Mysterious Animagus
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: In her fifth year Hermione was raped by a mysterious animagus and has sworn revenge, but what happens when she finds out the man that she loves is the same person that raped her? And why doesn't he remember what he did to her?
1. Chapter 1

_I've read a few of these and I like them so here it goes, my first M rated story, please be gentle. Oh and I do not own Harry Potter! _

.

**His Forest**Chpt.1

It had been two long ears since the defeat of Voldemort. Hermione had done her part. She tended to the sick, helped bury the dead, helped to rebuild Hogwarts, sent Death eaters to Azkaban, and other nonsense. So with all her distractions presently gone she could think back to the summer of her fifth year.

**Flashback **

All of her reading and training had paid off! She finally was able to turn into an animagi! Umbridge was gone by now and the cool evening air was calling to her. As she turned into an animal in an abandoned lavatory she turned into an animagi.

She looked down to see that she was standing a few feet from the ground. Raising herself up by use of the sink she was able to see her reflection in the vanity mirrors. As scuffed as they were she had no trouble making out her black feline face. She had turned into a panther.

Checking out her yellow eyes just one more time she morphed back to her human form. Content she snuck out of the building. Sure it was past curfew, but a quick run wouldn't hurt. She was on high alert for any Professor that might want to give her detention, Snape (cough, cough), as she made her way to the Dark Forest.

Finding it safe to proceed she took a few steps in before turning back into her inner animal. She first flexed her body to get a feel of everything from her spine to her paws and roared before taking off in a mad sprint.

From then on everything was a blur of dense forestry. She saw trees here and there as she expertly evaded them. She saw the yellow full moon low to the horizon to her front. She felt the cold hair prickling her skin through her soft fur. She remembered feeling free for once in her life.

As she ran she eventually saw two glowing specs not far off in the distance. The specs mirrored the moon from where she was and frightened her. She took off in a mad sprint going ever deeper into the forest.

After thirty minutes of running she knelt before a small broke to sip its refreshing waters. As she did she didn't notice she was being watched.

After soothing her sore throat she looked up a little to once again see her reflection. However, this time her reflection had company. Another panther stood on a rock above her. Startled she looked up into what she could figure a male panther's eyes.

Unlike hers his eyes seemed to glow taking on both the moon's glow and the brightness of a fresh green apple. He also looked predatory, wild, and if his intense stare was anything to go by Hermione was sure he wanted to devour her.

Still in her cat form she withdrew from the water. The other simply watched her movements with an expressionless mask except for those eyes.

Seeing that the animal was stoic she took a few more steps back confidently when she stepped on a twig. The snap resounded to her sensitive ears. In a flash the other panther leaped after her.

Hermione did her best to outrun her assailant. She tried zigzags, climbing up trees (panthers climb), then jumping down behind it, but it still followed her. She could practically feel its eyes on her flesh.

Looking behind her she knew he was there, but she couldn't see him. The creature was like a ghost of a forest. This forest to be exact and Hermione was just visiting.

After a few moments she felt his eyes had strayed. She started to hear the sounds of the Dark Forest again. The centaurs beating the ground with their hooves. The unicorns gentle prancing. Before once again it grew silent and she heard footprints clawing the ground beneath her.

She turned too late and was knocked to the ground by the male panther. As she panted on the ground he circled her. If it was a fight he wanted it was a fight he'd get. Hermione jumped for his neck, but missed. The panther ducked then bit her thigh to pull her back to the ground.

Upset she jumped back to her feet and attacked him head on. Their fangs clung together as they used their paws to knock each other down. Her shorter ones easily scraped against his chest. His easily struck her across the face.

Tired of their stalemate the bigger one pulled them both to the ground and tumbled. She was forced to let go of him. He paused yet again hoping she would stay down, but she was ready for more.

Shaking it off, she charged at him again. It frustrated her to no end how he easily evaded her. She knew he was tiring her out before he'd make her dinner. She also knew he was faster. There would be no escape tonight unless she fought her way out.

Running out of energy she tried to run anyway, but the cat seemed to appear before her each way he turned. Hogwarts a History never mentioned anything about mystical panthers. Stupid book!

Trying to run again it pounced on her knocking the air out of her lungs. Knowing she was tired it grabbed her by her neck, gentle enough not to kill her, but hard enough to be able to drag her.

Reopening her eyes she realized they were back at that small opening of a brook. It dropped her roughly to the ground before backing up to inspect his work. Hermione never thought a jungle cat would end her. What would Harry think, provided that the damn thing didn't eat her whole?

She awaited a swift death, but it did not come. She felt the cat nudge her on her side. Why would the panther want to do that for? Wasn't it trying to eat her? Looking at the male cat she noticed that it kept eye contact with her as it moved her legs apart.

It wasn't going to eat her; it was going to fuck her!

Hermione tried to move but it bit her thigh hard yet again. Howling in pain she stopped struggling. She was too tired to fight, but not too tired to watch.

The male panther crawled atop her, mounting her roughly. Sure it hurt, like hell, but that didn't matter to it. He lowered his face to hers and licked it never once taking his eyes off hers as it steadied its front paws.

Hurt she cried as it continued to thrust itself in and out of her roughly not at all caring about her discomfort but only its own pleasure. She was careful to not make a sound. Why make matters worse?

Instantly the male stopped and growled at her. What did she do? She's the victim here. Those hypnotic eyes of his turned at her again and thrust once more. She didn't understand what the damn thing wanted. She just hoped that it was bored of her. Then it bit her in the neck and she screamed.

As she continued to scream it thrust even harder again into her with its thick long member.

The damned cat wanted her to howl and since she wouldn't do it herself it took it upon its self to ensure her voice was heard. Picking up its pace Hermione, in her cat form, cried. She wanted to get out of here. She wanted to save her virginity for Ron. Why did this happen to her? The one time she saw fit to break the rules and this happened!

After what seemed like eternity it roared its climax. She felt her sore inner walls fill with creamy warmth.

It backed away inspecting its work. Hermione glared at it hoping for it to instantaneously combust. Its eyes still looked just as vicious, but with a slight air of victory as it looked at its seed and her blood dripping from her body before gliding away into the distance.

The last thing she saw before she fell into a fitful sleep was those luminous eyes receding into the darkness.

**End Flashback **

Now that all she had to focus on was school, which wasn't hard for her, she wanted to solve the mystery of the black panther. Of course after the initial encounter she refused to turn back into it less he might find her again. After a little research she found that panthers were not native to this area including the dark forest so it only made since that the other panther was also an animagus.

She suspected a death eater. Maybe Lucius Malfoy? Maybe it was just a horny student? Maybe it was a death eater?

She did not know, but in her gut she knew the culprit was close and once she found him she would kick its arse … only because the killing curses can land you in Azkaban.

**. **

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Apprenticeship **

**.**

"**No**!"

Snape shouted. It was enough that he was bored out of his greasy head from the staff meeting, but Dumbledore in his portrait had the nerve to tell him to take an apprentice, not just any apprentice, but Hermione Know-It-All Granger.

"Severus!" McGonagall, the headmistress, scolded him.

"What is wrong with Ms. Granger Severus? She excels at your class and face it, no child at Hogwarts except for her has shown as much promise as you once did. And with the Death Eaters out to get you I do not wish Hogwarts to be short a Potion's Master since Slughorn has refused to come back." Dumbledore pointed out.

Giving in, "Very well sir, Ms. Granger shall become my apprentice." Snape said bowing respectfully before leaving the room with his cape billowing behind him.

Reaching the bottom of the steps past the stone gargoyle he all but made a full sprint for his lodging in the dungeons. He charmed the door shut behind him grabbing a bottle of fire whiskey from his personal stores, not even bothering to pour it in a glass, and chugged.

Slamming the bottle against the ground he cursed the day that Hermione became more than just another student to him. The day that her lavender and musty smell of the yellowing pages of the stories growing old that she always read became mouthwatering. The day that her scruffy body became beautiful.

It had to happen nearly fours years ago. He awoke in his bed strangely satisfied, went to class to teach, she walked in, and his body grew rigid. Just the thought of her made him want too … Growling, he clamped his hands on the back of a chair to keep them from other areas on his anatomy.

Why did that wench drive him crazy? He knew he wanted to blame her, blame her for his addiction to her, maybe she had charmed him when he was unaware.

Finally about ready to give into his body's desires he heard a knock at the door. Opening it slightly, "Ms. Granger what are you doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall sent me."

"Hmpf well send yourself back." He said ready to shut the door when the full force of her scent went straight to his cock. Fighting the urge to pull her in, spell the door, tie her hands to his bed …

"Is there something wrong Professor?"

Ignoring her statement, "Dumbledore believes that I need to take an apprentice."

"And that's me!" Hermione squealed jumping into his arms before she could stop herself. His hands immediately snaked around her for a brief moment when she suddenly looked up, blushing.

"Umm … sorry Professor."

"What is it?" he asked somewhat angered. Who told her to let go?

He watched her blush further without making eye contact before repeating, "What is it!"

"Sir your wand is rather erect."

"What do you mean my …" he stopped midsentence instantly slamming the door in her face. He waited until he heard her footprints walk off into the distance slightly annoyed that he already missed her. Looking down at his 'wand' he couldn't help but wonder how she was turning him into some sort of horny teenager. Huffing he went to his bed to deal with his issue.

**.Class. **

'_You lived through Voldemort, you can certainly survive one more year with Potter' _he thought as he shut the door behind him entering the Potion's class.

As per usual he saw them sitting next to each other. Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Wait a sec, why is Ron's arm wrapped around his Hermione?

"10 pts. From Gryffindor!" he stated making a quick a bow face in front of his desk.

"What for we didn't do anything!" Harry said aloud.

"I am not docking points from you personally Potter."

"That's a new one." Harry mumbled to himself as he sat back in his seat.

"Mr. Weasley this is a classroom, not the Three Broomsticks, remove your hand from Ms Granger now!"

"ye … yes sir!" Ron stuttered moving his hands quickly as if she burned him. The look in Snape's eyes was lethal as in more lethal than normal.

"Today class you will be making a minute heeling draft which is good for …"

"Small scrapes, cuts, bruises, and nose bleeds." Hermione couldn't help but finish.

As if he did not here her, "small scrapes, cuts, bruises, nose bleeds, and scars. Now turn to page 264 of your book and I also want you to copy my version of the potion off the board. You may choose which to follow then perform said potion and place it on my desk once done. Begin."

He sat glaring at the whole class intimidatingly. Naturally, Hermione was done first.

"Professor Snape, when do my lessons start?" she asked sitting her vile down.

"Immediately. Meet me here after dinner every Tuesday and Thursday." (tonight's Tuesday)

"Of course sir."

Snape nearly bent the quil in his hand. The urge to take her again had seemed to grow stronger since this morning, even unbearable. Almost as unbearable as it was to watch those to kill Weasly. For once he didn't mentally curse Potter to hell.

**.After Class. **

"Come o 'Mionie. Let's go to lunch."

"Honestly Ronald is your stomach the only thing you care about?"

"No."

"Come on guys before I loose my breakfast." Harry said walking in front of them.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Harry. Why don't you just go and snog Ginny." Ron retorted.

"Maybe I will." Was the last of the students voices Snape heard as the kids filed off to lunch.

Glad that they had left he decided to deal with his not so little problem before joining the rest of the staff for lunch.

Spelling the door to the classroom as well as the one into his office as he closed the office door behind him he went to his chair and lowered his trousers.

He looked at himself. He had never been this hard before. Oh well. Taking his right hand he gently began to rub the length of his endowment.

After a few more minutes of feeling the painful ache of need resonating from his pelvis he began to pump the warm rod of desire that Hermione just had to cause him faster.

He took his other hand and began to rub the sensitive slit till a bit of pre cum fell out of the tip. Breath shallow, he took his right hand and pumped from halfway up to the top. With the other hand he began to twist it back in forth around the base of his cock mirroring the motions of wringing out a wet rag.

The combination of twists and jerks were quickly leading him to his climax. He threw his head back enjoying the sensation while whispering her name to the wind as well as a few notable swears.

Licking his chapped lips he grabbed his balls with his left hand while the other continued to pump faster and faster. His body jerked back as his cum shot from his body, over his desk, and onto the floor.

Coming down from his high he used his wand to clean up the mess still feeling slightly unsatisfied. Masturbation just wasn't enough anymore. Slightly satisfied he pulled his trousers back on, washed his hands, and headed for the Great Hall.

Sitting besides Professor Darkholme (Defense against the dark arts) and Madame Sprout he chanced a look at Hermione.

She was laughing at what he did not know when he felt the fabric of his pant rubbing against him again! Damn her he thought, _'this apprenticeship is going to be the death of me'_.

**. **

**Please review thanks **

**Oh and please note that Hogwarts was closed after the war for 2yrs and is now reopened so the Golden Trio are here for their seventh year. Also the only good people dead are Lupin and Tonks, Fred's in comma :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Second Sighting **

**. **

Hermione was becoming rather confused about the Potion's Master. He was supposed to be tutoring her. Instead whenever she came in he'd leave assignments on the bored, followed by his fashionably late arrivals, then as she sat in the class he'd go to his office without saying more than a word or two, and when she was finished he told her to just leave everything where it was and that he'd clean it later. How odd?

"I tell you guys, I think he hates me more than I thought. He won't even spare me criticism now, he near avoids me."

"Snape's a git, what else do you expect from him Hermione?" Harry asked as her as they walked to the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm with Harry on this Mionie." Ron agreed.

"He's a Professor. He should be teaching me not ashamed of me!"

"You're taking this a little too seriously." Harry said stretching his arms. Saturday's were the best days in the week in his point of view.

"If you want to talk to him Mionie, there he is." Ron said pointing to the Slytherin side of the pitch.

Snape heard voices and looked up and of course she just had to be here. He reasoned that since she hated to fly this would be one of the best ways to avoid her while enjoying the warm autumn sun. He saw her walk over to him with that determined look on her face. He knew that he'd been less than cordial with her, but he still wanted to run.

Like a child he looked left then right. Seeing as there was no escape he trained his eyes on his text. Maybe if she thought he was busy she'd go away.

"Professor Snape?"

_Or not … _

"Granger." He said not looking at her.

"Can we talk?"

"I would prefer not to."

"But Professor this is important."

"Very well then make it quick Granger."

"Sir, I've noticed that you avoid me in our sessions together like the plague."

"What an astute observation Granger."

Glaring, "What is the matter? Am I doing something wrong? You should be at my side working with me not locked in your office! You chose me to be your apprentice so why act the way you do?"

"Did McGonagall tell you that lie?"

"You didn't choose me?" she said almost hurt.

"Of course not you overly ambitious child! Dumbledore ordered me to take an apprentice in the unlikely event that a Death Eater kills me not because I wanted one."

Hermione paused in a poor attempt to gather her emotions. Seeing that she was about to cry Snape wanted to hold her. Curse his attraction to her! But if hurting her kept her away from his overactive libido then so be it.

"Can you not drip over my book Granger."

"But if you had to make a choice" she started a bit hysterically, "Then it would have been me right?"

"Ha, I rather Voldemort come back from the grave and personally drag me back to hell with him or send an owl to Fenrir. Maybe he will put me out of my misery. Any of those choices Granger is better than being forced to entertain you for a few hours in the art of Potion Making."

Hermione instantly fled crying. A part of him, granted a huge part, was saying apologize, but he refused. He saw her run off and her friends got off their brooms and flew after her. As they followed he saw Potter shoot him an evil look. Typical Potter behavior.

.

A few hours later he returned to the castle to see Minerva waiting for him. Damn.

"Severus do not walk past me!"

"Of course headmistress."

"What gives you the right to talk to Ms. Granger in that manner?"

"She asked a question and I gave her an answer. It is not my fault that she did not like what she heard."

"Even still Severus! I know you do not like Gryffindords, and I know you've been through a lot, but I absolutely refuse to allow this behavior to continue whilst I'm headmistress."

"Are you going to relieve me from my duties?" he asked almost too hopefully.

Taken aback, "No, but from now on you are relieved of your patrol duties …"

"That's nice."

"To spend extra time with your apprentice! Now go apologize."

"I will not apologize."

"Yes you will Severus!" Her shrill voice had attracted the attention of a few students.

"Do you wish me to say sorry to her? She asked me what I felt about her. If I didn't like her the last six years I taught her then why would that change now!"

Both of them starred into each other's raging eyes for what seemed an eternity before Minerva looked away, "I will let you go this time Severus, but if you slip up again you WILL be sorry."

Nodding he turned and headed for his classroom to place his book back on his shelves when he saw her there.  
"What do you want now Granger?" _'Besides to ruin my life' _

"I was told that I'd get an apology."

"Sorry Granger, I do not have a book by that name."

"You know what I meant!"

"I've spoken to McGonagall. Even still you wont be getting one."

"Well I'm not leaving."

"Suit yourself."

As he was about to walk out, "Aren't you going to instruct me?"

"Not today Granger." Why did he get a rise out of her question? Sighing he went to an abandoned room to deal with that constant problem she caused him.

… _**Tuesday Evening **_

Hermione absolutely refused to start class without him again. Slamming her books to the table she stomped all the way down to his quarters in the dungeons. Not even bothering to knock she yanked the door open to reveal a fully nude Snape.

Wrapping the towel around him, "What are you doing here!"

"Sorry," she said unable to look away from his pale but fit body, "You weren't in class …"

"So you thought you would just barge into my quarters?" he growled at her. Hermione was about to look away when she noticed the small towel start to tent in the front just like the day she hugged him. Instantly her face turned red.

"Have you forgotten how to close a door?" he asked. She quickly snapped out of it and shut it. She was heading to his classroom when she decided she just had to deal with her bodily needs first. Heading to the lavatory she checked all the stalls and put up an anti-ghost spell before going into a stall, locking the door, pulled down her skirt and knickers, hung them on the door hook, sat down, and began to enjoy herself.

She had seen Ron naked once by accident during the last Christmas at the Burrow, but this was different. Ron to her was rather clumsy and or lost looking while Snape looked like something on exhibition at the Louvre (or at least his lower body did). She knew it was wrong to think of him like this but she couldn't help herself.

Just the thought of him made her rub herself faster. When she felt that she was wet enough she began to stick a finger into herself. Enjoying the feeling she was about to insert two when she felt that something was breathing on her lower lips.

She looked down to see that Panther. He's here at a time like this! She would have hexed him except for the fact that she left her wand on her dresser next to her bed. Scared she tried to pull back, but it's rather nice sized head leaped between her legs.

In an odd way it felt … good. But this was not the time to think about such things! She finally found that damn Panther again and she refused to let it out of her sights. She had to do something she thought when she felt it's tongue lick her up and down.

The new sensation felt rather good, but she fought it with all she had when the panther bit into her leg gently to pull her closer. Not wanting to be bit again she stood still to let the cat work its magic.

It licked unbearably slow up and down up and down until she unconsciously bucked against him. Taking that as a sign of approval it stuck its big wet tongue in and out of her very fast as if it had not had any fluids in years.

Hermione felt great. There was no other way to describe it. She pulled its head forwards to deepen its strokes.

"Aww this feels so … aww … good." She said breathlessly feeling her orgasm come closer until she came on its face. The panther made sure that she was looking at him again before lapping the rest of her up and licking off its lips, before bending down and going to the other side of the door and away from her.

Hermione wanted to chase it but her legs had turned to jello as she fell down to her knees instead. Good thing too since she almost forgot that she wasn't decent.

…

Snape stood at the door to his classroom fully dressed. When did he get here? He was sure the last thing he did was put on his clothes in the mirror after she barged in on him. And where did that odd but delightful taste in his mouth come from?

Thinking that he must had accidently apparated or was going loopy in his old age (he's 42 in my book) he opened the door to see his nosy apprentice was not there. If she wanted some more together time with him then she'd get it.

"What if the Panther's Snape?" Hermione thought as she entered the class fifteen minutes later.

"Professor!" she squeaked.

"I see you have finally decided to join me."

"I'm sorry for my tardiness."

"I believe I'll have to take twenty points for your late arrival and another fifty points for barging into a Professor's lounging."

"But that's not fair. McGonagall …"

"Minerva," he interrupted, "Would probably find it fascinating that you enjoy starring at your Potions Master's nude body."

Flushing, "So what is it you need me to do Professor."

"Did you know Ms. Granger that when I first came her the tiles on this floor were bronze, but I'm afraid that now there not so bronze."

Hermione looked down at the nearly black floor.

"Do you want me to scrub the floor Professor?"

"Yes I do."

"But you cant …"

"I'll tell Minerva about what you did tonight."

"I didn't look that long!"

"Long enough. Now get on your hands and knees and scrub."

"You're really going to blackmail me?"

"Absolutely, and you're not dismissed till I can see my face in it (pointing to floor). Begin."

"There is no water or a sponge."

"Not my problem." He said before pulling another book off his shelf to read as he sat on his desk. As the night progressed he enjoyed her various angry faces as well as when he arse was in the air facing him. Why did she have that bite mark on her leg? He wondered, that is when he wasn't staring at her knickers.

_After three and half hours. _

"I'm done Professor."

"But my dear Hermione you forgot the floor around my desk."

"But Professor it's already so late …"

"Oh is it really? Maybe I should read to you to help you stay awake? Would you prefer Potions for Prats or Drafts for Dimwits?"

**. **

**Please review; thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Class Lesson**

**.**

If Hermione had to hear that potions are a drink or draft, especially one having or reputed to have medicinal, poisonous, or magical powers such as a sleeping potion again she was going to lose it. Her arms still kept going in constant circles from all the scrubbing she did a few days ago making it rather hard to eat as she was trying to do now.

"I hate Professor Snape." Hermione hissed to herself, but Harry heard her.

"About time. I mean I am thankful for his part he played in defeating Voldemort, but that doesn't change the fact that he's still a git."

"But on the positive side the floor is clean in the Potion's room." Ron said in a poor attempt of cheering her up. Hermione had told them that he made her clean although she 'forgot' to mention why.

"Funny Ron." Hermione glared at him.

"Sorry Mionie. Do you want me to feed you?"

"No I got it." She said watching the grape once again roll off of her fork.

"So what is he teaching you today?" Harry asked since dinner would be over soon.

"The history of potions."

"Can I come?" Harry asked, "To look out for you?"

"You don't have to do that Harry."

"Are you sure Hermione? I bet I can get McGonagall to give me a pass for a few days since I need a better grade in his class anyway to make Auror."

"Harry no, I got it." She said a little too late. Harry was already heading for the staff table to talk with the Headmistress. She eagerly wrote him a pass.

"Way to go Harry." Ron smiled, "Look out for Mionie for me mate."

No longer hungry Hermione dropped her fork and sighed.

**.Class. **

Hermione and Harry sat next to each other for about ten minutes before Snape showed up.

"Potter I do not recall requesting you appearance." He bit out.

Quickly pulling out his slip, "I have permission to be here Professor."

Snape snatched the paper and glared. Minerva and he were definitely going to talk about this later. Sitting the slip on his desk he opened the windows for the first time since his employment. He had to. Her scent was already driving him mad and the last thing he wanted Potter to see was his attraction for her.

"Very Well." He said sitting behind his desk only making eye contact with Potter, "The origin of potions goes far back. Way before wands was in existence."

"But that's illogical!" Hermione said.

Ignoring her, "Have either of you ever heard of 'The Tale of Two Brothers' or the 'Wizard and the Sorcerer'?"

"No sir." Both said.

"Of course you haven't Potter," Snape just had to say. Yelling at Potter would keep him from Hermione, "Today the term sorcerer is thrown around loosely. However a long time ago witches and wizards never existed. Sorcerers were the men and woman gifted with magic. Back then those of our kind did not rely on a wooden stick to use their powers…"

"Where do the two brothers come in?" Hermione asked.

Trying hard to pretend she wasn't there he continued on again, "Then there were two brothers. The elder was jealous of the younger's talents so he devised a despicable spell …"

"The killing curse." Harry said.

"Yes Potter, the killing curse. He tried to kill his brother, however missed and accidently killed his own mother. Angry their father used all of his magic to separate the two children and bound the eldest son to the use of Earth to create his magics …"

"A wand and or staff I'm assuming." Hermione spoke up again.

"Interrupt again Granger and I will take points away." Snape hissed still only looking at Harry.

"Sorry sir."

Taking a deep breath he continued, "The elder brother. Upset at his fate presumably cursed many to rely on the earth. There was a huge battle. Many sorcerers died. All except those of the seven families. One of which the brothers come from. To make a long story short the younger brother knew that the killing curse would no doubt be shot at him again so he made a potion out of ingredients none of us are for sure of and levitated it, using it as a shield against the killing curse.

Inevitably the sorcerers lost against the unforgivable curses. The legend says they fell like dominoes. That is why sorcerers are rare. It is through sorcery however that we have potion making. Since they didn't have wands they believed that, besides using their own bodies to channel their power, you could do anything with a potion that you could do with a wand.

And so …"

"Sorry sir, all though intriguing, why is this important?" Hermione asked.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Anyway Sorcerers were the first to start potions. They are naturally adept at potions. They are born that way. I find to learn about potions fully you must fully understand its origin. If you understand the original basics you can figure out potions without actually having complete knowledge of what lies within a particular draft. Even choice muggles have been able to use potions as a type of magic such as the incident that occurred at Castle Frankenstein …."

Harry was bored because Snape kept droning on and on and mad because Snape kept glaring at him. What did he do? Hermione was right; it was as if he didn't even notice she was in the room.

After thirty minutes of his voice filling the classroom he said, "Here is a chart of potion ingredients and their uses as well as some additional text on the history of potion making." placing one on Harry's desk and levitating one to Hermione's.

"Class dismissed." He said walking past them to his room.

"You're right Hermione. He really does hate you."

"That's the most he ever talked to me. Probably because you were here." She sighed.

"Well I have to go help Ginny with her homework …"

"Ok, help her with Snogging 101, I'm going to see Ron bye."

"Bye."

…

"Get away from me Granger!"

"Tell me what your animagus form is!"

"I am not going to tell you Granger!"

"Then I'm going to keep chasing you!" Hermione had cornered him outside early the next day. She needed to know if he were the panther or not. She had not forgotten her bathroom encounter. She was horny then, but with her head on straight she had to figure this out.

"Tell me!"

"No!" Snape shouted back again. He didn't know why he hadn't just turned around and hexed her yet. Why not? He hated himself for enjoying this. Her chasing him was kind of a turn on, really what wasn't a turn on these days? Anyway, he enjoyed hearing her voice, smelling her, watching her face redden, it was a great relief after all the days of ignoring her.

Knowing he couldn't let this last forever he turned and stopped. Her body crashed into his. He pulled her up and looked down into her eyes. Her face instantly went from pink to red. He leaned down gently to her pleased to see her closing her eyes ever so slightly.

When she was distracted he lowered his lips to hers for a nanosecond before running behind Hagrid's Hut and conjuring a bat. He watched as Hermione snapped out of it while watching the bat fly towards the castle.

"So he's not the black panther." He heard her say as she walked towards the castle while pulling a piece of parchment out of her pocket and used her wand on it. Curious he wondered what this was about and how did she know he was the panther?

Meanwhile Hermione looked at her list titled _Possible Panthers_ and scratched off Snape's name.

Severus Snape (Bat)

Lucius Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

Viktor Krum

Cormac McLaggen

Now how was she going to get the rest of these? She decided to send an owl to Krum and ask Cormac the next time she saw him. Not that she wanted too. The Malfoys' were going to be tricky. Sighing she continued on her way to transfiguration class.

**. **

**Please review **

**I know, no naughty scenes in this one, don't hate me please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Small Favors **

**.**

Snape could taste it in the air. Something was amiss. Not that he was new to this feeling. It was the same one he always got when he knew Potter was up to something; except this time it came from his Hermione.

**The Previous Day … **

At breakfast that day Krum's owl that's coat resembled that of white tree bark landed before her extending one leg. Hermione gave it some food as she eagerly took the note. Opening the small envelope with high hopes she read through it only to be disappointed while crossing Krum's name of the list:

Severus Snape (Bat)

Lucius Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

Viktor Krum (Timber Wolf)

Cormac McLaggen

After breakfast she looked for Cormac and eventually found him in the halls giving a first year pointers about quidditch.

"Well hello again Hermione. You did not return my owls."

"They must have got lost in the mail."

"All 137 of them?"

"Oh you know Ron, he … um … probably beat me to them."

Sighing, "Yes my love rival is a tricky one."

"Cormac by any chance do you have an animagus form?" she asked. At that he smiled before gently offering her his hand. She followed him somewhat reluctantly to an empty classroom. Once there he told her to count to ten then open her eyes.

She did as told to no longer see Cormac but a colorful parrot.

"You're a bird."

"Hermione's right … awk(bird noise?) … Hermione's right." He said landing on her shoulder.

"That's amazing Cormac! It must be nice to fly."

"Awk, nice to fly. Nice to fly."

"I wish that I had an animagus form." She lied.

"Granger go to dinner with pretty bird?"

"Sorry, can't I am Head Girl and I do have duties to perform."

"Well shoot … maybe next time?" he asked once again in his normal form.

"Yikes!," she shouted glancing at her watch, "Look at the time! Minerva's gonna have my head!" With that she sped off to the empty class room. Cormac thankfully didn't have her schedule so he didn't know she had tricked him.

During lunch she gathered her nerves and ventured to the Slytherin side. Both Harry and Ron looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"I'm just talking to Malfoy. He means me just as much harm as a flee," still seeing their worthy looks, "I'll be fine."

Malfoy watched as she came to him.

"What do you want mu … Granger?"

"To talk with you in private."

"Fine." He said leaving the Great Hall with her.

**In the halls … **

"What is it Granger."

"You owe me."

"I owe you nothing."

"Well next time a fiendfyre almost kills you I'll let you burn to death!"

"Fine fine don't be so pushy. What is it that you want hmm? Money, clothes for Weasley, an apology for Potter, or a hot comb?"

"I want you to tell me what your animagus is and I don't want a soul living or dead to know what we are talking about?"

"You want to know my animagus form?" he asked taken aback.

"Just tell me please."

"I'll do you one better." He said transforming into an albino ball python.

Bending down, "Aww Draco you're kind of cute in a way."

Transforming back immediately, "I am NOT cute!"

"Whatever you say."

"Is that all." He asked.

"Well actually I want to know your father's animagus form as well. Please Draco."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why so?"

"You owe me a favor!"

"I already paid that favor off."

"Well technically all three of us saved you so you owe us three favors."

"Look if you want to know so badly then just ask him yourself."

"Oh what do you expect me to do? Oh I know 'Exscuse me McGonaggal but could you please relieve me of my duties for one night so that I may go and speak with Lucius Malfoy?' Yeah that'll work." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I can take you to him. He's on house arrest. Not that that means anything to him. I am technically aloud to visit when I please …"

"Who gave you permission?"

"Snape."

"Figures."

"Borrow Potter's cloak and meet me by the front gate by curfew. I'll take you then. Just know that once back inside you may be caught sneaking around and you don't have Snape behind you to save you when you're busted."

"Ok. 10:00 pm tonight, deal?" she said reaching for her hand.

Grasping hers, "You're on Granger. But don't say that I didn't warn you."

**At the gate … **

"Hermione are you here yet?" Draco huffed.

"Yes I am. Ready?"

"I was born ready." He said grabbing her arm, apparating them to the outside of Malfoy manor.

"Ok there are some things that I should tell you …" he started while looking down at the floor.

"Draco I haven't the time for this. Let's go."

Draco led her through the ivory metal doors and green colored hallways covered with family portraits to the second floor. After a brief turn they came upon two huge double wooden doors.

"He's just through there." Draco pointed looking guilty. Why did he look guilty? Was something wrong she wondered as she opened up the doors.

"Aww care for some tea?" Lucius asked reclining on his leather desk chair.

"You knew I was coming?" she asked surprised.

"Malfoy sent word earlier today. But the question that needs to be answered is why you are here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Please stand before me," he let his request linger in the air for a moment, "And ask away."

Complying at a safe distance away from him, "I want to know your animagus form."

"Why?"

"That is none of your business Mr. Malfoy."

"Then I'm afraid that I cannot help you." He said sipping his tea with a smile on his face. Hermione glared at him for five minutes straight before responding.

"It is necessary. You see I am looking for a certain animagi that escaped the Order and I want to know if you are him."

"You were almost believable except for the fact that I am already imprisoned here."

"Please tell me." she asked trying desperately to hold back the desperation in her voice.

"What will you do for the answer?"

"What needs be done."

"Then come here … no a little closer than that my dear. You cannot help my needs from far over there."

"Mr Malfoy are you asking me to to … you know with you?"

"You said 'what needs to be done'."

"Is there some other way?" she asked. At that he rose from his chair. Feeling rather small she backed away and pulled out her wand.

"Aww yes that reminds me Granger." He said stopping with his chest against hers, "How lovely you are when you're angry."

"Have you lost it? You're married with a son that's my age."

"Half right dear. I divorced briefly after the war. And a lonely man has his needs."

Raising her wand closer to his face, "Don't touch me!"

"You know Granger I used to have one of those," he said looking at her wand, "Before that traitorous Snape confiscated it from me."

"You do not have your wand?"

"No. It would please me to have it back."

"So you want me to bring it back to you?"

"That or we can always go with my first option Hermione." He said trying to kiss her.

"It's time to go." Draco interrupted.

"Just like his mother; always knowing the perfect time to interrupt." Lucius huffed as he took his place back on the chair.

"I will bring you your wand."

"Good." Lucius said.

**Back at school … **

Hermione had managed to make it inside without being caught. She quickly headed for the stairs. All she had to do was turn right at the corner, go up two flights, take a quick left, then right, walk a few meters down the hall and viola she was home free.

As she turned the first corner in the dark she noticed the cloak had caught on something. She turned around to find Snape.

"Professor!" she squeaked.

"Had a fun night with Draco?" he asked.

"He was just … I was just."

"Save it Granger."

"Yes sir."

"I will be confiscating this." He said pulling the cloak from her completely.

"Give that back, that's Harry's!"

"I know full well who it belongs to Granger." He said rolling it into a ball at his chest. To his surprise she tried to take it from his hands so he lifted it above her head.

Seeing her jump fruitlessly, "What is the matter Granger? Fit beyond your reach."

"Hand it over!" she hissed. At first he almost enjoyed the look in her eyes, but then his eyes traveled to her lips then to her breast that jiggled up and down as she continued to jump. For a whole two minutes she tried to reach and he watched her. Then her smell hit him again. Harder. They were alone. No one was near to distract him. And he wanted her. Now.

"I give up." She scowled at him tired of jumping. Out of nowhere he dropped the cloak, grabbed her forearm, and flung her hard against the cold stone wall.

"Professor?" she whimpered. She watched him cup her face and just like the day by Hagrid's Hut he lowered his lips to hers. This time they made contact, but only just. He was about to do it again when he snapped out of it.

"What the hell am I doing!" he muttered to himself as he released her.

"I apologize for my actions just now and for that reason and that reason alone I will not give you a detention tonight." He turned, cloak forgotten and headed back to his quarters.

In a daze she went to her room. Why would Snape do that? Soon followed by where would he hide a wand? If she remembered correctly Malfoy always kept it in his cane. She doubted he would just give it to her. She would have to take it, but how?

'_He does fancy me. Of this I'm certain'_ she thought. Would she really seduce her Professor? Was finding out who the Panther is that important? And more importantly why did that small peck send butterflies to her stomach? She didn't feel like that when she was with Ron.

**. **

Snape could taste it in the air. Something was amiss. Not that he was new to this feeling. It was the same one he always got when he knew Potter was up to something; except this time it came from his Hermione.

He watched her cautiously. He noticed, along with everyone else, that she had straightened out all of her hair as well as her eyebrows. Her skirt, to him at least seemed a bit shorter, her shirt a bit tighter, and his cock a bit bigger.

Snape was more than happy that class ended. He heard the door shut and smiled. That was until he saw who was left.

"Granger what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know Professor if you had a potion that got rid of permanent scars?"

"I thought Potter liked his mark."

"Not on him. On me. Will 8:00 this evening do?"

"Granger wouldn't Madame Pom …."

"Thanks, see you then." She said courtly before leaving.

**Later that evening… **

He waited for her in the class. She probably scabbed her knee. Or maybe her back. Either way he had made the potion. She would just take it and go. It was getting harder to resist her and he wish he knew why.

"Evening Professor." She said innocently as she walked in. He noticed her wardrobe had changed yet again. Her skirt barely went half past her thigh. Her shirt revealed far more cleavage than appropriate. He just wanted to…

"Granger here is your potion now go." He held it in his hand for her to take without having to look at her. He heard his door shut and opened his eyes. She walked to him.

"But I haven't told you where it is. It is rather hard for me to reach …"

"And what do you expect me to do about that?"

"I was hoping that you could apply it."

"hmpf."

"Well I could always ask Ron …" she said knowing it would make him angry.

Growling, "I will do it myself. Where is the scar?"

Raising her right foot on a desk, "Right here." She said pointing to her thigh. It took Snape all his willpower to not stare at her knickers and move his eyes lower. He recognized it as the scar he saw the other night.

"Fine Granger let's do this in my office. Place yourself on my desk."

"Yes sir. And can we have tea?"

"I shall send for some." He said. He called Pez, his house elf, to get the tea. As he placed the tray with two teas in his office besides her he got a knock on his front door as she planned. She told Ginny that she 'saw' her Potion's Book in there. What she didn't say was she stole Ginny's book and put it here.

This would distract Snape long enough for her to put the sleeping potion in his cup. A minute or two later he came back in.

"Thirsty sir?" she asked. He took his cup and sipped it before pulling his chair between her legs.

"Hold still." He warned more for his benefit.

"Yes sir." She said simply. At first he was timid. Gently dabbing the elixir on her leg, but after he got used to the feel of her soft skin he began to rub her firmly. Hermione could not deny that it felt good, really good causing her to moan softly at his touch.

Then the scent of her sex hit him. She wanted him. He could smell it as well as see it on her damp underwear. Lost in the moment his hands went slightly higher. Hermione saw him lick his lips he looked thirsty, how long did it take for that potion to kick in anyway?

"More tea sir?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You look thirsty." She told him.

"Yes very thirsty." He said grabbing her thigh harder, "You didn't come here just for this did you Granger?"

"I've noticed the way you look at me. I see the want in your eyes and I've felt it else wear in your body."

"I thought you were with the Weasly boy?"

"Would I be here if I wanted him?"

"What do you want then?" he said squeezing her thigh harder, "Do you want this?" he asked rubbing her through her knickers.

Hermione moaned.

"Or do you want this?" he said pulling her knickers aside while rubbing his fingers against her inner folds.

"No." she whimpered biting her lip.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "You're rather wet there Ms. Granger."

"No." she said again.

"No?" he snickered. His good sense far gone, "Or do you want this?" he said removing his hands and grabbing both her thighs placing them around his waist before slamming her against the wall yet again. He began to nip at her neck as his one free hand ripped her tie off.

He let her slide to the floor as he tied her arms together before he picked her up and flung her back onto the desk, arse up. He ripped her knickers off then spanked her cheeks to the side.

Hermione couldn't believe she was doing this. The plan was to seduce him not screw him.

"I'm sure that you'll like this Granger." He said. She heard him zip down his trousers. She waited to feel him, but instead it grew quiet and he fell atop her.

She poked him and he did not move, "Asleep ." she whispered leaving him on his desk then tore through his room for Malfoy's wand.

"Not here. Or there!" she hissed, "This had all better not been for nothing!"

She took a quick break and laid on the floor. Then she saw it, the symbol of a snake on the underside of his desk. She crawled to it. On closer inspection she realized that it was a button of some sort.

She pushed it in and a part of the desk opened. Of course right under Snape. She softly sat him in the chair and pulled out the hidden drawer. Inside was the wand cane.

"Yes!" she smiled, took her prize, and ran. Now all she had to do was meet Draco at the gate, take the wand back, run like a bat outta hell to her common room and avoid Snape at all cost. He would not be happy when he woke up in the morning.

**. **

**Please Review; Thank you **

**Yeah I know it's a long one , but I didn't feel like breaking it into two chapters ….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inescapable **

**. **

He was upset that he couldn't teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, he was mad when he had to deal with Harry, he was outraged when Lily chose James over him, but now he was livid. On his way to breakfast he had given out at least a dozen detentions and took away a total of 300 house points, most of which being from Gryffindor.

"Why aren't you in a positive mood today?" Minerva told him as he sat down.

"Why thanks for noticing Minerva." He snapped. His eyes quickly turned to leer at the Gryffindor table. As if the students could feel his eyes on them they were hunched, quavering in their boots. He did notice a certain three students were absent from the table.

Smirking, "Minerva it is your duty to escort the students into Hogsmeade is it not?"

"The last time I checked … are you alright Severus you look rather irate?"

"Would you like to be relieved of that duty for a day?"

"Why yes, but …"

"Good." He said before taking one bite and stomping out of the Great Hall.

"What a peculiar man." Minerva said to herself as she finished breakfast.

**Room of Requirement … **

"Why would Snape want to kill you Mionie?" Ron asked. Early that morning Hermione woke both the boys up, told them to bring their wands, Harry's cloak, and some left over 'treats' from the Weasley's Joke Shop, and practically dragged them to the room of requirement.

"Seriously Hermione he can't be that mad at you. Whatever you did couldn't have been that bad." Harry reassured her yawning.

"Are you two at least a little curious as to what I did?" Hermione looked at her sleepy friends.

"Sure talk away." Ron motioned with his hand.

"So you see a long time ago I was attacked by a panther on the school grounds."

"Attacked!" they said. So now they're interested.

"Yes I have the bite mark to prove it." She said showing them the bite. It surprised her that Snape's potion didn't work on the mark.

Putting her skirt down, "It was rather painful."

"Wait a sec Hermione I didn't get a good look at it." Ron said.

Hitting Ron in the head, "Keep those kinds of thoughts to yourself. Wait till I tell your mother."

"Don't even joke like that Harry." Ron said glaring at him, "Continue Hermione."

"Well you see after extensive research I realized this is not the natural habitat for panthers meaning …"

"It was an animagus!" Harry answered.

"Yes Harry and that is why I have composed a list of possible suspects," she handed them the list, "Either case as you see I needed Lucius's form, but it came for a price."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this …" Harry mumbled.

"Well you see he wanted his wand and guess who had it?"

"Snape." The boys answered.

"Well surely he just wouldn't give it to you." Harry said giving her a suspicious look.

"Of course not. So I asked for help last night and to make a long story short when he wasn't looking I threw some sleeping potion in his tea. When he was unconscious I looked all over his room for it. I doubt he knows what I took just yet, but when he does I imagine he'll be even angrier than he is now."

"Gee Hermione that was rather Slytherin of you." Ron said with a smile.

"Desperate times causes desperate measures, but Malfoy showed me what he was and guess."

"A snake?" Harry

"A rat?" Ron

"No, I stinking white lion! All my hard work for nothing. So now I'm on to plan B, that is if Snape doesn't kill me today."

"What's plan B?" they asked.

"I turn back into my animagus form which coincidently is also a panther, run around the forest, and hope it finds me again."

"That's suicidal," Ron protested, "You should at least bring Harry and I with you."

"Exactly, so … will you guys help?" Hermione near begged them.

"If whoever this is wants one of us, he has to get all of us." Harry stated, "I'm in."

"No one's hurting my girl on my watch." Ron said. Hermione felt bad about what she did. It was practically cheating on Ron, but she reminded herself that this was all going to pay off in the end. She needed some sort of closure.

**Outside the Gryffindor Common room **

"Longbottom!"

"Yes Professor Snape!" Neville squeaked. He had only taken one step outside the common room and the man was already harping on him.

"Granger and her miserable friends … are they inside."

"N ..n ..no …sir." He stuttered.

"Then where are they?"

"Ginny said that Hermione woke the boys up at the crack of dawn and left."

"Did she say where?"

"No."

"Tell her to come out. NOW."

"Ye … ye ..yes …sir!" Neville ran inside as fast as his clumsy feet could carry him. Within a few seconds Ginny also appeared on the outside.

"Ms. Weasley where are they." He said between clenched teeth. Ginny like any other Gryffindor knew when he was mad at someone in their house it could only be Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ginny knew, but she wasn't going to tell him.

"I have no idea sir."

"You're lying Ginerva."

"I am not lying sir." She said simply. That was when the golden trio, under the invisibility cloak, saw Snape and decided to wait it out.

"He is mad." Harry whispered.

"Tell me something I don't know. Now shh." Hermione whispered back.

"Ginerva I could tell when both Voldemort and Dumbledore would lie to me. Do you honestly think the sister of a Weasley no less would be harder to read than they?"

"As I said sir no."

He looked into her eyes for a few moments before leaning back and turning around. Shouting over his shoulder, "Thanks Ginerva for telling me that they're in the room of requirement."

"But I didn't say …" Ginny muttered defeated. When he was gone the trio went back to their common room and explained the details to Ginny.

"He's right mad Hermione," Ginny warned, "So maybe you should go to Hogsmeade. McGonagall will be there and we all know he hates kids."

**Inside the Entrance to Hogwarts **

"There is a slight change of plans," Minerva started, "I will not be accompanying you all to Hogsmeade."

"Then who will?" Hermione asked.

Feeling a very intense glare coming at her backside she heard a voice say, "I will."

She turned to see Snape brush past her to stand beside McGonagall, "I assure you I am perfectly able to manage you all. Every … single … one … of … you." He ended looking at Hermione.

On the walk into town, "Harry my favorite flowers are Buttercups."

"Why are you telling me?"

"I just want you to know what flowers to put on my grave after Snape kills me."

"Who said I will leave enough of you to put in a casket Ms. Granger." Snape said suddenly.

"When did you get behind us?" Ron asked pulling his girlfriend closer to him.

"I am surprised you didn't hear me with those ears of yours."

"Are you done Snape." Harry snapped.

"For now." He said striding to the front of the line, but not before giving Hermione a hard look.

"What flower did you say again?"

**Madam Puddifoot's **

"That git won't come looking for us in here." Ron smiled as they took a seat.

"Do you want anything to drink Ginny?" Harry asked putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Maybe some Hot Chocolate." Ginny told him leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Oww! Ron." Harry complained rubbing his leg.

"Ronald." Hermione scolded.

"What? I'd like to drink without seeing my sister get molested thank you very much."

"Here you go dears' four hot chocolates." Madam Puddifoot said placing the drinks on the table.

"But we didn't order anything yet." Ron said.

"Oh don't worry. That kind gentleman over there paid for them."

"What kind gentleman?" Hermione asked following her finger to the back of the store. To her horror she saw Snape sitting behind a newspaper which he lowered quickly to give her a smile before pulling it back up.

"When did he get in here?" Harry asked.

Four hot chocolate's later the gang went to Honeydukes to hide. Hermione went to look for crunch worm covered caramel apples to realize that they were all gone. She sighed as she felt someone tap her in the back.

She turned to see the person handing her an apple.

"Thank you," she looked up, "Snape!"

"Granger I think we need to talk … now."

"But umm I'm with my friends."

"They already left with you to the three broomsticks."

"But I'm here."

"Granger you are not the only one who can brew a potion." He smirked, "Follow me."

Defeated she followed him to an empty building. He opened the door and closed it behind them.

"So you thought you could trick the Potion's Master yes?"

"Well …"

Interrupting her, "Question is Granger WHAT DID YOU TAKE FROM MY ROOM!" he shouted at her.

Cowering, "Nothing."

"You lie Granger."

Deciding to change the topic, "You're just mad because you fell for me last night!"

"A young student with a perky chest comes into her Professor's quarters at night. Who wouldn't be attracted?"

"So you admit it then."

"Yes, I admit it. I am attracted to you although I wish I wasn't. Now stop changing topics! WHAT DID YOU TAKE GRANGER!"

"Nothing much."

Growling he pulled her closer to him harshly and used legilimens. He saw only the events of the previous night and what she took.

"Malfoys Wand! You took MALFOYS WAND! What the fuck is wrong with you. You don't just give a Death Eater back his wand! And how come you didn't just ask me. You didn't think I would know! Instead you just had to throw yourself at me like some whore knowing that I'd take the bait! You may be many things Granger, but deceitful isn't one of them!"

Starting to cry, "I … I …just …"

"And not only did you betray my trust as your Professor but what about your stupid friends hmm? What if Malfoy wanted to kill you after you gave him his wand? Did you ever think of that? Did you think no one would notice your disappearance?

And what of Ron hmm? You're the one dating him and look at you hanging off of me! Does he know what you've done hmm? In the future I advise you to think before you act. Brightest witch of our age ha!"

"Are you done yet?" Hermione whimpered crying.

Putting his finger in her face, "Oh this, this has only begun!"

"Stop it please. Just give me a detention. I know I messed up!" she pushed him back.

"A detention will be the least of your worries by the time I'm through with you Granger!"

"What else then?"

"You will serve detention with Filch every weekday until I see fit. Your Saturdays will consist of our apprenticeship. And every Sunday for the rest of this month you will write down what you did wrong and I am taking 100 points from Gryffindor…."

"Anything else?" she asked exasperated.

"I want to know why? Why did you do this?"

"I … I …"

"Don't lie, as a matter of fact, I don't want to know. Tonight however the Slytherin common room needs a good cleaning."

"What I can't do all that! Maybe I should tell Minerva that you keep trying to kiss me."

"Fine, but I wonder whose story she will believe. Yours or mines?"

"She trusts me!"

"But she also knew I had Malfoy's wand and if it's not there …"

"Fine!"

"Good, now you may go and enjoy the last of your freedom."

"You're still mad aren't you?"

"What do _you_ think Granger?"

'_I'm doomed' _she thought when she reached for the door knob.

"Oh and by the way Granger…"

"Yes sir." She sighed. He grabbed her arm and kissed her again before leaving out in front of her thinking _'I shouldn't have done that'_.

Hermione gently touched her lips from his touch before shaking her head side to side and filling it with anger.

…**.. **

**Please review thank you **

**Looks like Snape's not happy … more so than usual**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Little Green Book **

**. **

Snape eventually aka two months later let Hermione off her punishment. He only wished he could stop tutoring her. After that punishment she was far more behaved but her scent drove him mad, literally. He used to have to be in the same room as her before her smell over took him, now he could smell her bathing from his quarters.

It was aggravating. During class he had to sit down the whole time to hide his constant erection. He couldn't even find relief in masturbation anymore. He would find temporarily release and by the time he stood up he was hard again.

Also he had been nicer to her. It was as if his mouth had a mind of his own. If he wanted to tell her her bushy hair was getting in the way his mouth would tell her how soft her hair was. If he wanted to scold her his mouth would just give her a warning. It was hard being him.

Then at night he was visited by rather strong visual scenes between the two. Why was he being punished? Sure he became a Death Eater; told Voldemort where Harry's parents lived, and enjoys making other people miserable, but that is o reason for this painful attraction to Hermione.

However, he had behaved himself. Had pride in his self control that was until the night he woke up under Hermione's bed with her knickers in his mouth. He didn't know how he got there, but he did. He was lucky to get out without being seen.

So after that little incident he knew what he had to do.

"Pumpkin Pavlova." He said watching the statue move to reveal the steps to the headmistress office. He climbed the stairs happy to see Minerva gone.

"Severus," Dumbledore called from his portrait, "Minerva will not be here for another hour or two."

"Actually headmaster I came to speak with you … in private."

"Very well."

Snape stole closer to the painting.

"Sorry Headmaster." He said ripping off his cloak and covering the painting before picking it off the ceiling, flooing to another room, going outside the castle and apparating to a calm forest a few miles away.

Snape pulled off the cloak to see a curious Dumbledore. He leaned the picture against a tree before kneeling a few paces away.

"What is wrong Severus? You are not acting like yourself."

"I have a rather … sensitive issue to discuss with you."

"Go ahead then my friend."

"It's that Granger woman."

"Ah yes I have heard from Minerva that you were giving her a rather extensive punishment for stealing from you."

"That is true but that's not it. Lately I have been rather … attracted to her."

Eyebrow raised, eyes twinkling, "Well she is of age Severus."

"No you don't understand Dumbledore. I have to be with her. I miss her when she is gone…"

"Sounds like love Severus." Dumbledore smiled up at him.

"No you don't understand. I need her. Her body, her soul. I want to poses her. I hate when other people touch what belongs to me although I know full well she doesn't belong to me. I can smell her in the common room from my dungeons. And as of late I can somewhat tell her emotions. It confuses me. Not to mention the fact that every time I see or smell her I get rather erect.

And just the other day in potions I gave Ron detention, not for a real reason, but because he was touching my Hermione. Merlin knows I just want to Avada Kadavra him. Ring his lanky neck from where he stands. I try to be reasonable …"

Dumbledore continued to listen to Severus rant when an idea struck him. Could it be? It was so rare that that happens?

"Severus what is your animagus form?"

"A black panther why?"

"When was the last time you changed into your other self?"

"Years ago."

"Do me a favor and change into your other form and back."

"Yes sir." He said and transformed. Dumbledore watched as the jungle cat sat before him, but then it looked around desperately as if it were trying to find something or someone. He called Severus name quite a few times but the cat didn't seem to hear a word he said. After a while of constant shouting he transformed back.

"Odd." Severus said looking at his self.

"Before you explain to me what is odd, may I ask did you remember anything of your transformation?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" he asked watching Snape nod back at him.

"Then, by chance, have you ever woken up somewhere or appeared in a place suddenly without remembering how you got there."

"Yes, I have had that happen to me far too often."

"And may I ask does these 'blackouts' normally happen around Ms. Granger."

"I have never looked at it that way, but yes."

"And may I ask did you have an affinity for the girl during her first for year of Hogwarts?"

"No, I hated her nearly as much as Potter then."

"So by her fifth year, at the ripe age of fifteen you started to see her differently?"

"I suppose so … what are you getting at Professor?"

"One question my old friend. Do you know what Hermione's animagus form is?"

"No that question has never passed my mind."

"I see," he said in the painting scratching his head, "And as you say the attraction has only gotten worse. Have you physically touched her yet?"

"We've … kissed."

Dumbledore gave him a look that plainly said he was holding out.

"And I rubbed a potion on her leg."

Dumbledore was still giving him the same look.

"I swear that was all Professor!" Snape yelled at him.

"I have a theory mind you that may help."

"So you know exactly what's wrong then?"

"I said I have a theory."

"When aren't your theories correct?"

Chuckling, "You have a point Severus. Now you must hurry back before Minerva comes. I want you to go to my chest in the left corner of the room. It has a six letter combination."

"Combination? That is rather muggle of you."

"Yes anyway the code is E-A-R-W-A-X. Once open look inside for a small green book. Take it and read it in private. I have a feeling you will need it so keep the book. And do hang me back on the wall. It is nice to roam around, but I have missed my old office so."

"Of course sir." He said recloaking the painting and apparating back.

"Malfoy I haven't the time for you now!" he said as he entered the hall.

"Really cause unless that's a portrait of your mum under there, McGonagall's going to kill you."

"Fine, where is she."

"In the dungeons hall outside the Professors office."

"Of course." He said. He walked until he found a rather nice size group of kids and hexed the biggest one, being a Hufflepuff, into hitting a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin.

Smiling at the chaos that broke out, "Malfoy go find McGonagall and tell her there's a rather huge disturbance in the court yard."

He watched as Malfoy do as told. Once he saw Minerva leave he entered the office, places the headmaster back up, and opened the box.

"Why are there so many books in here!" Snape complained to himself.

"Oh Professor McGonagall what are you doing here?" he heard Malfoy say all too loud.

"Why wouldn't I be outside my own office Malfoy," she asked quirking an eyebrow, "Is Professor Snape up there?"

"Of course not." He said loudly again. Snape knew he headed to hurry and thankfully he saw the one green book in the trunk, took it, activated the floo, said his goodbye's to Dumbledore, and jumped in.

"Where is he!" Minerva called bursting in to the office.

"I have no idea who you are talking about." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Minerva shot him a glare before scanning the room to find the fire out. Minerva went to activate the floo to Snape's quarters, but he had already disabled it.

"Damn."

"Language Professor." Malfoy said.

"Just go Draco." She waved him off before turning around to face the headmaster, "So why did he take you?"

"I know I'm in to men Minerva, but I don't believe he tried to harass me."

"You know what I meant!"

"Just a little chat Minerva."

"About."

She looked at him suddenly go back to sleep.

"I know your joking Dumbledore. Wake up this instant or so help me!"

Snape, happy to have survived Minerva, sat on his bed, lit a few candles, and began to read the text called …

**. **

**Please review; thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Paired Animagus **

**. **

The book Dumbledore prescribed him was entitled _Paired Animagus_ by Anna Perenna, Switzer, and Smith. The cover of the green leather bound book held a picture of a human couple with beastly extremities embracing each other under pyxis, the compass constellation.

Settling further into his bed he flipped to the preface which gave a brief introduction on what exactly paired animagus are and how it applies to the reader:

_Preface _

_Paired Animagus or abstringo (meaning to draw together), animagus is a term that refers to wizards and witches who find their soul mate through their animal forms. This relationship, although confusing at first, is a rather beautiful thing. In a way being a paired animagus means that fate has given you someone in the world that is meant to love you to and far after your dying day. _

_._

Snape rolled his eyes. So far it sounded like a romance novel that so many of the young girls in the castle were fascinated about. He flipped through a few more pages and started reading again.

.

_Being paired has nothing to do with ones age and personality. It is more to do with the three parts of the soul. The most correct way to describe the parts of the soul is through the Egyptian belief of the Ba (soul), Ka(spirit), and Akh (magically effected one). Note the Akh is not found in muggles. However, the parts that matter most are the Ba and Ka. Ba is believed to be the part of one's soul that lives on after a person dies. This belief is also held in Western cultures in the belief that the soul leaves the physical body after death and ends up either going to heaven or hell. The Ka is the spiritual essence that differentiates the difference between a living and dead person. _

_You see Ba and Ka are quite similar, but also very different. The spiritual essence is not the same from a live body and a dead one. Spiritual essence should not be confused with the Ba, or soul. The soul is what holds ones personality, likes, dislikes, and essentially what make you you. Your spiritual essence is a defining quality of a living been. It is like the soul, but not. The spiritual essence is mostly described as ones will power in the way that differentiates humans from animals. The will power includes the ability to think and do for one's self. _

_However, in the wizarding world the Akh, or magic within, propels the other parts of the soul from the body and sometimes when the soul parts are ejected they cross each other before being reborn. The process of rebirth doesn't happen immediately, so it is possible that souls can cross each others with many years in between them. _

_When the Akh forces the souls out sometimes the Ka, ones spiritual essence, comes in contact with another, binding both persons together in their next lives. Note once Ka's are paired, they are paired forever, as in life, death, and rebirth. _

_When the Ka's collide they leave a piece of their selves in the other. That is what causes the pairing. In the wizarding world some of us can take on other forms, those who can are called animagi, and what we turn into is essentially a closer representation of our inner selves where are three soul parts reside. That is why a wizard or witch's animagus form will easily identify their pair. _

_And it is the want, the need of the Ka to be whole again that attracts the animagis together, thus labeling them paired aminagus. _

_. _

That part got Snape's attention. So virtually his wounded soul is crying out to be complete and Hermione completes him, how ironic? He then searched for something that could help him with his condition as of now. He eventually found a section that spoke of stages in the relationship.

.

If you are paired you will no rather easily. In most situations the male is the older of the two. You must also keep in mind that since your inner animal is what is closest to your Ka that your urges will naturally be more animalistic.

Anyway the stages are simple as the male needing to claim his territory. Meaning he will go out, find his mate, and essentially mate her. This normally happens around age 15. The taking of the female's virginity is the most well known way of the male claiming his territory.

After that the relationship seems to go in a rather reverse order. The next stage is more of a courtship where the male tries to win the affection of the female through either physical gifts or flattery. Note this stage is the quickest, Usually lasting eight to twelve months.

After that the male's animalistic urge to mate will be kicked in full gear. It is not surprising for the male to want to mate numerous times a day, every day. This, naturally, ends up with the female giving the male children which is the final step of the pairing.

After that you are stuck together for life. Free to mate and have children as much as you want. Note that males will ALWAYS want to mate even if the female doesn't want to. And there is no age limit on the males need for sex either. If anything the older the get the more they want it. See mating in your animagus form on page 312 for more information.

.

He could not believe the older you are the more you want it? That's unfair and he really wanted it now, but he didn't go through the steps with Hermione. What happens if you don't? Hermione hasn't been fifteen for four years and he never touched her like that. Then again from what Albus said it is quite possible he did it in his other form. Flipping again he found a page that talked of ignoring your pairing.

.

_Some of us are right stubborn and think they disserve better in a life partner. Ignoring said pairing WILL NOT make things easier unless you didn't mark your territory. If you did not take your pair's virginity you will not have the following: Uncontrollable urges, increased senses (such as smell) when pertaining to female, or vivid dreams. _

.

"Damn."

_. _

_If you did mate you will notice how hard it will be to control said urges. It can get near painful. In some cases your inner animal will take over and attempt to do the work for you, mainly mate. If your animal is not getting what it wants your humane side will eventually slip the control of the mind and take what it wants. If you feel you are doing things without meaning to it means that you are VERY close to losing control. And when you lose control your body does not care where you are and what you are doing you will stop all activity until you find your mate and take her where she is at that exact moment. _

_However, if you want to delay a potentially embarrassing act the best way is to try to comply with your inner animals demands and make contact with your mate. Contact as in everything from second to third base. _

.

He wanted to cry. Just break down and sob with a pint of ice cream and a pack of chocolate frogs. Why was fate such an ass to him? Now he'd have to try to get Granger to make contact with him lest he pull her from her desk and force himself on her. So since he had all those symptoms he had indeed touch her which explains why she wanted to see Malfoy's animagus form.

So they were paired and as much as he didn't want to believe it as he read the words he knew they were true. He already considered Hermione his. Sighing he sat the book down and paced. Pacing helped him think. Did he want Hermione to be is? Sure she was an insufferable know-it-all and she's friends with Harry Potter, but she does have a lot of admirable qualities.

And it wasn't like she was underage. Pausing slightly he thought what if he tried this courting thing with her and if it came down to it he'd show her that book and make her understand why they had to be together.

He may be old, but he was quite sure he could take on Weasley. Seriously was he even a challenge?

**. **

**Please Review **

**Thanks, tell me if the paired Animagus thing confused you and I apologize to all Egyptians if I didn't phrase that right. I tried lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Confession **

.

Snape is no fool. He decided that he should take a tactical approach in claiming Hermione for himself. He was not some ignorant child, or mislead teenager, he was a man with far too much experience under his belt.

He figured that, knowing the red head, their dates are probably at the Great Hall with him stuffing his face, their free times together are spent with her either watching him fly on his broomstick or playing wizards chest, and their alone time is spent with him sloppily snogging her, making her want to take a kerchief and wipe her face off afterwards.

From this point of view it should be easy. He could take Hermione on nicer dates, they could spend the afternoon talking about things far too foreign to Ron's oversized Dumbo ears, their alone times could also be used productively.

But if there was one thing his years as a double agent taught him it was to know both your enemy and your ally. In this case he would have to know both the enemy, Ron, and the ally, Hermione. And since he thought Ron more boorish than the rats that occupied his home he decided to focus on Hermione.

He knew that flaunting wealth in front of her would only make her more prone to staying with Ron. It would also make him look like an arse. He also knew buying her tons of jewelry would be a waste of time since he knew she preferred books.

However, Hermione had one main distinctive flaw, well two if you count her being friends with Harry, and that is that she is still an incurable little know it all. The woman just has to be right all the time. Although annoying he could make this work to his advantage by doing things that she would assume he would not do.

And just like the little know it all she is if she doesn't know the answer she turns to a good book. But, there are no books about him. No _Snape Illustrated_ or _The Hitchhikers Guide to Snape_. If she wanted to figure him out she would have to get to know him. Which will make her believe that she is the one in control of their 'relationship' when she is not.

'_But first a little test'_ he thought. He walked around the school that day as he always did with authority. Give or take a few house points later he found her walking with Luna Lovegood. He saw some of her hairs that she let get frizzy again covering her face. So he simply slid past her and tucked the hair behind her ear all without looking back.

He heard her soft gasp but didn't dare turn around. Instead he walked it off. Later in class he noticed her eyeing him suspiciously. He would show her no favor in class today. If she raised her hand he shot it down with his piercing remarks. Never once did he make direct eye contact with her. Not while he answered questions, wrote on the bored, looked at her potion, or docked points from Harry.

He knew she was confused. He could see it written plainly over her face. He could feel the hesitation as she sat her vial down for grading. He could almost feel the itch she had to turn around and look at him as she exited the class.

So for the next few days he did nothing. He let her think that what he did meant nothing that it was something he did on a whim. Two days later, however he did it again, but this time he did it just a second or two longer.

This pattern of events transpired until the week before Christmas break. No matter how much he wanted to get her something he refused. He only made contact with the lose curls, but never during class or her private lessons did he do that.

**Before Break (last day of classes)**

"Over the break I want a two foot parchment on the war. I think you all can do that, if not you may choose to write an assessment on your latest assignment. Good bye." He said looming on the front of his desk.

He heard everyone file out except for the annoying three, "Sir." Hermione started.

"Granger if you wish to do both assignments be my guest." He said without looking up.

'_How did he know what I was thinking'_ she thought as they left. Eventually Snape exited himself. He needed to make just a wee bit more contact with her. To leave her … longing.

During lunch Hermione received on owl from Snape telling her that he wished to talk to her in private after lunch.

…

"What do you want sir?" Hermione asked.

"Do you not know what this is about Granger?" he asked in his normal voice. Almost seeming disattached from the conversation.

"I've noticed that you've touched my hair …"

Sitting down his book, "I will be frank with you. I have already wasted so much of my life not letting go of my past … do take a seat Granger."

She sat down eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hermione, I wish to pursue a relationship with you and before you protest I know that you are already in a relationship, but that will not distract my goals. I want to be near you. I hope that we can at least be friends."

"Professor!" Hermione said feeling her face flush, "I … we cant …"

"I understand." He said sitting his book down and walking to the door.

"Wait," she said grabbing his cloak, "We … we could be friends."

He took a quick pause to nod at her before leaving. He waited outside for a few moments to see if she followed him out.

Meanwhile Hermione was rather confused and it wasn't about Snape's confession, but how the truth in his words shocked her soul. She felt an inner warmth bubbling. Not the kind of inner warmth that left your knickers wet, but the kind that made you feel full of butterflies.

She knew that she shouldn't feel this way about a professor namely one such as Severus Snape. But his touches were kind and tender and that confession was kind of a boost to her ego. Ron never told her he wanted to be with her. They just kind of came together after the kiss they shared their six year.

Snape knew he had her hooked. No doubt she would spend all break thinking of him.

**. **

**Please Review Thanks :) **


	10. Chapter 10

_**De' Lover's Locket **_

_**. **_

The golden trio was on the train ride home. Hermione sat closest to the window on Ron's left, her mind anywhere but where her body was. Snape's bold declaration from just a few short hours ago had her reeling. How should one take it when one such as he asks to court you? Hermione did not know how to react at all.

Should she be mad? Should she be happy? Should she want to cry or jump up in down in glee? Should she ask her friends for their input? And why did she feel the need to not let him down? She grabbed his sleeve agreeing to be friends. Why did she do that?

"Hermione please stop daydreaming about snogging Ron." Ginny said snapping Hermione out of her rumination.

"I was not daydreaming Ginny."Hermione told her nearly pealing herself off the glass window.

"Well you did look rather aloft." Harry smiled as Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. Hermione looked the pair across from her over. There was not a doubt in her mind that they were meant to be. They had so much in common from their love of quidditch to their daft use of counter curses. They also seemed to be on an equivalent level. Harry didn't need to dumb down his talking for her. They are like two pieces of one whole.

"Oh and guess what everyone? I promised mum I wouldn't say anything but I just can't hold it in!" Ron shouted.

"What?" They asked collectively.

"Fred's awake!"

"How come mum didn't tell me?" Ginny asked crossing her arms and sticking out a bottom lip.

"I accidently received a direct owl that was meant for dad. Sorry, Ginny."

"You'd think someone would tell me about MY OWN brother," she threw her hands in the air, "What does one have to do to get a little respect be friends with Harry Potter?"

"But your snogging Harry Potter Gin-Gin. That matters to me." Harry said coyly.

Glaring, but reserved Ginny rejoined her boyfriend on the bench. Ron pulled closer to Hermione and grasped one of her hands. It made Hermione sick that after all these years Ron was still shy with her. Sure that was cute five years ago, but now it's rather annoying. So, as usual, Hermione had to make the first move. She laid against him experimentally moving bit by bit. The moment contact was made he stiffened.

Across from them Ginny was glaring at her brother in disproval while Harry was pinching the bridge of his nose. After watching Hermione and Ron attempt to cuddle for ten minutes Ginny couldn't take it no more.

She marched over to them, painfully raised Ron's right arm, ordered Hermione to sit closer, and then put Ron's arm over her shoulder.

"Honestly, you both can snog, but when it comes down to a little cuddling …"

"Relax Gin-Gin."

"Ok James."

"Gross, pet names? I can't believe my best mate has a pet name." Ron hung his head in shame.

"You call her Mionie." Ginny retorted.

"Yeah Ron so let me pick out one for you" Hermione said deviously, "How about elf?"

"I was thinking troll." Ginny suggested. They went on bout pet names with Harry liking Won-won (on is pronounced 'on' not won as in I won a race), Ginny sticking to troll, and Hermione preferring Carrot Top. Eventually the train rolled in.

Outside they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Dudley. Harry had mentioned that he wanted to introduce Ginny to his family. After Harry moved out the two became more like real brothers.

Just shy of two hours later they ended up at the burrow.

"Home at last." Ron said grabbing his trunk and walking towards his home. Hermione watched as Harry near struggled to carry Ginny's trunk as well as his own before whipping out his wand and casting a locomotor spell to do the job far easier.

"Why thank you James."

"And you our most certainly welcomed Gin-Gin." Harry told her kowtowed at the door. Mrs. Weasley beamed proudly at the pair before looking sadly at Hermione. Huffing Hermione used the same spell and took her own stuff up to the room that she would share with Ginny.

"So mum," Ginny asked, "When will Fred get here?"

"Who told you about the surprise!"

"He did." Ginny instantly pointing to Ron who was once again stuffing his face.

"The gift of gab does not suit you well son and he should be home at ay minute. George is picking him up. Or at least he should be." She deathglared George as he walked dow the steps.

"Hey."

"George you were supposed to be getting Fred! You are lucky we have company or I would surely … Fred that is you!" she screamed punching him playfully on the arm.

"Hey." The real George said coming down the stairs.

"It is so great to have the whole family together for dinner."

"Umm Mrs. Weasley if I may?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering if you would let me cook dinner tonight."

"All on your lonesome!"

"Well I used to always cook when I was at the Dursleys. I wanted to make it special to show how much of a family you all are to me."

"That is sweet Harry, but you don't have too …"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley you're the best!" Harry said giving her a hug. He knew the best thing to do was to not take no for an answer. He hurried out the door and apparated to the nearest convenience store.

"Well that was most certainly odd."

An hour later Harry reappeared with tons of grocery bags. So within five hours Harry had managed to cook with near constant unwanted aid from Mrs. Weasley and place Bangers and Mash, Cucumber tea sandwiches, scones, treacle tart, and Dutch apple pie on the table.

All eleven of them ate and talked comfortably throughout the meal when Harry cleared his throat.

"Umm I hope you all liked everything?"Harry asked nervously.

"It was great my boy." Arthur said raising his glass.

Harry walked past Fred and George and 'tripped' behind Ginny's chair.

"Are you ok Harry?" Ginny asked pulling him up slightly from her chair when he pulled a small box out of his back pocket.

"Oh my … Harry you're not …" she said sitting back in her chair as Molly moved from her chair along with Arthur to see what was going on.

Opening the box and pulling out an engagement ring with a chocolate stone in the center with a diamond on both sides. Molly's gasp was audible as a slight pause over took the dining room.

Looking up at Ginny, "I'm not practically good at this. You can ask Hermione. I'm way better with action than words. In that when you were captured your first year at Hogwarts I was horrified, but I'd be damned if I let Voldemort hurt you and when I saw you lying there on the cold floor I thought you were lost and that was the worst feeling in the world, ever.

Worse than being cursed. Worse than losing my parents. Worse than Potion's class. It was at that moment that when I thought I had lost you forever, that I realized how much you mean to me. I've loved you for a long time and now that schools almost over, Voldemort's dead, and I've died once, will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Of course." Ginny smiled as he slid the ring on her finger. Nearly half of a half of a half of a half of a half of a second later they were both being held tightly to Molly's bosom.

"Oh my little Harry and Ginny are going to be married. Finally, a marriage I approve of."

"Mom!" Bill glared at her comment.

Ignoring him, "So when are you going to get married my dears?"

"I … I … cant … br ..bre." Harry gasped.

"Molly sit them down, their turning blue literally." Arthur told her.

"Oh sorry loves."

"That's ok Mrs. Weasley and I was thinking we should get married after school is out."

"Sounds great to me." Arthur said gripping his shoulder with a meaningful look.

"Congrats Harry and you better take care of my sister or else!" Ron said giving the most serious look he could muster.

"Ronald." Hermione scolded lightly.

"If he got you a ring today," George

"Then I wonder what he got you for Christmas?"Fred finished.

**. **

**Snape **

**. **

It had been nearly two days without her scent to waft by his nose and ensnare his senses. Just a few months ago he would had been thankful for this stagnation, but now he was rather destitute. His original plan was to get the girl nothing.

But a part of him felt like he had to. That it was expected of him. But what do you get a girl that prefers the scratch of a quill to paper than the glint of a gem? He didn't want something that said commitment. It had to be something that a man would give to a female friend since that is what she allowed their relationship to be about.

Snape sat beside his lit fireplace, coffee mug in hand. Should he get her a book? That would be to obvious a gift. A journal? She probably had at least a thousand of those already. More homework? Although funny that wouldn't suffice as a proper gift.

What about flowers? No not those either. Flowers tended to have a way of speaking with more volume than the varieties of colors they held. Maybe chocolate? No that is also a personal gift. He couldn't get her jewelry either.

'_Maybe a walk in a muggle shop will help' _he thought as he sat down his mug. Stretching slightly he went into his bedroom and came out properly dressed for a day in London. He briskly walked from the castle and apparated.

Four hours later he was fed up. Muggle stores all held aimless ceramic trinkets and spoons that better benefited someone of McGonagall's age. The there were a bunch of cards, but the happiness that came oozed out of them were like garlic to a vampire so he avoided those. He turned a blind eye to Christmas smelling candles and 100 paged notebooks that cost far more than it was worth.

Eventually he came upon a Simon Flinch bookstore. Inside were many different titles. His favorite being a book that discussed new positions to have sex in which he tucked firmly under his arm before scanning the rest of the store.

The clerk he spoke to talked of romantic books. He envisioned Hermione to be above such things and continued on. Displeased he turned to leave when he saw a thin wire and faux gem bookmark with red and gold tassels. Strangely enough it had a lion on it. Smiling he picked it up and headed to the checkout line.

At home he placed the bookmark carefully on his coffee table. He couldn't just give her a bookmark. That would be cheap. Maybe he had something nice at his mother's home. As a child he hid many of his magical trinkets in the hiding compartment of the attic.

Apparating again he arrived. His mother was not home so he let himself in. Everything was as it had been when he left, morbid. One could mistake the house for a funeral home. Walking upstairs he went to the attic, walked directly five paces northeast of the stairs and removed the five floorboards before him.

Underneath that was the hidden compartment that was locked both by a combination and by a simple spell. He flawlessly flourished his wand a little and put in the combination, 1-30-60, Lily's birthday. He would have to change that. A password should be meaningful and he had lost feelings for her years ago.

Inside were his first broom, trunk, magical mouse for his cat Bibbs that his father gave away, a self writing quill, his picture of Lily, and a pair of binoculars. Perfect.

They were small, but ornate. He remembered getting them from a young Professor he fancied in his first year of Hogwarts.

Flashback

"_My my Severus do you always have to get beat up?" _

"_It's not my fault Professor Cucina!" he spat at her. _

"_Not your fault?" _

"_I walk blindly into their spells. I … I am not as good as they are." Severus said with clutched fist. _

_Bending down to his height with a hand on his shoulder, "Take this." _

"_What is it?" _

"_They're special binoculars. What do you see when you look through them?" _

"_I see you and your wand is rather sparkly all of a sudden." _

"_Correct, not only can the binoculars magnify the area the viewer is looking at, it also has the ability to see magic. That way you will be able to tell if you're walking into a trap. Although I suggest not permanently gluing them to your head Severus." _

"_Thanks!" he said jumping into her arms, "Sometimes I wish you were my mother." _

End Flashback

Snape remembered that Professor had to leave back to America for a family emergency. He never saw her again after that. And the following year James and company made sure to relieve him of them. It might had took a year of living in a few potion's books, and twice that practicing it, but a few spelled tarts and a poly juice potion later he had it back.

It would be the perfect gift for Hermione from one friend to another, not that he'd give it to her though.

**. **

**Christmas at the Weasley's **

**. **

"Oh umm thanks Ms. Weasley." Harry said blushing at the baby booties she gave him.

"I'm not saying you have to rush into it … son. I am just being prepared is all." Mrs. Weasley smiled back at him.

"Right …," Ron said pretending he didn't see that gift or heard that comment, "How about you open this one Hermione."

Hermione extended her hand to their poorly wrapped gift.

"Thanks Ron."

"Open it Hermione!" Ron nearly begged.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch Ron." She said opening the gift and went silent.

"I told you she'd love it." Ron smirked satisfied.

"She might be quiet because she can't think of the first swear word to use to describe it." Ginny muttered under her breath.

In her hands Hermione was holding a locket with a thick golden chain. The locket part however was the size of her fist and the faux red jewel in front held a picture of Ron smiling. It was rather gaudy and horrible.

"Ron it's different." She said bringing an appreciation to her voice that she did not feel."

"Look Hermione every time I , you, or someone else says Ron or Weasley the picture changes. It even speaks a little!"

"How wonderful." She looked at the picture that now sported Ron on a broomstick winking at her.

"How do you get it to speak." She asked.

"Just say Granger." Ron told her.

At the sound of her middle name it said 'Wat'sup Mionie'. After a few minutes she found that it said five things:

Wat'sup Mionie

Want to go on a date with a real Gryffindor, growl

I love my Ronnie Bear

Ron's the best in the whole world

Jingle Bells (extended version)

And she realized it had five moving images as well:

Ron with arms crossed

Ron winking on broom

Ron shirtless blowing her kisses

Ron dancing in his underwear

And Ron as an elf singing Jingle Bells from a script

'_How Horrible'_ she thought to herself as she rewrapped the present best she could to go look for another one.

"No don't wrap it!" Ron stopped her.

"Why not Ron," she saw the downcast in his face, "I didn't want it to get lost among everyone else's gift."

"Wear it Mionie. For me?" he pleaded.

Mentally sighing, "Of course Ron."

"It looks beautiful on you." Fred giggled aloud with George.

"If by beautiful you mean god awful."

"Be nice Ginerva, not everyone can have an engagement ring." Her mother told her.

"Hey whose gift is this?" Percy asked pulling out a …

**. **

**Earlier that Morning **

**. **

Snape came top with his feet cold and nose stuffed. He looked around confused. Did he not go to sleep in his bed? Then he realized he had something in his mouth. He opened the small burlap sack to reveal the gift that he did not remember wrapping for Hermione.

Behind him were large cat prints.

'_So I changed again'_ he thought to himself _'where am I?' _

Then her scent smacked him in the face almost causing him to fall on his rump. On closer inspection he realized he was no more than a mile away from the burrow. Apparently his inner self wanted her to have a Christmas gift.

Knowing it would be a waste of time to turn around he snuck to the home and levitated his gift under the tree through an open window. When he was sure it was secure he apparated away making sure to leave not a trace of him behind, except for her gift.

**. **

**Continuing X-Mas with the Weasley's **

**. **

Percy asked pulling out a maroon wrapped box.

"It says it's for Hermione," Charlie said taking it from him.

"From who?" Fleur asked.

"It says Professor Snape."

"Him!" Ron and Harry grown together.

"Mind your matters boys." Percy snapped.

Hermione opened the gift feeling all ten sets of eyes upon her. Inside was a beautiful bookmark and binoculars. Odd but cute, better than the cursed lovers locket.

"I know what that is." Arthur smiled.

"Which are you talking about? The glasses or the bookmark." She asked.

"The binoculars. They were big quite a few years back. Able to see all magic's, even hidden ones. The lot of them were destroyed by the Death Eaters at their height, but the few that were sold were sold when, by George, Snape had to be but a boy, not even Ron's age."

"Really!" Hermione said smiling ear to ear.

"Strangely enough their American."

Hermione loved the gift. It made her wish she had gotten Severus something.

**. **

Severus apparated outside the castle when he heard someone growl out Avada Kadavra!

**. **

**Please review; thank you **

**I know you all want the Lovers Locket right? (sarcasm) :}**


	11. Chapter 11

**Returned **

**. **

Despite Hermione's best efforts she hadn't been able to find the proper way to 'misplace' her locket yet. She had tried everything from Crookshanks took it to 'opps I lost it in the garden' and still Ron had managed to find it.

She wanted to tell him she hated it, but doing such a thing in front of Mrs. Weasley especially while she's so happy to plan Harry and Ginny's wedding was just uncalled for. She also thought about cursing the thing, but she never had a moment alone.

The on the way back to Hogwarts at the end of break Ron had begged Hermione to wear it every day. Hermione tried to tell him that it was unethical and inappropriate for class, then, judging by his confused look she tried a different approach.

"Ronald, I do not wish to make the other girls jealous."

"You think it will!"

"Ronald I do not want to be hexed by Lavender Brown for the rest of term."

"She won't do anything."

"It is also rather heavy."

"I am sure you have a spell to fix it Mionie."

"But I don't want anyone else to see you in your underwear …"

"Don't worry Hermione only you are privy to the goods."

"Gross." Ginny said aloud.

"But out." Ron told her.

"And Ronald as head girl if I condone this then every other girl in Gryffindor would have them."

"I can tell they're all 'dying' to get their hands on one." Ginny said sarcastically.

Giving Hermione a sympathetic look, "Ron," Harry started, "Don't you think she shouldn't wear it to class? The last thing you want is for old Snape to take it."

"Yeah the pervert is probably into that." Ron said.

"He is not." Hermione answered a little to quickly drawing a look from Ginny.

"He's not married, dating, or has a social life what so ever." Ron defended his point, "He's obviously queer, and he did 'work' for the Headmaster for quite some time."

"Look I'm not Snape's number one fan or anything, but I think after my mother broke his heart he has never been able to put the pieces back together again. And my mum's not a man." Harry said.

"Whatever." Ron said brushing off the topic.

"This thick chain also makes me itch." Hermione said to Ron.

"Well tuck some of that hair underneath it." He said rearranging her hair for the better. Hermione could tell she was not going to win this battle.

Hogwarts Again: First day of classes

Hermione had made sure to beat both Harry and Ron outside. She wore the locket underneath her clothes of course and made sure to avoid anyone who would say her name and set off the cursed locket.

"Hiding?" Luna asked running into her quite literally.

"No." Hermione said noticing the contact had made the locket fall out of her shirt."

"Hermione what is that dreadful thing?"

"Umm … look there's a creature I have never heard of or read about floating just down that hall!" At that Luna ran away.

She had managed to make it almost to the library when Ron and Harry rounded the corner.

"There you are Mionie we've been looking for you for ages. I'm starved!"

"Morning." She greeted them halfheartedly a she followed them to breakfast. All the tables were practically full. What luck.

As Ron ate he noticed that Hermione had the locket under her shirt. In his mind the girl was hiding it from psycho Brown, but now that she was safe it wasn't needed under her shirt.

"Hey Hermione let me show the rest of the table my gift for you."

She dropped her fork.

"Ron ohh look something o the table you hadn't ate yet." Harry said trying to distract him.

Not falling for it, "Come on Mionie, and bring it out."

Wishing she would have let herself be killed in the ministry in her fifth year she pulled it out. She instantly was met with a huge round of laughter.

"Watch it as I say Ron, Weasley, Granger."

The laughter started to attract the members of the other table. Hermione looked like she was about to blow at any second. Thus Ginny stood up and loudly cleared her throat proclaiming, "I am to be Potter's wife, and look at this awesome engagement ring and if any of you have a problem with it I would love to personally show you my Bat-Bogey Hex!"

"You're getting married!" Neville smiled approvingly. The Gryffindor table applauded the engagement including quite a few members of the other house, even Slytherins. Also the teachers clapped from the head table.

Harry turned to see Minerva's over exited look. He even noticed that Snape was clapping, rather poorly, but it was a clap none the less. And why was he so pale looking today?

Hermione whispered a thank you to Ginny for diverting attention. After this they would have potions.

**A While Back **

"I see time has not helped your aim Fenrir or perhaps you missed on purpose." Snape said looking into his enemy's eyes.

"Of course I missed Severus. A traitor such as you does not disserve a quick death."

"Then why are you here?"

"Traitors must be dealt with. I knew Voldemort was ignorant as to put so much faith in you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I will resurrect Voldemort and he will rule at my side."

"Have you mistaken Voldemort for someone else? He is not one to just share power."

"Oh he will if everything goes according to plan."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that you'd actually put that brain of yours to use."

"You should thank me Severus," he said pulling out his wand, "That I have ordered the other Death eaters to not kill you."

"Then I owe you my thanks." Snape said pulling his wand out.

"Ha, just because I won't kill you doesn't mean that I want toy with you first. Let's really put your skills to the test."

"Very Well."

**Potion's class **

Hermione had tried to hide the damn thing, but he just had to be so persistent! She had to wear it in class. Snape saw this and probably would have laughed if his body didn't hurt so much. Instead he turned around and chose not to say anything, which was a huge relief for Hermione.

"Does anyone know where to find a black dragon egg shell? When crushed the shell is an excellent catalyst … Anyone besides Granger. Weasley perhaps?" he asked.

Then all of a sudden the room filled with a chorous of 'Jinngle Bells' that made Snape turn instantly and glare at her.

"Ten points Granger."

'Want to go on a date with a real Gryffindor, GROWL'

"Gra." Snape started.

"Snape just don't." Harry stopped him.

"Hand it over girl."

She started to pull it off nearly too happy when Ron stopped her.

"You can't have my Mionie's Lovers Locket."

"Oh God." Hermione whispered to herself. She was sure her face was about as red as their house color, but from anger or embarrassment she didn't know.

"The contraption is disrupting class!" Snape yelled back at him.

Placing an arm around Hermione, "Then just don't say our names for the rest of class. You cant steal things from us."

"But as a Professor he is obligated…" Hermione started.

"Hush Hermione, Big Ronnie's got this." He comforted her.

"Did he just say Big Ronnie?" Malfoy laughed.

Snape was trying to contain his anger. He was doing so much better with these three and now he was writhing. He could see the agony clearly plastered on Hermione's face and that Weasley jerk …

"Yep that's what I said. Got a problem with it Draco?" Ron yelled across the room.

"Of course not Big Ronnie." Draco said in the most Hermione-like voice he could manage causing quite a few chuckles.

"Fine, 100 house points from you Weasley and a detention every night until I can get that accursed song out my ears!"

'I love my Ronnie Bear' the locket said.

Snape literally growled causing the room to go instantly quiet except for the bothersome locket.

"Snape will you please stop growling at my girl and I like a mutt with rabies!"

A good long line of profanities shot out, each directed at Ron. Having suffered enough Hermione ran to the girl's bathroom to cry her troubles away.

**A While Back Part: 2 **

They had thrown curses back and forth for near twenty minutes.

"Crucio!" Fenrir growled out.

Dodging with a flick of his cape, "Expulso."

Fenrir cartweeled to the side, "Getting tired old man?"

"Hardly." Snape said sending a quick expelliarmus his way. Greyback watched as his wand was blasted yards from his large calloused hand, but he was a werewolf. He didn't need his wand to hurt the likes of Snape, he just needed him to come into his home field; the woods.

Snape watched as Greyback retreated into the Dark Forest. Grabbing his wand he followed. After a few minutes it became quite clear that he had not only lost him, but walked into a trap. As he walked he heard the gentle bend of a firm branch above him. He turned, creating a gust of wind strong enough to make him fall.

He fell alright. Hard, but that didn't stop him. He was gone before Snape could whip out another curse. Snape looked everywhere as best he could with his five senses from where he stood. Sometimes he would turn and hear a blur, other times a howl would pierce the uncomfortable silence.

Then it got to quiet. He knew he was about to be attacked. He heard a sound behind him, turning to late. Greyback punched him in his ribs and sent him flying into one of those overgrown black oak trees that littered the Dark Forest.

**Hermione **

… **would **not leave that bathroom. Not when Ginny came to get her, not when Luna did, not when Harry did, not when Neville did, and certainly not when Ron did.

"I have never (sob/hiccup) been so (sob/hiccup) embarrassed in my entire life!" Hermione cried from her stall by the time Professor McGonagall was called in to handle things.

"Sweetheart please come out of there." Minerva asked.

"No! I rather die!"

"It wasn't that bad. You'll see." Minerva tried to coax her out, "Would it help if I ask Snape to let you teach a few classes?"

"No, I mean I'd love too, but … but (cries again)."

"Please do not make me do this the hard way." McGonagall warned.

Five minutes later Hermione came out. She was tired so Ron carried her to the common room that was now empty since the rest of the students were in the Great Hall for dinner.

Looking at the sleeping Hermione, "I know Snape hurt your feelings Mionie. I know how much you love that locket. So to make sure it sticks I've learned a charm. I would tell you about it since you're awake, but since you're not I'll cast it for you, Movis Impossibulis [great name for spell right :)]."

**A While Back Part: 3 **

Snape felt two of his ribs shatter, and his back hurt. He tried to pull himself up when Greyback flung him sky high. In the air he managed to shoot him with a sectumsempra, but once he hit the ground again the pain made him stop.

An enraged Greyback pulled himself from the ground and charged at Snape yet again and was hit with another curse. Hurt Snape managed to run to his feet. He was eventually chased into a miniature black lake. He swam for his opponent when his leg was grabbed and he was pulled under.

Snape had no time to take a breath of air and gagged. Eventually everything went blurry again till he was thrust against a rock. Disoriented, his opponent was able to take back his wand.

"I would turn you, but where's the fun in that? I have a … peculiar use for you that I know you'll just love." He said and dragged Snape back to the school.

Snape awoke far more injured than he remembered in the hospital wing. He was alive and that bothered him. An opponent like Fenrir would never leave his prey alive no matter who they were. So what was the wolf planning?

He'd have to find out before it was too late.


	12. Chapter 12

**What did I do to Disserve This **

**. **

It took all Hermione had to not kill Ron the moment she found out he enchanted that locket to her. So instead of getting angry she decided to get even. She got Ron a man locket the size of a fist as well and instead of her it had a picture of his mom on it.

Smiling to herself she bought the locket in a box to Ron at the lunch table with a huge smile on her face. Before handing Ron the box she made him promise to wear it as long as she had hers on, not that he'd have a choice the moment he put it on since she charmed it.

"Ron you'll love it!" she said. Harry and Ginny shared a look as Ron opened the box to reveal the locket. His face instantly fell. _That hypocrite_ she thought still smiling.

"Mionie I … I don't know what to say."

"Oh do try it on Ron." Hermione insisted. He placed it on his neck to keep her smiling.

"It looks great." He lied apparently.

"Oh Ron you should know that the images and the words change just like mine!"

"Why is my mum on it?" Ron asked.

"Because I know how much you love her. I just wanted to get you a personal gift."

Ron noticed that it, like Hermione's had five images.

Mrs. Weasley scolding him

Mrs. Weasley kissing his cheek

Mrs. Weasley smiling

Mrs. Weasley holding a baby Ron

Mrs. Weasley giving a four year old Ron a spanking

It also made five different sounds.

Wash behind your ears Ronny

Do you need me to help you wipe Ronald

Well, you'd best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley!

( a lulibye from his child hood)

"Hermione," Ron started embarrassed it's …."

"Wonderful, perfect, amazing, alluring …."

"Bloody awful!" Ron complained trying to take it off, but he couldn't.

"But Ron you look so handsome." Ginny laughed.

"Hahaha way to go Hermione." Harry laughed.

"As you see Ron, it activates if someone says mine or your names." She smiled deviously.

The rest of the whole week they argued on and on. Ron was pissed that it was charmed to his neck. All week Hermione let him bitch and moan about how god awful it was. She let him talk about how heavy, how oversized, how annoying, and embarrassing it was.

Finally she had enough. Her and ron along with Ginny and Harry were coming back from the pitch.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Hermione shouted at him instantly quieting the group and a few nearby, "I am sick and tired of all you whining! Yes I gave you that damn locket to embarrass you!"

"I knew you did it on purpose!" Ron yelled back.

"You hated it didn't you! "

"Of course I did Mionie, it was embarrassing, impractical, foolish, stupid …."

"Well welcome to my f'n nightmare Ronald."

At her tone he took a few defensive steps back, "You … you don't like the locket I gave you."

"Gee Sherlock how long did it take you to find that one out hmm?"

"I bet a sickle on Hermione." Ginny whispered in his ear.

"No fair, obviously she's gonna win." Harry whispered back.

"Well I'm sorry Hermione that I can't afford what you like!"

"This isn't about the money!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't and even if it was do you think I would be here with your pathetic arse today if I did?"

"She has a point you know."

"Shut up Ginny!"

"Don't yell at her!" Harry yelled back.

"Sorry you two. This is only between Hermione and i. Gosh I don't see why you're being so mean and selfish."

"Selfish!" Hermione shouted as Snape appeared on the scene, "Selfish! You think that I am selfish!"

"Do I ever complain to you about helping you with your homework? Do I ever complain to you about you forcing me to watch you fly on your broom all day with Harry? Did I even once hold Lavender Brown against you? Do I ever complain about us spending our dates in the Great Hall playing Wizard Chess? Do I ever complain about you bothering me when I am reading …" her voice rising louder as she gained momentum.

"The answer to all those questions in case you were wondering was NOOOOOOOO! I'VE NEVER ONCE TREATED YOU WRONG. I HAVE NEVER LOOKED UPON YOU LIKE A DISADVANTED JUST BEACUASE YOU COME FROM AN UNDERPRIVLIGED FAMILY, OR THAT YOUR LANKY, OR HAVE MORE FREEKLES ON YOUR FACE THAN HAGRID HAS HAIR ON HIS CHEST! NEVER ONCE HAVE I TREATED YOU LIKE YOU WERE WORTHLESS!"

"Hermione please calm down." Ron tried to calm her, "I forgive you now let's put this all behind us …"

"You forgive me! Ha, it should be you who should be thanking me. You would be nothing if it weren't for Harry and less then nothing if it weren't for me. How does it feel to always live in the shadow of someone else hmm?"

"Well…"

"Rhetorical question Ron!"

"Well how was I supposed to know Hermione? That's it were done!" Ron said.

"We were never together in the first fucking place. I am going to turn and leave now so that you can get a good view of my back because that is all you will see of me from now on!"

"You look better from behind anyway!" Ron shouted back at her.

"That is because you can't handle what's at the front of me! How many guys in a world need a book to teach them how to touch a girl? Too bad you haven't developed basic reading skills yet."

"Hermione is going to kill him." Ginny whispered.

"We should do something." Harry whispered back.

"Good you stop them and I'll send an owl to Fred and George."

"Ginny!" Harry glared back at her.

"What," she said back innocently, "It's just my suggestion."

"Well atleast I don't look like a furry rug!" Ron shouted.

"Great comeback." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well at least I don't have to rely on Harry to get a job for me! Do you even think the Chudly Cannons would have even considered hiring you if it wasn't for Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived aka The Chosen One aka The Boy who Defeated Voldemort hmm?"

"Harry you … you begged them to hire me?" Ron asked sadly.

"Oh look Ginerva lunch is ready." Harry said quickly pulling her away with him.

Ron couldn't believe Hermione had told him the truth just as much as the rest of the people gathered round did. Hermione knew she had gone more than a little overboard. She calmed herself before storming back outside to the empty quidditch pitch.

She thought after her little confrontation she would cry, or curse, or scream. Instead she felt oddly relieved.

Meanwhile Snape placed a comforting arm on Ron's shoulder, "I would take points away from the disturbance that you caused, but it appears you've already had punishment enough."

"Shuddup." He heard Ron say before he too walked outside. Since Hermione was already pissed beyond all reasoning he thought it best to reveal the truth to her. He saw her strangely enough smiling and pacing back and forth across the field lost in her own mind.

She didn't see him so he changed willing that his inner animal would not take control. Now on all fours he was relieved to be in control as he walked closer to the girl.

Hermione heard a growl from behind her. It was the panther.

"I have been looking for you," she said raising her wand, "You will pay for rapping me!"

'crap, so I did rape her; good job Snape' he thought to himself as he sat still and let her fling her curse. She was angry which lowered her aim but not the force behind it. None the less he dodged effortlessly. With each hop here or there he moved himself closer. He was about to reveal himself when she had enough and turned into her panther and ran.

Once again Hermione was being hunted by that damn thing in the dark forest. She had done her best to attack him with her wand. It should have been easy. Apparently she was wrong. From experience she knew she couldn't take him on panther to panther.

Snape chased her easily, but let her stay in front. He would let her tire herself out. Ten or so minutes later he was tired of waiting for her to get tired and tackled her. She landed on her back and changed back to normal. He sat back and did the same thing.

For a moment her eyes were just big. Then tears followed along with a pointing finger, "You … you … I thought you were a … but you did … you knew! A bat … you … you … have two animagus forms? And I will kill you!"

"Steady yourself Granger and let me explain."

"I do NOT have to listen to you."

Remembering one of the many things he had read in that book, "Sit Granger!" he ordered. Hermione felt the strange sensation of her legs trying to buckle without her permission. She tried to fight against it and fell on her side before sitting up.

"How did you do …" she started.

"Will you let me explain?"

She agreed and he continued on, "I raped you, but I do not remember doing it. You see I did it, without doing it."

"Excuses Professor." She sniffed with her arms crossed.

"It's true Granger. I don't always have … control over my animagus form and as of late over myself. That is why at times I become rather taken by you."

"I don't believe you."

"I see." He said whipping out a wand and casting a few wards around them, "Read this book and you shall see. I suggest you start with," flipping to the sections he read last time, "These."

Snape watched her expressions as she read. Her face had turned all shades of red by the time she was done with those three passages.

"That's unbelievable!" she said roughly tossing he book back.

"You aren't mad at me are you?"

"Of course I'm angry."

"I know your mad, but you do not act like a girl ready to take revenge do you. You know it's true. Keep the book Granger. Read through it."

"You only admit to liking me because of this text?"

"I fancied you before, the text only confirmed it. Our favorite headmaster leant it to me."

"Why am I not surprised."

"So, if this book is completely accurate what are you thinking now?"

"I think I'm missing a class."

"Not that! I meant," she paused briefly stricken by another blush, "what are you thinking about me?"

"About you?"

"Just answer the question pal."

"At the pitch I wanted to brush the hair out of your face, but now I have been thinking about ripping your clothes off with my bare fist, picking you up, and slamming your front on the nearest tree so that I can screw you while your sensitive nipples rub against the bark. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Umm."

"Look I don't want us to just be puppets of fate. If you do not wish to be with me I will try my best to honor that …"

"Until you go crazy with lust?" she finished. He just nodded at her.

"Well I'm still mad at you! I'll never forgive you for what you did." She said fire back in her voice.

"I don't expect you to. Throughout my entire life the only ones who granted me complete forgiveness was Albus and that stupid Potter boy."

Hermione turned to leave when she was instantly thrusted against a tree.

"Sorry." He said releasing his grip, "I have been around you far too long today. Please leave fast while I still have some self control." He said and fell to the ground shuddering. A part of her wanted to help him, but she knew if she did that would entail a repeat of the last night she was out here in the woods, so she made a break for it.

She didn't go to class. Instead she found the solitude of her bedroom more appealing. She was beside herself about Ron and then Mr. Romantic turns out to be the arse that raped her. Even worse he didn't immediately tell her the truth. Should she even forgive that bastard?

Then Ron had turned into a burden, a deadweight that has yet to be cast from her shoulders. In her opinion right now they both were lowly in her eyes. Storming to herself she heard a knock at the door.

"Heh Hermione, let's go for a walk." Harry said.

"It's late."

"I have my cloak."

"Ok fine."

"So eager to break the rules are we now." He teased.

"You're a bad influence." She called back before leaving her bed.

Around the Lake

"Hermione do you want to talk?" he asked after a while.

"I … I don't know where to start."

"How do you feel then?"

"I feel that … that everyone expects Ron and me to be together Harry and I'm not sure if I want that anymore. I mean I did see it, envisioned it, and even picked our children's name out. But now …"

"When I was with Cho at first I thought that we were perfect for each other. Then I realized that the thing that kept coming between us was me and Cho wasn't willing to really be Harry Potter's girlfriend. It's kinda funny now looking back at all the hours I spent thinking of her."

"I think it's time for me to move on, but if I do will Ron be ok?"

"Hermione you've taken care of us for so long, but in the end this is your life to live. The war is behind us so just you know … live."

**. **

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Why I Choose Snape **

**. **

Last week I was mad. Last week I had separated from my boyfriend. Last week I found out that Snape was the panther and that fate had paired us together. Last week I didn't want anybody, but that was last week.

**At Present **

Hermione's hand traced the outline of his chest, every once in a while picking a random piece of curly black hair to twist in her fingers. She felt oddly at piece. For once her morning seemed to be moving at a slow place that she was happy with. Hermione didn't care that she had class later that day, for now it was just her and her other half.

Snuggling closer she received a kiss on her head.

"Are you ready to go again Hermione?"

"What would give you that idea?" she asked innocently as her hands stroke his length.

"I think we both know."

"We have class today."

"I'm cancelling them; keep stroking."

**Last Week**

Hermione refused to talk to Ron as promised and she did her best to ignore Snape going so far as to not even raise her hand once in his class. She tried not to take her anger out on poor Harry. It was just that Ron kept trying to hog him and it annoyed her to no end.

Right now was one of those times.

"Come on Harry lets go." Ron said grabbing his arm.

"Sorry Ron, but I promised to go to the library with Hermione. We do have a test next week."

"I know." Ron sighed.

"Hello Ronald, let's go Harry." Hermione said. Harry was about to follow when Ron steeped in front of them.

"Why are you trying to hog my best mate Hermione!" Ron demanded.

"I am not hogging him! I am trying to help him accomplish his goal of being Auror."

"Yeah right, you just want to keep him from me."

"Gosh you sound a lot like Ginny today Ron."

"I do not sound like …"

"Hey whose owl is that?" Harry asked as the platinum blonde owl dropped a letter at Ron's feet.

"It's Fleur's." Ron muttered until he realized he had just received a howler from his mother.

"Oh Merlin!" Ron shrieked.

"Open it Ron, it can't be worst then the first one you got right?" Harry said patting him on the back.

He opened it to hear: RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP WITH HERMIONE! I HAVE BEEN PLANNING YOUR WEDDING FOR YEARS AND RINGS ARE NOT CHEAP! YOUR FATHER WORKED SIX MONTHS OF OVERTIME STRAIGHT SO THAT YOU COULD GET AN ENGAGEMENT RING FOR HERMIONE AND AFTER ONE LITTLE ROW YOU DUMP HER! HAVE YOU NO SENCE? I RAISED YOU BETTER, JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

IF HERMIONE AND YOU ARE NOT ENGAGED BY THE END OF THE SCHOOLYEAR YOU ARE DEAD! DID YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!"

"You were going to ask me to marry you?" she asked stunned.

"Yeah … so." Ron said looking at the pieces of letter that fell to his feet.

"Why did you want to marry me?"

"Should I just … go?" Harry asked making a v-line for the library.

"Because I like you all right."

"What do you like about me?" Hermione said heart softening.

Two minutes later Harry could have sworn he saw the ground melt wherever she had steeped.

"Didn't go well?" Harry asked.

"He said he loved me because I 'you know had a big brain'!"

"Oh you know Ron."

"That I do a little more than I would have preferred." She said as they started studying together.

**Confrontation **

Hermione, who had yet to read more of that book, stomped to Snape's quarters. Before she raised her hand she heard an, "Enter."

"How did you …" she asked.

"Smelled you." He interrupted.

"Oh."

"Is there," he looked up at her, "Something you want?"

"I came to talk."

"Then talk."

"I am mad at you, but really I don't know what to do about it? I'd love to hex you into oblivion, curse at you, and choke the living daylights out of you, but I mean your Professor Snape, I have some respect for you and to find out that you're the one who … who did that to me. It's just …"

"You don't know how to handle me being the bad guy. That's comical."

"Severus! Snape, I meant sir!"

"You may call me Severus." He said idly flicking his hair like a girl in an L'Oreal commercial, "How would you like to let me prove my worth to you for a couple of days?"

"Prove your worth?"

"Prove to you that I am not exactly what you make me out to be. Just like the rest of your freakish friends you know of me, but not about me. Give me a chance is all I ask for. What is the worst that can happen?"

Hermione thought it over, "Alright four days, starting tomorrow. From Saturday to Tuesday I will be for lack of a better term your girlfriend and when the times up I decide. Fair enough."

"That's all I'm asking for." He said.

**Saturday **

As per usual she arrived for lessons except when she came in she saw him next to a desk reading with some tea and biscuits sitting next to him.

"Morning Granger." He greeted with a faint smile.

"Morning."

"What is it that you want to do today?"

"Pardon." She was taken aback by his question. No one ever really asked her what she wanted to do.

"I asked what is it that you would like to do."

"Well what I really wanted to do today was to simply read in the library that is if you don't mind."

"Then to the library we go."

In the library Hermione, thanks to Snape, was a loud to look at books in the restricted section. Like a child in a candy store she was grabbing books left and right ready to devour their contents. Snape on the other hand was looking for books that spoke of people coming back from the dead.

After lunch Hermione wanted to go to Hogsmeade to buy her cat a few things and some more parchment which he eagerly paid for. They also got a few butterbeers and she forced, I meant not so kindly, pushed him into Honeydukes so that he could by some candy.

Two boxes of Every Flavor Beans later they were sitting alongside the lake.

"May I ask Sna … Severus why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you become a Death Eater?" Frankly she was curious.

"In truth I never fit in at school. I was always the outcast who doubled as James's punching bag. No one really cared about me except for Lily and a teacher who was here for one year. I told Lily she was a mudblood, because I was angry. I didn't mean it, but she never forgave me.

I had lost the one thing I actually had here at Hogwarts. At home my parents were always fighting, but it was a sanctuary compared to Hogwarts if I spent my summers in the attic away from my dad and from the window I would see Lily, see her, but could never have her. It was maddening.

I felt that I had no place in the world. Nowhere that someone like me could fit in, that was until I helped a fellow student name Lucius Malfoy out of a jam. He was impressed with me. Since I helped him he felt indebted to me. He knew how ostracized I was. But he promised me that there was a place that I would not be judged, but celebrated, treated like one of a big family

Looking back I think it stupid that I fell for that, but you do not know how desperate I was. I agreed instantly and within a fortnight I was a Death Eater."

Hermione took a moment to absorb what he said. He didn't join because he wanted to rid the world of impure bloods, he joined because he was lonely. He had no body, and even now he still doesn't really have anybody.

"May I ask you something?" he asked her.

"Sure."

"How do you feel with those two. I o not understand how someone of your stature could survive amongst them for so long."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh seriously they aren't that bad. Not really. I think we get along because we each have something to offer each other I guess. I'm smart, Harry's the unspoiled rich kid, and Ron brings a lot of heart top our group."

"You complete each other."

"Yep."

**Sunday **

"Today we will do what I want." He told her the moment she crossed the threshold, "We are going to visit Mrs. Snape."

"You're married!"

"My mother." He said simply.

"And you picked her flowers?"

He looked down at the blue orchids in his hand, "They were the one's father used to give her when he cared."

Minutes later they appeared outside of the desolate home. After the door bell rung an old hunched lady with curly hair answered the door, "Hello again Mr. Snape."

"Matilda." He greeted, "She is my mother's nanny."

"Your mother needs a nanny."

"You will see." He said leading her through the halls. The place was rather big and empty at the same time. In a way the place felt dead. Even the sparse floral arrangements had no life. They just hung there.

In the dinning room sittng by a plate of untouched food was a near seventy year old lady with hair identical to Snape's all though longer, unruly, and mostly grey. The woman seemed to not be present in her own head, that is, until she saw Snape.

"Severus!" she beamed, "Oh and you brought my favoritist flowers."

Pulling them away, "You can have them only after you eat."

"Grouch." She whimpered before eating. Once finished she looked at Hermione, "Who's she?"

"A friend."

"She looks like Chewbaca."

"Manners mother."

"Sorry Severus. What is it … I mean her's name?"

"My name is Hermione Granger." She said extending your hand.

Glaring at the outstretched hand, "So what do you want from my son?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

"You witches and wizards always wanting never giving. My poor Severus a slave to his own world."

"You are a witch as well mother." Snape pointed out.

"And I've given up on both worlds long ago. In fact I'd be dead now if somebody wasn't taking care of me!" She rounded on Snape with evil eyes.

"You need to live."

"Only for your sake I do do that much."

Sighing Snape pulled out a chair for Hermione to sit in. Hermione was upset that she would accuse her of using Snape, but at the same time she understood.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Mrs. Snape asked Hermione.

"A bit." She answered truthfully.

"At least you're an honest one, not that beautiful though."

"Well look who's talking." Hermione retorted before she could stop herself.

"I was beautiful once. Matilda fetch my picture."

Miltilda scurried off. Eventually she came back with meals for everyone and a picture. Hermione was almost stunned. The woman in there was beautiful in every way shape and form. She look almost like Cher.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Time child. I was beautiful yes, beautiful and stupid. Fell in love with the wrong guy, married him, had my little Severus, and killed the man. I swear it was an accident. When I saw him try to hurt my baby I just … snapped. I didn't even use my wand. My fist sufficed."

"Mother can we not tell our guest this story please."

"She asked. And can you believe this git of a son erased that memory from my mind for twenty years! Twenty!"

"It was for your own good. You were happier when you forgot. Anyway I actually came here to introduce you to the woman I care about." Snape said.

"She's not like that Lion girl is she?"

"Lily mother."

"That be the one."

"No mam, I'm not like Mrs. Potter."

"Really?" she said with a disbelieving look.

"Let me ask you this hairy one. What is it that you like about my son?"

Hermione took a minute to search for the answer, "He's brilliant and kind in his own way."

"Fair enough. Severus are you going to marry her before I die of suicide or old age?"

"Mother honestly." Hermione listened to them bicker. It was as if they both shared the same mind. After a few hours she warmed up to Mrs. Snape and Vice Versa.

…

Monday went by easily. When neither had class they spoke of the latest ingenious wizard designs and potions or sometimes they would just talk. They even snuck off to a museum or two. It was actually the most fun Hermione had had in a long while.

Hermione had discovered that Snape was indeed a person. A person that she was willing to get to know so on Tuesday night she had came to his quarters to tell him such.

The door was already unlocked as she walked in to find him lying on the couch.

"Hello."

"You are here rather late." He said.

"I wanted to tell you that I … I wanted to give us a chance."

Sitting up, "Really?"

"Yes, I'd like to be your girlfriend for real this time."

His smile was near blinding for a few seconds and then his gaze went primal.

"Is something wrong Severus?"

"No, why do you ask?" he said stalking over towards her.

"I'm gonna go." She said turning on her heel to make a break for it. When he grabbed her from behind and sent a silencing charm at the door so that nobody would hear them.

"Let me go!" she panicked.

"I don't think so pet." He said ripping her shirt off with his bare hands, "Go head run from me."

Hermione glared as she faced him and reached for her wand when she realized it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" he asked tossing her wand far behind him. Needless to say she ran again. The next time he managed to get her skirt. After that her bra. By then he was tired of her games and used his wand to wrap his bed curtain around her waist to bind her.

She fell to the ground with her legs thrashing, just the way he wanted it. He pulled her to him rather swiftly. Hermione didn't know how he did that before he kissed her. She tried to fight him at first, but it felt good. As they kissed she felt his hand slip into her knickers and started to rub her vigorously.

When she was moanimng against his mouth he broke for air.

"I," panting, "Do … not … want this."

"Your body says contrary he said bending down to bite off her panties and held them to her face to show where the white fabric had become dampened.

"It has been a long time since I had you." He said with clear disapproval.

"Maybe you should try asking nicely first!"

"Hmm I'll think about that." He said putting his face back between her legs using his strong arms to keep those same legs still. He at first licked gently. Just up and down. Nothing much, but already she had started to pant.

Hermione wanted to fight him she really did, but it felt so very very good. Then his tongue entered her. Hastily he drew it in and out. She could practically feel herself dripping by the time he pulled back.

"Are you going to be a good Kit or will I have to keep you tied up?" he asked.

"I'll be good." She said eagerly. Fine Snape would have his way tonight and that's it! She thought while nodding her head at him.

He used his wand to place the curtain back where it was and placed her on the center of the bed. He took a minute to eye her want. He first liked the lobe of her ear, then her lips, then the contour of her neck, then the valley of her breast while his hands tweaked her nipples, down to her stomach, along her inner thigh, and to her feet before making his way back up.

Seeing her glazed over expression he stood, removed his pants, and showed himself to her. She looked at him astounded, she was quite sure she had came right then and there on the bed.

His rather stiff member was huge. It extended from its base all the way to the middle of his torso. It was so thick and his hairy balls looked … appetizing.

Snape crawled atop the salivating Hermione. A part of her wondered would it fit and a part of her was thinking of how she was going to make it fit. He opened her legs as wide as possible as he used his fist to guide his member to its target.

Hermione watched as the tip disappeared and reappeared.

"Stop teasing me." She glared at him. He responded by filling her to the best of his ability. Hermione had never felt so full and stretched as she did just then. He pulled back and slammed into her again gently.

'_so now you're trying to be nice' she thought _

"Do you want more?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I want more?"

"I need to know what you want." He paused looking at her.

"Fine then! I want you to screw me! I want you to fuck me hard! I want you to impale me with your cock until I can't take it no more; I don't even want to be able to walk in the morning!"

"I can do that." He said lifting her slightly and slamming back again and again causing the headboard to smack the wall and the bed springs to whine in protest.

"Oh my … fuck … yes !" Hermione moaned at him.

"You're … very …. tight (grunt) and … warm." He told her. They were rutting like animals neither tired just yet. Hermione could feel her nth orgasm creep up on her again.

"God … Severus … I … I …"

"Cum with me." He ordered.

"So … close."

"Me … too." He told her. Moments later she clamped down on his cock as she felt his creamy warmth feel her. Looking into his eyes she bent upwards to give him a kiss before he rolled off of her.

And the morning after that is where the begging section of this story comes in, but instead of ending our lemonyness now, we're going to continue.

"_Are you ready to go again Hermione?" _

"_What would give you that idea?" she asked innocently as her hands stroke his length. _

"_I think we both know." _

"_We have class today." _

"_I'm cancelling them; keep stroking." _

Hermione wanted to take him in her mouth, but he'd have none of that. Instead he let her get on top, but she was going to slow for his taste so Hermione suggested a low sitting chair with a little space for her legs. Perfect.

She vigorously rode him as she grabbed her breast. He liked that, a lat letting out a satisfied growl and a smack on her bottom for good measure.

"Smack … me … again." She ordered. He did as told. He watched her turn redder as her eyes closed in contentment. So he obliged smacking her arse just like she liked, sometimes alternating.

He loved how after every smack she'd say Thank you. How cute.

When he had filled her yet again she demanded to taste him, not even giving him the chance she put her mouth on his now deflated cock and sucked both their juices off till his firmness had returned.

When that happened she pulled back a little to marvel his beautiful loin. She gently licked him like a lollipop. Enjoing the feel of him on her tongue. Pulling herself a wee bit closer she took his head in her mouth, hollowed her cheeks, and rolled her head around.

Then she took her left hand and stated to twist at him the way Snape liked to do to himself. When she could taste his pre cum she took him in as far as she could, pulled her left hand on his balls, and with her right she pumped.

She sucked as hard as she could. She would not let a bit of his essence go to waste. Snape wanted to pull back. He could choke her to death like this if he came and he didn't want to. He tried to pull back and she responded with a bite.

Not wanting her to bite him again he let her have her way. Hermione, when she felt him stiffen, sucked as hard as she could, like trying to suck the chocolate chip through a java chip frapachino that was too big to be swallowed easily with the straw and was rewarded with him.

She gagged a little as he pulled back. What she could take she swallowed and what managed to hit the floor she licked up. After they cleaned up she helped him carry papers to his class for.

"Hermione I believe it is time for you to go." He told her. He watched Hermione go to the door and shut it. The walk back over to him and bend down between his legs.

"You taste great Severus. I have to have more." She said like a crazed woman. Hermione zipped down his trousers to see his once again hard member. So he was also thinking along the same lines.

She pulled him and his chair under his desk. The front of his desk was all wood and touched the floor completely on all sides except for where they were at.

Five or so minutes later Minerva walked in.

"Are you alright Severus?" she asked.

Snape looked up from his papers, "I'm fine."

"I told you you should have rested longer after Greyback tussled you about."

Glaring, "I can handle myself. I just needed a … break is all. I am teaching again today."

"Alright and may I ask have you seen Ms. Granger."

"No."

"Hmm well thanks. Get well and if you need a little more time take it. I'm sure once I find Hermione that she would be more than willing to teach a class for you."

He nodded as she left. The moment the door close he came with a quiet grunt in Hermione's mouth.

"Alright my little vixen. Time to go." He said watching her pull her wand out.

"Erecto."

Here they go again

**. **

**Please review, goodness this is a long chpt. Hope you enjoyed**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hogsmeade Trip**

**. **

In the boy's loo.

"I am dead Harry if I don't get back with Hermione. I need your help!"

Zipping his trousers up, "Have you tried complementing her?"

"Just about every time I see her."

"What do you say." Harry asked as they walked to the sink.

"I tell her how smart she is …"

Rolling eyes, "See that's the problem. Take it from an expert …"

"This coming from the guy who dated Cho Chang."

"And is marrying your sister."

"You have a point. Continue Harry."

"Like I was saying females are a strange type. And when you compliment them you don't state the obvious. I don't tell Gin Gin I love your arse. I tell her how beautiful her chocolate eyes are, how I melt when I see them, I tell her how soft her hair is and how much I love running my hand threw it, you know romantic stuff like that."

"How come I just can't tell Hermione she smells nice."

"Do you want her back or not."

"I do." Ron said as the boys dried their hands.

"One question." Harry said as they left the loo, "Do you want her back because your mum will kill you or do you want her back because you love her?"

"Umm …"

"What's taking so long?" Ginny interrupted him as she pulled the boys over to their usual spot.

"So tell us Hermione," Ginny started, "What bought this about." She said gesturing to her new look.

"Nothing why do you ask?" Hermione said.

"You haven't stopped smiling for at least three weeks." Harry teased.

"Yeah Mionie your hair is straighter, teeth are fixed, eyebrows done, and your shirt actually clings to what little cleavage you have now. You look great!"

Hermionie glared. Ginny sighed. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ron I said compliment. NOT INSULT!"

"But I told her she looked great."

"Yeah after you dissed her to her face." Ginny sighed again.

"Oh sorry Mionie."

"HERmione Ron, Her-Mi-One got it." She near hissed.

Looking positively evil, "So who's the guy."

"Pardon!" Hermione said surprised nearly choking on the butterbeer she swallowed.

"It has to be a guy Harry." Ginny accused.

"Why, she could had just found a new book." Harry said hopefully.

"Yeah what he said." Ron countered.

"Ha, look at her. She smiles a lot now. She even flicks her hair. She changed her appearance. And her clothes are a wee bit scandalous. Just like how I was after Harry and I started to date."

"You … have a point." Ron admitted reluctantly, "So who's the guy? It better not be Draco!"

"I am NOT seeing anyone." Hermione clarified.

"Leave Hermione alone guys." Harry said coming to the rescue.

"So what do you all plan to do over spring break?" (spring breaks in a few weeks)

"Wedding plans." Both Ginny and Harry said.

"Mum practically demanded it." Ginny added.

"Haha." Ron laughed.

"A least I'm marrying someone." Ginny sneered.

"Behave," Harry told them placing an arm around Ginny, "So what are you doing Hermione?"

"I have to stay and take over brewing potions for Madame Pomfry."

"isin't that Snape's job." Ron asked.

"It is, but he has been receiving multiple threats from Death Eaters and he believes that they plan on resurrecting Voldemort somehow. Professor McGonagall is going to accompany him to a few places that Voldemort last occupied to make sure he stays dead. Not that he can come alive by any means known to wizard kind, but they rather be on the safe side."

"That sucks that you have to be alone all week. I'll make sure that mum sends you some snacks." Ginny suggested.

"That'd be lovely thanks. What of you Ron?"

"I'm going home as well and I might help the twins out a bit at their shop. Do you want me to send you anything Hermione?"

"No thanks Ron."

As they continued to talk Neville and Dean came in asking to the boys if they wanted to have a bit of sport against the Slytherins.

Now that they were alone, "Let's take a walk." Ginny said.

The girls walked over to the Shrieking Shack quietly. After a spell Ginny whipped out her wand so that no one would here them talk.

"I'm glad for you you know," Ginny started, "Ron has never made you this happy has he."

"No, he hasn't."

"Please tell me who the guy is I swear I want tell." She said seriously.

"You want laugh."

"I'll try not to."

Taking a deep breath, "It's Snape."

"As in Professor Snape?"

"Yeah …"

"What does he do to make you so happy?"

"I don't know. I guess it's the little things. He knows when I'm happy and when I'm sad. He knows what to do to make me feel better on my worst days. I feel safe in his arms and we can actually have a decent conversation without me having to explain everything I previously said in lamest terms.

He can be nice when he wants. Like I said it's the little things. Like how he makes sure to mark and or remember my page number in the books I read around him. Every morning he has his house elf bring me tea and my favorite tuna sandwich on rhy. In class he gives me a personal smile. It's fast, but it's for me.

Oh and the sex is amazing …."

"Did you just say sex!" Ginny giggled.

"Maybe." Hermione had turned red.

"He's old. Does he take Viagra or something? Do you have to do all the work?"

"No actually. He loves to do the work and when you get him going it's hard to stop."

"So he is more mysterious than I thought." Ginny smiled.

"I really care for him Ginny."

"I know. I can see it."

"We're going to let everyone know that we're a couple, after Spring Break that is."

"Are you going to make out in the halls?" Ginny teased.

"NO just hold hands."

"That'll work just the same. I've wanted to have some girl time with you. You want believe what happened over Christmas break."

"What?" Hermione asked interested.

"I was masturbating in my room, with my eyes close and guess who walks in."

"Harry."

"Bingo."

"What did he do?"

"He just gave me a smirk and said 'I'll leave you to it' and left. What do you think that means?"

"I think, knowing Harry. That he's happy he caught you. To him it means that you are thinking of him."

"Yeah, but it was rather embarrassing."

"Hey let's go in the shack." Hermione suggested. They walked in to the top floor then silenced the place. Hermione pulled a green book out of her sack and handed it to Ginny.

"What's this?" Ginny asked.

"It'll help you understand my situation with Snape. Go head open it."

After thirty minutes she had read the parts that Hermione had asked her to, "I want to be paired too! No fair." Ginny whined.

"It's not all unicorns and rainbows Ginny." Hermione comforted her.

"Yes it is."

"No look at this part." Hermione whipped out her book and read:

_Females will once every year go into a 'heat' period. The 'heat' periods will start once the pair have come together sexually in more than one instance. When this happens the need to mate with the male will be thrice of what he feels on the normal bases._

_You will be able to find him no matter the distance between and when you find him you will get what you want force or not. This is also for a witch the time when your powers fluxate. The stronger amount of power will easily aid in getting what you want. And it is not uncommon for the female to have one hand between her legs pleasuring herself to sooth the need between times of sex. It is also common for females whose urge is not fulfilled to try to fulfill their urge their selves using everything from their hands to and inanimate objects that are reminiscent of the male reproductive organ. _

After Ginny read that she fell back on the dusty bed and laughed, "Have you (mad laughs) been in (laughs) heat yet (wiping away tears)?"

"NO!"

"But it will happen …"

"I know."

"Poor Snape, you're going to break his back."

"Whatever Ginny."

"I think I better get that get well soon card prepared for him." Ginny teased yet again.

"Not funny." Hermione said keeping herself from laughing as well. It was nice to have someone to talk with.

Meanwhile

"It's Draco isin't it." Ron said to Harry after they were done helping their friends out.

"For all we know it could be Neville." Harry offered.

"Nah, he's with Luna."

"I know its Cormac isn't it. That pompous jerk.

"Or maybe it's Fred and George." Harry said sarcastically.

"Very funny. You need to help me Harry."

"I am helping you Ron. You're the one being stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that muggle book that Gin Gin just wouldn't stop reading."

"Oh the one where the vamps twinkled in the moonlight."

"Yeah, that was god awful."

"But didn't you take Gin to see it?" Ron asked perplexed.

"Yes I did. But not because I wanted to, but because I knew it would make her happy. In a relationship you can't only focus on yourself Ron."

"I don't focus on myself!"

"Then tell me what have you and Hermione done on your dates?"

"We play a smashing game of wizard chess and stuff our faces."

"Have you ever considered that that is not what Hermione likes to do?"

Taking a moment to think, "No, no I haven't."

"Well in case you didn't know Hermione hates those things. I mean she likes to eat but she's no pig or Ron Weasley. And Hermione hates watching you fly on your broom all day."

"So what should I do then? Spend all day cooped up in the library?"

"If it'll make Hermione happy then yes."

"But the library." He groaned.

"Honestly mate I'm starting to think you don't disserve Hermione."

Later that Day

"You're late."

"I was talking to Ginny."

"About what?" Snape asked undressing himself.

"Us."

"Really." He said trying his hardest to seem indifferent.

"She's very happy for us." Hermione smiled also undressing.

"Good so where are we to do this today?"

"Where have we been already?"

"The bed, every chair, four walls, the kitchen table, rug, bed post, door, toilet …"

"How about the shower today then."

"As you wish."

They both squeezed into his shower with the green tinted glass doors. Snape wasted no time in turning on the water.

"Merlin this water is cold Severus!"

"Is it?" he asked staring at her now pointy nipples before turning around and gently sucking on them. He waited until she grabbed is shaft before he turned her around and slammed her against the glass shower door.

"You could break the door." Hermione warned.

"I could." He said, "But the thought that you might fall will heighten the experience. Trust me." He told her before slamming into her back side. He pulled out and came on her back before she turned and started to suck him.

"Let me have control this time."

She nodded and removed her hands from his cock. He yanked at her now straightened hair and thrust into her awaiting mouth. As he did she fingered herself until he came again in her mouth. After that they tried to wash up, approximately three times, but her rear would 'accidently' bump against his groin and they were at it again.

"Severus I can't be here with you all day." Hermione said between breaths.

"You are free to leave as you please."

"Fine five more minutes and that's it."

"Of course."

**. **

**Please review **

**Seriously though even if it's just one word, please review **

**Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**New Friends **

**. **

"How are we supposed to find the brother of our forefather, the sorcerer Primorious?" Lucius asked as he circled the small fire in the woods that the Death Eaters and new followers new home base.

"Use a Dryad." A bony woman with wild persimmon hair protruding from her head suggested as she ran a hand over her glass left eye and scar, "My father was acquainted with the tree nymphs."

"You expect us to use a nymph." Lucius said disbelieving.

"The sands of time do not flow the same for them. They are the only beings on this muggle infested planet that would know where to find Primorious."

"And where exactly does one find a nymph Blaine?" he asked her raising a brow.

"Stop bickering you to." Fenrir ordered from his place among the fire, "The only way to bring Voldemort to life is with the sorcerers knowledge. Blaine you will find this nymph for us."

"She is not hiding. The dryad Ailen lives but an apparition away from here."

"How do we know if this oak spirit will help us?" spat Crabbe Senior.

Waltzing to him with her back hunched, "Do you have a better idea? It is that same stupidity that lost you your son."

Crabbe Sr. tried to grab the woman and ring her by her neck, but missed. She crouched around him and tried to put him in the fire. Fenrir stopped them before they actually hurt each other. They needed all the Death Eaters they could get.

Crabbe sat near Lucius as Blaine, in her near permanent hunched stance, walked to the other side of the fire and glared at him with her good eye.

"Do you not know why we're here?" Greyback asked, "We are here to take back with the Order has taken from us. However this time we will be the ones in control of Voldemort. We will use him to incite fear into our brethrens blood once again. We will use him to cripple the very fabric that separates our world from the muggle one. We will use him to mold the world in our image and we cannot do that if we are divided!"

"Sorry sirs." were muttered throughout the meeting.

"Blaine," he growled, "Go acquire the information we seek. We shall wait for you."

**The Wood **

Blaine apparated to an area filled with oak trees before popping her spine back upright and casting a spell on her dingy lace clothes to turn the color of clouds. She also pulled some of her hair over the left side of her fact to hide her scar.

As she walked she picked a few fallen leaves off the ground and transfigured them into Angelica, a flower known for its pureness. After a thirty minute walk she landed before the tree she had been searching for.

She dropped the angelica and bowed in front of the tree.

"Ailen are you there?"

"Ailen are you there?"

Finally, the tree seemed to come to life. An opening reviled itself from it's trunk and out stepped the nymph Ailen.

Ailen was the color of her mother tree with pink flowers strewn in her wooden hair.

"Blaine you have grown." Ailen said.

Standing, "It has been years since we last played together."

"Where is your father?"

"He … he was murdered."

"I am sorry." The nymph said as she hugged her friend, "I wish I could help."

"You may still be able to."

"Explain."

"In the wizarding world there are two sides. One of good and one of evil. However, the evil defeated my kind master and sent him to the world beyond. We are hopless without him. I wanted to know if you know where I can find Primorious. He would know how to go into the world beyond."

"Why do you cover your lovely face Blaine?" the nymph asked as she moved her hair to the side and near panicked at the sight.

"The evil ones killed my father and did this to me as an ever constant reminder." Blaine choked up making sure to sound melancholy.

"I will always help a friend in need Blaine. Go to what is now called Savernake Forest, their lies an oak with a rather rounded gut. He is there."

"Are you sure?"

"He has not left there since his brother's death just over one thousand years ago."

"Thanks Ailen. I am glad that I have one friend in this world."

"I only wish that I can do more. Primorious always sees the best in people. Tell him what you have told me and he is sure to help."

"Thank you Ailen."

Picking up the angelica and returning to the hole which she came out of, "Tell next time my dear Blaine, be safe."

Moments later Blaine returned back in her normal look.

"Do you know where he is?" Greyback asked impatiently.

Smiling, "Oh yes. He is in Savernake Forest."

"Why would such a powerful sorcerer hide there?"

"Guilty conscience perhaps? There is a lot of that going around lately." Blaine told Lucius.

"Then that is where we must go." Greyback interrupted.

"We shouldn't overwhelm him. Let me do the talking Greyback." Blaire suggested.

Growling, "I am the master here Blaine. Know your place!"

"My place is underneath a beautiful witch … and of course by your side sire."

Lucius leered at the two. He hated them both. He really didn't want to be a Death Eater again. What he wanted however was one Hermione Granger. If Fenrir's plan worked then Severus would become Voldemort's host.

And when that happens Greyback promised him the girl. Sure he did his part. Being of a pure blood line he had an old book or two that spoke of the original sorcerers. The forefather, the first, being Primorious. With the few articles he had he secured both Greyback's trust and loyalty.

He had to admit that Greyback was far more organized than he would have believed a werewolf to be. The only problem he had with Greyback was that he wanted to create more mongrels just like him. That and the three new people he hired.

His most hated being Vira Blaine. Besides the fact that she's simply crazy and reminds him of Bellatrix Lestrange she seems wild, untamable, and a liability to the coven. However she had her uses with her knowledge of earthen spirits.

Then there's Blaine's love slave Fiona Willow. Willow near always is dressed inappropriately and she loves to talk about how beautiful Blaine is all day. Unfortunately for him she has her uses. She is great at causing illusionment charms and the word among the crew is she also does 'favors' for Greyback.

And last, but not least is Averill Nettie the scholar. He is the most practical one in Lucius's opinion that Greyback had found. It was Nettie's idea to find a host body for Voldemort. It was Greyback's idea to use Snape.

**Primorious **

The Death Eaters in casual dress apparated before the very tree Primorious made home.

"Who are you?" A voice ensnared the meadow. A chill crept up the men's back.

"We are but simple wizards and witch," Blaine said kowtowed before the tree, "I had received word from Ailen that you occupied this oak."

It was silent for a few moments before the roots at the best of the tree cracked and out of it rose an old man. His beard so long that it draped across the trees roots as well as the grass floor. His skin, wrinkled, as if gravity personally pulled every fold of skin down it could on his person. He had a mound of grey hair that mirrored the unicorn blood color of his beard that clung to the branches.

His brown eyes sat far back in his head, easily mistook for miniscule pebbles. His gallant robes had long since lost their color, but it still clothed him. Around his neck he had an amulet that deemed him of one of the founding sorcerer families.

"Why has the spirit sent you?" he asked. His mouth barely noticed past all his wrinkles, yet his voice held the power of the young man he once was.

"We wish to ask of your help to revive our kind leader. There is a war going on in the wizarding world."

"You are too young to know this dear, but there is always a war going on in the wizarding world."

"Do you know of the one I speak?" she asked nervously.

"The last I was awake your kind participated in the Crusades.

Relieved, "Then you have no knowledge of the one we seek aid for. Our good leader was murdered. Our men are divided without him. We hope that there is a way to bring him back."

"Entertain an old man and I will give you what you seek."

She looked at him confused as well as the other men before he spoke again, "This tree is mother to the first wand. This tree also marks the place where my brother, Patris, is now buried. He was killed by his legacy. He had taught wizards how to use the killing curse, never once did he think one would be brave enough to use it on him.

And why would they? He was their leader. He gave them inconceivable power. He was father to them all. But men have always desired power. He was slain by one of his own thinking he would be the one to finish off the sorcerers for good, he my dear friends was wrong, very wrong.

From the family to the south with the skin of darkness, Neferet, conjured a huge serpent that helped to aid our kind. In the end there was no victor or loser. Both sides had lost far too much and I had lost the only family I had left.

I took my brother here to bury him under his favorite tree and till today I have watched over him and this tree. It is pertinent that I do this. Please be warned, contrary to what you have learned, war has no victors. War only serves to help one oppressor gain advantage over the other until the next war comes about.

It is a continuous cycle. War is what had lost my dear friend Neferet her beautiful Egyptian kingdom, war is what had lost my brother, and war has lost us all our humanity. But I have a notion that you still wish for my help."

"Please sir."

"Very well." He said. He pushed his hand into the belly of the tree. When his hand came out he held a book.

"Take this. It will aid you. Be warned that when the book is no longer of use to your kind it shall be returned to my dear Neferet and her greatest granddaughter Nefertari."

"Of course. We are honored to have learned from you and thank you for your help."

"Your thanks are not needed. And why is it that you wizards and witches always need help?" he said mumbling to himself before the he returned into his tree.

**Malfoy Manner **

"We finally have the means. Nettie I want this read by two moons time."

"Yes sir." Nettie said to Greyback before taking the book and retreating to the library that Lucius had given him access to.

"Now what of the rest of us?" Lucius asked Fenrir once they were alone.

"For now we wait. I will be viewing Blaine and Willow again tonight. You should come Malfoy, it is most erotic."

"I have no taste in them."

Chuckling, "Yes, I do know where your taste lie."

**.. **

**Please Review **

**Yeah I know no lemons 'tears' but yall had to know what the bad guys were up to or did you forget about them already? Anyway hope yall liked it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Owls **

**. **

_Dear Mother, _

_Harry and I have tried our best to aid Ron in winning Hermione's heart, but I'm afraid that it's just not possible. I am sorry to say you have raised a retarded son. _

"Do you think I should send this to mum?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Oh for the love of all that's magic. Ginny he's far more than retarded."

"Sorry. I'll fix that." she smiled back.

"Just kidding Gin Gin, but I think Ron and Hermione just aren't meant to be together. I mean a part of me wants my best friend to be happy, but another part of me wants Hermione to be happy and I know that Ron just isn't right for her." Harry said slumping in his chair.

"I mean what should I do?" he continued, "Help Ron or help Hermione? I don't want to choose between my friends and I hate being in this position. I try to help Ron out and we all see how well that's working and I've spoken with Hermione as well. I kinda told her to do what makes her happy. Am I doing the wrong thing?"

"Harry," she said giving him a peck on the lips, "You've done enough. They both know you mean well. Maybe you should just let them work it out between their selves."

"I guess …"

"Harry you've already saved the world. You can't always be hero."

"I know."

"Are you two about to snog again?" Ron asked them as he sat next to them in the Common Room.

"No."

"Yes."

"Ginny stop teasing Ron." Harry reprimanded her.

"Well mate I've decided to ask Fred and George for help. I'm expecting an owl at any second."

"There it is right now." Ginny said. They paid the owl before they both looked at Ron's shoulder at the note.

(Note every other sentence is a diff. twin first is George, then Fred)

_Ron, _

_We can't believe that you actually need our help to get a girl. Oh wait yes we can. Anyway Hermione is not your average girl. Yep there's nothing average about her. But since you're smart. Not really. We've decided to help you for free. Because you need us. So try to be nice. Compliment her. Give her flowers. And be sincere. Take her on nice dates. And not to a movie she hates. _

_Wash behind your ears. Wipe away her tears. Smile. No don't tell him that George, his smile is awful. Fred you do have a point. So where were we? Oh yeah. Don't smile. _

_Tell her you love her. You'll do anything for her._

_(together) AND MEAN IT!_

"Wow they give great advice. That worked for me." Harry smiled.

"Is my smile really that bad?" Ron asked glaring at the letter.

"Not when the lights are out." Ginny answered honestly.

"Shuddup." Ron glared at her.

"Well what are you waiting for? Do as the letter says." Ginny ordered.

"Yes mum." He said rolling his eyes.

**32 min. later **

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

"I told her I loved her."

"But?" Ginny chimed in.

"She didn't believe me. She thinks that you told me to say that." Ron said to Harry.

"Well just write back and ask for more help." Ginny asked. Exactly twenty minutes later another owl arrived from Fred and George.

_Dunderhead, _

_This is going to be harder than we thought. You mean you thought? Ok, try flirting with her. Flirting, in case you're wondering Ron, means to __court triflingly or act amorously without serious intentions; play at love; coquet. He's not that stupid Fred. You're so funny today George. _

_Tell her her brown eyes are made of the sweetest Belgium chocolates and that you want to eat from them all day. Seriously what want he eat? Fred! Ok now a pro would tell you to speak of her delicate skin or the way her cheeks flush and mirror that of a rose. _

_Your making me sick Fred. Likewise George. Now go and try that. Don't get carried away. Be nice. And whatever you do do not talk about her feet. Yeah girls don't like feet compliments. I wonder why . _

"Why are they insulting me! I'll give them a piece of my mind!" Ron huffed.

"Calm down Ron, they are just teasing you." Harry smiled at him.

"Well go flirt Ron." Ginny practically pushed him away.

**35 minutes later **

"What happened this time." Both Ginny and Harry asked.

"She actually laughed a little. She loved the comments that I borrowed from Fred, but I started to run out of things to say and panicked."

"Panicked?"

"I looked at her feet and told her that they were very small and she flipped!"

"Ron they said to not talk about the feet!" Harry scolded.

"I know I know. I'll write them again."

Another twenty minutes later they received another note:

Oh Helpless one,

Try subtle touches. Subtle means soft almost unintentional. Aren't you the smart one today Fred? Yep, mum gave me a dictionary and I've been polishing my lady fetching skills. Whatever, Ron, just try to gently touch her arm or a lose piece of hair.

Don't touch any more than that or she might get the wrong idea. And we don't want that. When you touch her compliment her again. Not about the feet mind you.

Good luck

**Ten minutes later**

"Why do you have a red mark on your face?" Ginny asked.

"She smacked me, but it wasn't my fault. I was doing just as they said when she stood up to wave at Luna and Harry … you know how I love it when they walk …"

"You grabbed her rear." Harry sighed.

"Yep, one hand per butt cheek. It was rather firm down there."

"You're hopeless Ron." Ginny said as she wrote Fred and George.

Reading yet another letter came, but this time with a pink elixir:

_Arse, _

_We mean donkey. No we don't. Yes we do Fred. Oh I forgot our Donkey is named Ron. If all else fails you Ronald. Then use a lust potion. That way she can love you for up to four hours. _

_Enjoy_

"You aren't going to actually use that are you Ron?" Harry cautioned.

"Just a wee bit Harry. It want hurt nothing." Ron smiled back.

"She won't like this." Ginny said.

"Oh come on live a little." Ron said taking the elixir and poured it on his spare chocolates.

"Don't do this Ron." Harry ordered.

"And who's going to stop me? The lot of you?"

"Duh." Ginny said.

"What are you guys going on about?" Hermione asked as she came through the portrait.

"I wanted to know if you wanted some chocolate." Ron asked.

"Why not." She said taking a piece.

"Wait Hermione …" Harry shouted too late.

"What?" she asked.

"Ron put a lust potion in it." Ginny said.

"If so it's weak. I feel nothing of the sort." Hermione said sitting next to them as she noticed a few owls from Fred and George which Ron tried to quickly pull off the table.

"Ronald you need to know this." Hermione said looking at him.

"What Mione?" he asked.

"I've moved on and I'm happy now so will you please stop trying. It's annoying me and upsetting my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend!" Ron shrieked.

"Yes and he is furious with your constant attempts. Also he helped me to remove that locket."

"Who is he?"

"You will Know soon enough. Now enough with the games you three. Ginny you have a class with Madame Sprout in but an hour and the rest of us have class with Professor Snape in half that. Did you at least do your homework?"

"I did and I made Harry do his." Ginny said proudly.

"I didn't need your help. And I recall it happening in reverse. I told you to work." Harry replied.

"Details." Ginny brushed him off.

"I … kinda started." Ron said.

"Why am I not surprised." Hermione sighed as they all got off the comfortable couch and headed to their designated classes.

…

To say that Hermione's boyfriend was upset was an understatement. He was furious with Ron. It took all his concentration not to bash his head with the door when he came in. And the class could feel his anger permeating through them.

"Yes Draco?" Snape asked noticing his hand was raised.

"Are you … ok sir." His voice trembled.

"Actually I am not fine."

Harry wondered what was it that Snape was going to give him a detention for today when a thought struck him. Hermione said her boyfriend was upset, then they go to class and so happinly Snape is livid … more so than usual. Is he the guy?

Whispering to Ron when Snape's attention was elsewhere, "Behave today I got a bad feeling …"

Almost an hour into class and all had gone well. Except for the fact that he was glaring holes through Ron's lanky body, but overall fine. That is until Ron placed his arm round Hermione.

All Harry could think was 'Oh shit' as he saw Snape advance towards them. He was holding a breath as Snape yanked Hermione out of her seat and kissed her.

Harry was sure that his glasses had fallen off because ehe was not seeing what he thought he saw. He also heard gasps and the sounds of quills dropping from either mouths or hands. And not only did he kiss her, he gave her a nice squeeze to the rear end.

Letting Hermione go, "I trust Ron that in the future you will keep your hands off what is mine."

**. **

**Please review **

**Ha 2 chapters in a day, that's for my many reviews I got, thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mistress Mionie **

**. **

Ron never truly understood that Hermione and he were threw until she kissed Severus. That moment would haunt him for life, or at least this past week. Naturally the school was ablaze with their scandalous relationship. Snape never denied being with Hermione just as Hermione didn't either.

When Ron asked Hermione if they were intimate she simply told him to 'use your imagination.' And his imagination said they were humping like rabbits. However, he felt like he needed proof. He needed to see with his own two eyes that they were intimate.

Which is precisely why he had asked the Patil twins to spy on her for him. The elder of the two, Parvarti, told him that Hermione had sent an owl out just before lunch and coincidently at lunch Snape received an owl. They had to be sending coded messages to each other. Hopefully he was bewitching her. Anything that would help Ron not see the truth was welcome. He had been an emotional wreck since that day in class.

Just before dinner the Padma Patil had told him that Ginny was going to be taking poly juice potion to pretend to be Hermione while she tended to some business in the dungeons. Thanking her he skipped dinner deciding instead to take Harry's invisibility cloak to track Severus.

He followed him around for hours on end till finally at 8:00 sharp he left his classroom and headed for the lower sub dungeons.

Snape didn't understand why she wanted to meet him in such a filthy place. No one has been down here since before he was a student. Running a hand through his hair he stopped outside of the dungeon room number 8b6 with no idea that he was being followed.

He opened the door to an empty room. Maybe he had misread her note? He pulled out his wand. With one word light erupted from its end as he walked further in with Ron right behind him. As Snape went further inside the room instantly became lit and the door closed behind him.

He would have noticed the myriad of tall opal candles if Hermione wasn't dressed the way she was. Snape had to rub his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming. A few yards away Hermione had her hair in a chignon, her body barely clothed in a tight indecently short Asian inspired dress that he was sure he could see her red underwear peaking through the bottom of from where he stood. She had on red makeup to match her nails. And by Merlin here heels had to be a good eight inches off the ground.

Ron was mesmerized from the spot he coveted on the floor away from the pair if the growing discomfort in his jeans had anything to say about it. Taking a quiet deep exhale he continued to watch in silence.

"Severus." She started, "When we are together like this I am Mistress Mionie and I expect to be addressed as such understand?"

All he could do was nod.

"And I have certain rules. Rule one you are to be undressed before me." She watched as he reached for the buttons on his dress coat.

"No!" she shouted at him. Before he could do anything she had whipped his clothes off of him leaving him bare before her in three quick lashes.

"I will undress you. Understand." She said in a far too authoritative voice. Snape was begging to think his little sex kitten had let her inner lioness out.

"Come to me." She ordered. He started to walk towards her when her whip came down hard in front of his feet.

"On your hands and knees Severus."

"Very good." She said when he had crawled to her with hunger in his eyes, "Sit on your knees and put your hands behind your back."

He did as told again. She walked behind him pulling out the pair of handcuffs that she had hidden behind her. They were rather medieval looking by how thickly grotesque they were. Perfect for her victim. She cuffed him and kicked him on the ground.

Taking the tip of her shoe she began to rub it against his manhood. She enjoyed his moaning for a few moments before she spoke again.

"You are in my domain now Severus. I make the rules. I am your master and you will obey me or there will be consequences." She said rubbing him harder.

"What … are … the …rules?" he moaned.

"You are not to do anything besides breathe without me telling you. You aren't even aloud to come unless I order it."

"What … if … I … disobey."

She smiled at him before bending her long whip into a loop shape and striking it across his back side.

"You will be punished, slave." She continued her ministrations without her whip until he was close and pulled away which earned her a whine of complaint from Severus.

Whipping him across his bottom again, "Didn't I say you cannot do anything besides breathe without my command?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes my mistress."

"Good boy." She rewarded him by pressing down on his balls again not exactly to hurt him but enough to cause pleasure none the less.

"I wonder what I am going to do to you?" she smirked evilly before she whipped out her wand causing the chains on the wall to abruptly pull Snape's extremities against the cold dungeon wall. When she was satisfied that he wasn't going anywhere she stood before him to take his flushed expression in.

With the power rushing through her veins she began to nip at his ear before very slowly kissing his jaw line to his lips, then along his esophagus, (it would suck to be Ron wouldn't it), along his broad shoulders, before she stepped back to take a quick breath before attacking his nipples with bites and fiery kisses.

Snape tried to hold back his moans since his mistress would not like that. At first pain came from the bites but once pleasure caught up to the pain he was in heaven.

Satisfied with his chest she began to lick down his stomach while using her free hands to rub along his thighs. It was near painful how much he wanted to have her. How dare she make him wait? Tease him with her sultry mouth. It was near unbearable. His hips wouldn't keep still. After what seemed like eternity she finally laid her mouth on his dick.

Snape sucked in as much air as he could to stifle his moan. He looked down at the little minx to see her staring back at him confidently as she slowly ran her tongue up and down him. Bloody hell she was driving him insane. He needed release yet she refused to give it to him. It was maddening.

"Do you want to come slave?"

Unable to speak at the moment he nodded.

"Then you will be good until I let you."

He growled at her which only made her laugh as her tongue took even longer to go up him. After a few moments of that she finally used her whole mouth. He was delighted. Nearing his high he tried to stifle his moans but one escaped and she pulled back abruptly.

"Did I tell you to moan?"

"No mistress."

"Now you will be punished." She said sucking hard on her middle finger before jabbing up his asshole. It hurt like hell at first, and she was not trying to be gentle. She yanked her finger out and released him from the wall.

"On your knees."

He did as told. This time she picked up another toy of hers. A cat o nine tails whip. The whip had a medium length handle and nine leather strips hanging of the end. She took that and whipped him gently across his back. Then again on his front.

"Will you obey me? I will not be so nice next time."

"You are not being nice now master."

"I'm not?" she said innocently.

"I need release mistress. I need it now!"

"Oh I think you can do better than that, but because you're so cute …" she said resting the cat tail whip on her shoulder, "I'll allow you to lick my feet. Show me that you want me. If you don't do good you'll be chained again slave."

He nodded eagerly licking her feet and heels as if he was a child and she was made of chocolate. She loved his desperate attempts. Sure she whipped him a few times for trying to touch himself, but overall it went well.

From below Snape could easily smell her sex. She had completely dampened her underwear and a little was running down the top of her thigh. He longed to lick it off of her, but his mistress had not ordered him too.

Ron's face was completely red under the cloak. If it were under any other circumstances he would swear up and down and left and right that that was not Hermione Granger doing that to Snape. He wanted to look away but couldn't. Every time the whip made contact with something his member would jolt. He watched as she played with him as if he meant nothing to her. He watched as Hermione enjoyed the pained and equally lustful look in Snape's eyes. He watched as she denied him release again and again. Ron was star struck.

"That's enough." Hermione said. Immediately he sat back on his knees and looked at her. His member practically begging for her to finish the job, but she refused.

"Would you like to taste me?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes Mistress!"

He watched as she slowly worked her thong to the ground before using her finger to incline him to come near her. She bent his head and allowed him to taste her. And just like he had done to her many a time she grabbed his head closer to her and practically rid his face.

"Yes … right there my slave. I … I … want to come on your … face." She moaned. Ron was now wiping sweat off his brow. Oh how he wanted to be Snape right now. The lucky git. Once he got Hermione back he would make sure she'd do this for him.

After she came she pushed him from her to the ground hard. On wobbly legs she used her wand to pull out to different chains from the ceiling to hoist Snape just a foot off the ground.

"Now slave I am going to make you watch." She said getting up on what looked like a prehistoric stone torture table. When she was happy with her position she hiked her already short dress up higher and spread her legs before him.

'_Is she going to Masturbate for me?'_ Snape thought as he hung. As much as he would love to see her do that he NEEDED his release. The witch was being far too cruel. One day he would make her pay for this. Tonight he would enjoy the show.

He watched as she licked the same finger she had jabbed up his arse and plunge it into herself. He watched her writhe from her own handy work while calling his name. Moments later she came. Then she pulled her wand out.

'_Oh Merlin is she going to do what I think she is going to do?'_ he thought as she made eye contact with him before proceeding to also stick her wand in and out of her. Watching her this time he had to cross his legs and bite his lip to attempt to control himself. At this rate he was sure to explode.

'_Untie me! Untie me! Untie me! Untie me!'_ chanted through his head over and over again until he became dizzy with lust.

"Don't worry slave. It is almost your turn."

'_Almost!'_ he thought. This time she flipped over with her arse in the air. She looked at him over her right shoulder as she used the handle of the cat tail whip to fuck herself. With her other hand she pushed a finger in her arse.

That's it. He couldn't take it no more! He wasn't the strongest man alive but he was starting to break from his binds. Seeing him so desperate Hermione … I meant Mistress Mionie threw her toys aside and untied him.

She nearly threw him on the table as she crawled above him and pulled down the top of her dress enough so that her boobs were hanging out before impaling herself with his cock.

"Now slave you can fuck me." She smiled with the cat tails in hand. Every time she came down she whipped him on his chest a little and in return he would say, "Thank you mistress." And she would smirk and continue on.

"You … may come now … slave."

Finally, he got the release he wanted, but Mistress Mione wasn't done with him for at least another seven Erecto spells.

"You are going to be the death of me my mistress." He panted.

"Did you like the whips then?"

"And the chains."

"You make a good slave." She said climbing off of him and pulling her dress off.

"You make a good master my mistress."

"Next time I shall bring a new toy. Any request."

"Surprise me my mistress." Snape said getting off the table, but fell instantly. He had never been this weak kneed before. She looked at him satisfied that her work went well.

"Are you leaving?" he asked crawling to her feet.

"Severus it is near an hour past midnight. I will torture you again soon enough."

"Why did you torture me in the first place mistress?"

"Because you weren't afraid to let our relationship be shown. You are not ashamed of me and you treat, me like the princess every girl wants to be. For that I decided to reward you with punishment."

He smiled. He was happy that she was happy and that she cared so much. He tried to stand again, but fell.

"Will you help me?" he asked.

"Mistress Mionie helps no one but herself." She said opening the door with her wand. After that she quickly changed back into her school clothes and ran off. With the door open Ron ran off as well. Before he went to the common room he had to go to the loo to relieve the ache that had been bothering him for the past few hours.

Ron quickly yanked his trousers down and rubbed himself to completion. After that he pulled his pants up and sat down.

Mumbling, "I can't believe that those too are having sex together! And what's worse Hermione never did that for me when we were dating. She knew me a good several hours before she even knew he existed. And to top it off his penis is way bigger than mine! Not only am I smaller than Harry, but Snape too! That sucks!"

**. **

**Please review **

**(also guys I need a name for Hermione to call Snape when he returns the favor of the activities mentioned above in a later chapter. Should she call him master, professor, or do yall have any other ideas? ) **

**Thanks :}**


	18. Chapter 18

**Spring Break P.1**

**. **

The sounds of a dripping ceiling filled the room along with the soft snores of one Ronald Weasley. Professor McGonagall had heard from his friends that he went missing and she decided to look under the quidditch pitch for him in the boys' locker room and here he was sleeping somewhat under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Mr. Weasley," she tapped him, "Mr. Weasley!"

"No mum I didn't eat the last biscuit …" he muttered coming out of a deep sleep.

"Weasley!" her shrill voice instantly caused his eyes to open.

"Bloody hell woman, what are you doing here?" he asked covering his bare chest.

"I can ask the same of you Mr. Weasley." she pulled back from him with her hands on her hips.

"I was … I thought …"

"Is this about Ms. Granger Weasley?" she asked. Nodding his head she sighed before sitting beside him on the bench.

"I take it you, just as I am, are rather affronted by the news of their relationship."

Nodding, "Last night I … I … I followed Snape. They 'met' last in the dungeons. I had never seen something so scandalous, so vulgar, so …."

"What were they doing in the dungeons?" she interrupted.

"What _weren't _they doing in the dungeons?"

"I see."

"Why would Mionie leave me for him? I mean I know we've had our differences but come on? The only reason I could seeing her doing what she's doing is because he's got one the length of a garden hose."

"Excuse me!"

"What? I said I watched them and trust I'll never be able to look at them the same way ever again. I wish he were dead. He doesn't deserve Mione. That rotten Death Eater!"

"You should never wish the worst of something Ronald. Now come along. Your friends are waiting for you."

Lamentably, he followed her from the pitch back to the castle. He was surprised that Hermione even thought to look for him. Her face was red and puffy as she passed back and forth by the front gate. Harry also looked upset as he sat trying his hardest to stay where McGonagall had told them to.

"I believe I found him." She announced stepping aside to reveal a sulking Ron.

"Ron I was so worried. What happened? Did a Death Eater get to you or something?" Hermione asked giving him a quick hug.

He stilled in her arms. Those hands were the same ones that had touched Snape. The same hands that she had used to pleasure herself.

"Ron are you ok?" She asked worried.

"Yeah mate you don't look so good." Harry said looking at his face.

"I'd be alright if …" he started once he saw Snape enter.

"Have you found him Hermione?"

"Yep and he's safe! Thank Merlin. I was this close to sending an owl to Molly and the Order." Hermione smiled at Snape skipping over to him.

"What happened Ron?" Harry asked with concern lacing his voice.

"That lot is what's wrong with me?" He whispered under his breath unaware that Snape had heard him.

"Well now that you're well Weasley I suggest you confine yourself to the Great Hall for a bit of food. You look famished." McGonagall said walking over to Snape.

Stopping next to him, "Severus may we speak in my office?"

**Office **

Snape had a feeling that he was not going to like this. It was the way she looked down upon him when she requested his appearance almost as if he were the student who had put a toad in her morning tea. Sighing he opened the door to her office.

He gave a quick nod to Dumbledore who returned the gesture with a bright smile on his face before sitting down.

"Severus," Minerva started in a sweet voice.

'_I must be in trouble' _he thought trying hard not to sneer at her.

"Your relationship," she said over clasped hands, "has had a rather pronounced effect on Hogwarts."

"By Hogwarts you mean Mr. Weasley."

Judging by the glare she shot him he had guessed correct, "Weasley had witnessed a rather … private act last night between you and Ms. Granger."

Trying not to smile, "Did he now?"

"I do not mind you courting the girl around these halls Severus. You are both adults. But I cannot have you rutting all over the place. You might get caught again."

"We were being discreet. It is not my fault that he chose to snoop."

"Severus you know he favors Hermione. And let's face it. We both know the type of man you are. You are not capable of loving a person because you yourself had never been loved."

"Ah Minerva I would have to disagree." Dumbledore chortled from his painting.

"Don't remind me." Severus threatened.

Ignoring the old headmaster, "You've had your fun with her Severus now it's time to let her go. You don't really care for her and even if you did Ron would do a better job. So please think of Hermione's sake."

"You do not think I love her?" Snape snapped.

"That is correct." Minerva replied stiffening in her chair at his stiff glower.

"Why would you think that Minerva?" he asked scathingly.

"You are not a caring person Snape. It is not in your nature."

"You do not know what is in my nature. You are still belittled by the fact that the man you so desperately loved wanted me. It must had hurt when you waited in his room robe less and he told you he didn't want you, didn't need you. Dumbledore told me what happened!"

"Severus don't you dare think that this is because of some stupid rivalry. After all I am not the one to hold grudges! Does the name Potter ring a bell to you?"

"I have forgiven Potter!"

"That's great that only took a short thirty two years!"

"They don't matter! What matters is that Hermione is mine, I love her, and I refuse to let you decide for me if I do or do not have a heart."

"You don't have a heart Severus! You are a murderer, a thief, a liar, a spy, a trader, bloody hell you killed your own father! And you know why because he was a heartless, selfish arse just like yourself and the apple never falls to far from the tree Severus!"

It took all Snape had to stop himself from striking the witch, "You are bitter and that is why you are alone."

"I am not lonely!"

"You're right. You have your enmity to live with and I have a beautiful young woman who needs my attention."

"You are just going to break her heart Severus!"

"Do my eyes deceive me or did you just transfigure yourself into Professor Trelawny when I wasn't looking."

"I do not need to see the future to know the truth!"

"If you want Ron to have her back then tell our young Weasley that he'll have to go through me and do remind him that I have killed and I am not afraid to do it again."

"Threatening a student Snape."

"No it is merely a possibility of the future."

"Get out of my office Severus!"

"That is what I plan to do."

"Oh and before you go," Dumbledore spoke up, "How is that paired animagus thing going and does she know yet?"

"Yes and yes Headmaster."

"What is a paired animagus Albus?" he heard Minerva ask as he slammed the door shut. He could not believe the nerve of that woman. What's worse is that he'd have to spend most of spring break with her searching for Fenrir.

"Was it that bad?" Hermione asked placing a comforting hand on his arm. He didn't even realize she was near he was so angry. At least she was alone. If Ronald were here he might hex him into next week.

"Let's go for a morning stroll by the lake today."

"Ok." Hermione said following his fast strides. She found it hard to keep up with him. She knew he was angry. Was it his fault that Ron had disappeared? Watching his scowl deepen they finally started their stroll along the lake.

After a few moments, "McGonagall believes that I do not deserve you. That, in the end, I will hurt you."

"She actually told you that to your face?"

"Obviously Granger."

Picking up a few small flat rocks, "What else did she say?"

"She said that Ronald would make you a better husband than I would."

"She's delusional."

"Nosy is what she is. If I never have to see her or a Weasley again I'd be truly blessed."

"Well about that …" she carefully walked closer to the edge to skip her rocks. After she was finished he had came behind her rather abruptly.

"About what Hermione?" he growled looking every bit the slimy git he used to be and for the most part still is.

"I invited us over the Weasley's. Don't look at me like that! It will just be one day and then you can go home."

"You invited me where!"

"Relax would you. No one is going to hurt you."

"Does Molly no about us."

"Not exactly."

"Yes or no."

"No ok."

"Are you trying to feed me to those red headed lions Granger!"

"There not lions. They're my friends! I'm sure they'll be nice to you … um Severus … what are you doing … don't get closer … hey wait … don't ahh!" she screamed as she fell into the lake. She swam back to the surface to find Snape not so far off laughing at her.

"That's it!"

"It is what you deserve my dear Hermione."

"You didn't have to push me in the lake!"

"I thought you liked being wet. I don't recall you complaining last night."

"Why you you … when I get out of here you are dead!"

"Only if you can catch me." He said transforming back into a panther and running off. Hermione pulled herself from the lake and did the same thing.

**Weasley Residence **

Mr. Weasley was rather surprised to see Professor Snape when he came to pick up the children from Kings Cross. As he drove the little blue beetle he couldn't help but glance at Snape through his rearview mirrors. He was mashed in next to Hermione, Harry, and Ginny in the back. In the passenger seat was a frowning Ron.

Arthur didn't know what was going on but he had a bad feeling. Eager for conversation he smiled brightly and asked, "What do you plan to do this break?"

"Wedding plans of course!" Ginny piped up.

"I agree," Harry added, "Plus I have to make sure that Mrs. Weasley doesn't try to take over. No offence."

"Oh I understand. You should see the dress Moll's picked out for you Ginerva. It gave Fred and George a whoop."

"It's not something from our Aunt Tessie again is it?" Ron asked as flashbacks of the Yule Ball haunted him again.

"No, your mother had bought it at a small shop next to the Scottish Pub on Mulbery."

"Drat." Arthur heard Ginny whine and smiled.

"Oh and what of you Professor," he addressed Snape, "Will you be given the boys lines?"

"Only if they ask for it." Snape grinned faintly.

Arthur nodded as he pulled in to the burrow. Moving the stick in park, he pulled out the keys and made his way to the back door by Snape.

Yanking, "Sorry Severus, but this door is rather peculiar when it wants to be."

"That is fine." Snape said as he managed to pull the door back.

"Bonjour 'Arry, Ron, Ginny, 'Ermione!" Fleur beamed as she walked towards them.

"Hello." They smiled at her.

"Oh goodness they're here!" Molly smiled, "Oh Fleur do move out of the way my babies are home!"

She forcefully pushed past Fleur to give Harry and Ginny kisses all over their forehead before she turned and pulled Hermione and Ron into a tight squeeze.

"I hope you two have been getting along," she started when she noticed Severus, "Oh and hello Severus. I'd never thought I'd live to see the day that you'd walk to my door step. Come in Come in!"

"So how'd it go?" Fred and George asked Ron the moment he walked through the door.

"Bugger off." Ron slipped past them to his room to put his case up.

"Aw and the beautiful bride to be." Fred and George each grabbed Ginny and gave her a hug.

"Where is Bill and Charlie. You know my favorite brothers?" Ginny teased.

"Someone's cranky today." George said.

"Guess dad told you about the dress mum bought." Fred smiled as she too went to put her trunk up.

"Harry!" They cheered when they saw him until Snape came in and they went quiet. As they ran off Snape could had sworn he heard one of them say, _'Not my other ear!' _

"May I leave now?" Snape asked Hermione.

"But you just got here!"

"And?"

"Severus you look peaky, there's some biscuits on the table." Molly said before leading Hermione to the couch where she was eventually joined by Ron. A few minutes after that everyone were in the room.

"Do you all want to see the dress I got Ginny?" Molly asked.

"No." Ginny squeaked.

"Good, I'll be down in a minute."

As she left the atmosphere tensed. Arthur still had his bad feeling. Ginny was trying her best to compose her face for the dress. Harry was comforting her. Snape was boring holes into Ron with his eyes. Hermione was praying mentally with all her might that Snape wouldn't attack Ron. Fleur was mad at Molly for pushing her. Bill was trying to make nice with Snape, but his gaze was scaring him have to death and Charlie was trying to hide from his old professor behind a book. He remembered owing Snape a few lines …

"Here it is!" Molly smiled as she carried it making sure to 'accidently' bump it against Fleur's head.

Ginny looked at what she thought was a dress. It looked like someone had took a Gryffindor tapestry and attached it to a grizzly bear, then beat it with a ugly stick and mud for good measure.

"I know how you young girls like your furs. Feel it. I'm assured it's most authentic."

Gently stroking it, "Mum I don't think this is appropriate …"

"Of course it is. I know it's not all white yet, but that's nothing a little wand can't fix!"

Fred and George laughed at Ginny's facial expression. It was painfully obvious that she was far less taken with the dress than Molly was.

"Mum I can't where that!"

"And why not?" she asked a little cross.

"I'm marrying Harry Potter not the Abominable Snowman!"

"Well we can take a little fur out."

"No, I'm getting another one!"

"Ginerva it is perfectly fine!" Molly assured her.

Snatching the dress from her mom, "It is not a wedding gown, it is not even a dress!" She began to rub it on the table, "It even makes a poor rag!"

Taking it back, "Fine, if you don't like it then Hermione can have it!"

Spiting her pumpkin juice back in her cup, "Umm sorry I already promised my parents that they can buy my dress. It is a very important tradition in the muggle world."

"Is it really?" Arthur asked amazed.

"Oh don't worry dear. Ginny just needs to warm up to it is all. What do you think Severus?"

Trying to find something nice to say about it, but couldn't. "It would make a fine rug for your dining room."

"Hmpf! You would love it if it were stark black."

"Not really." Snape said still glaring at Ron.

"Fine, I'll leave it in your room Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't do that it'll give me nightmares!"

**Dinner **

Finally needing to voice his question, "Severus," Arthur put his fork down, "Why are you here? It's not that we don't enjoy your company, but I was under the impression that you preferred to be alone over the holidays?"

"I was asked to come." He adverted.

"Severus do you want to sit next to me?" Molly asked. Snape noticed that he was sitting next to Hermione and Ron wasn't.

"No thank you." Snape said politely before returning to his plate that Molly had overstuffed for him.

"Why are you here?" Charlie asked Snape noticing he hadn't really answered the question.

"I recall you owing me 200 lines Charlie." Snape told him.

"I know why he's here." Ron decided to speak up.

Cutting him off, "He's here because I wanted to reintroduce you all to me boyfriend." Hermione said aloud. The table instantly got quiet except for Bill who choked on what he was eating, Fleur's fork fell out of her dainty hands, the twins' jaws had hit the floor, Arthur's eyes widened, Charlie looked taken aback, Ginny beamed, Harry seamed ok with it, Ron looked his normal depressed self, and Mrs. Weasley looked livid.

"Come again Hermione." Molly bit out. She hadn't been this mad since she got an owl from Hogwarts saying her twins had dropped out of school. Her tone instantly made the Weasley's pale.

Charlie instantly started to scribble the lines he owed Snape, Bill began to admire the place setting, Fleur smiled happily since she wasn't on the top of Molly's hit list anymore, Arthur tried in vain to calm his wife, Ginny glared at her mother, and well Harry was aloft at the foreign look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"I am dating Severus." Hermione replied not intimidated.

"You were supposed to be dating my Ronald!" Molly hissed.

"And when we were dating he was supposed to care for me, I guess we all can't get what we want!"

"Whatever he did couldn't have made you run to that!"

'_So I'm that now.'_ Snape sighed mentally.

"Don't talk about Severus that way. He's a great man if you get to know him!"

"I like Severus, but he has many a fault. My Ron is far better than that!"

"No my Severus is better!"

"What makes him better? Are you in this to get his money after he croaks Hermione?"

"I don't want his money! And I love him not just for his money, which isn't that much, I love him for his intellect, his at times convenient snubs, I love him for his tenderness. He's sweet and he makes me feel good both inside and out which is more than I can say for your son!"

"My Ron treats you better than all that!"

"Maybe he would if you would have raised him better!"

Rising, "How dare you come into my home with this nonsense!"

Hermione also rising, "I thought we were something like family. But I see how it is. You don't want me around unless I'm with Ron. I thought you were better than that Molly!"

The table was very quiet. The two females were still obviously mad.

Breaking the silence, "Did you know my son was going to ask for your hand?"

"I knew from your howler, but never from his actions. Nothing he did with me or to me showed he wanted a relationship, least of all marriage. When I look at Harry and Ginny. I see something there between them. I am not a science major, but even I could tell that there was no chemistry between the two of us."

"You are both young. You could have worked it out." Molly stated.

"That's the problem Mrs. Weasley. I knew that there was no working it out between us. We are the best of friends but nothing more and you are going to have to accept that I am content with Severus now and forever."

Snape smiled at her words before going back to his patented scowl.

Sitting back down, "But Hermione I just don't see what you can see in him from any point of view? Not even in a sexual way."

(A lot of food choking sounds)

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"He's old. He must have … you know … bed problems."

"I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life." Harry whimpered.

"Actually Molly," Snape spoke up, "There is evidence to the contrary. Don't believe me? Ask Ron since he decided to join Hermione and I under Harry's cloak.

"You watched them … you know." Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah mate." Ron sighed.

"And?" Ginny asked obviously jealous Ron didn't take her along to watch.

"They can go at it for hours. My ears are still ringing from the two of them."

Blushing, "Ronald you saw all that?" Hermione asked.

"All of it. You are one kinky witch Mione. I like that." Ron smiled at her ever reddening face.

"What happened?" Ginny asked far too interested.

"Ginerva!" Arthur warned.

"We're all adults here dad. So spill."

"Not at the dinner table! And not at all." Mrs. Weasley hissed, "I think I'm going to retire for the night."

"Well umm keep eating." Arthur said chasing after her.

Seeing Hermione was still red Snape decided to take her outside for a bit.

"Where are you two going?" Ginny asked.

"We are going to turn into our animagus forms Ms. Weasley. Care to watch."

Ginny ran outside to no longer see Snape and Hermione, but two panthers.

"Ah you two look so cute!" Ginny squealed.

"Almost like a match." Harry said.

After a while of animagus talk the two panthers decided to ditch the crowd and go back to their normal state in the woods a good few miles away.

"Well that was different." Hermione said.

"I told you not to bring me. But I am glad I came. It is almost time for me to return however."

"Don't go!"

"I said almost. I think there's a matter or two I need to take care of since I am correct to assume I wont be seeing you for the rest of break."

"Yeah!"

"I have a proposition Hermione."

"What Severus?"

"If you can outrun me with a head start to that willow over there I'll let you be on top…"

"You got a deal."

"In our panther forms of course."

"Cheat." She giggled but took off as he also transformed and followed her. He caught her just before she made it there grabbing the extra skin around her neck to pull her into the position he wanted.

He climbed behind her and began to nip at her ears. She turned her head to him so that they could cat kiss before he thrust into her. Once again unaware off the red headed boy that was watching them.

**. **

**Good Heavens this chapter is long, ok I know it could had been more lemony, but there is an actual plot to the story with grey back in it so we're going to have to get back to that. Don't cry. Give me just two to three chapters and then we'll be back to lemony goodness; promise :) **

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Spring Break P.2**

**. **

Professor's McGonagall and Snape apparated from Hogwarts to the Moore Woods that Greyback had been rumored to hide in. They both pulled up their cloaks against the morning chill.

"Before we start." McGonagall faced Snape.

"Minerva you meant what you said just as I did. Let's leave it at that."

The sound of a branch breaking caused the two to whip out their wands and look around them. After a few minutes of searching they assumed it an animal before continuing on, sticking to the shadows. To the untrained ear one would hear nothing but a rustle of leaves, the drip of dew off crab grass, but to Snape he could hear the feint breathing and footsteps of a person following them.

From the evenness of his breath the person had to either be young or in good shape. The footstep, all though light, was uneven proving said person is clumsy. Also the person made sure to stay at most forty strides behind them. Snape gave Minerva a quick glance before slowing his pace.

After a few minutes he announced that he had to use the loo and would go behind the nearest bush. He left with swifter feet. Gliding along the forest floor he found their snoop.

"Ronald Weasley."

Startled, "Snape how did you know I was here?"

"Being a spy to the Order is not without its advantages."

Minerva waited for five minutes to see Snape grabbing Ron by the collar.

"Weasley!" she hissed.

"I wanted to show Hermione that I can do what he can do." He said pointing to Snape.

"Weasley I want you to leave now before you are spotted." Minerva scolded him.

Arroooo (wolf noise)

"Too late." Snape said pulling out his wand.

"Weasley stay between us." Minerva said yanking him into position, "Wands at the ready."

The wizards marched forward until they came across Lucius.

"Missed me Severus?" Lucius asked cocking his head.

"Less than you would like." Severus said stepping a little closer.

"Oh come now Severus. From a Death Eater to another, I missed you. May I suggest a friendly spar?"

"Minerva take the Weasley and go."

"Severus?"

"Minerva take him and go!" Snape barked.

Once they left behind him Snape stepped in position.

Lucius smiled also stepping into dueling position, "And does my little Hermione taste good?"

Snape growled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry I will know soon enough."

**. **

Minerva and Ronald ran back when they came across a strawberry blonde sitting in the middle of the road with her breast exposed.

"What the?" Ron asked blushing furiously.

"Control your hormones and raise your wand." Minerva said.

The strawberry blonde, Fiona Willow, picked up her wand and cast an illusion charm. Minerva saw Dumbledore dying in front of her while Ron saw a basilisk trying to kill Ginny. Ron knew that this was years ago. That Harry had already saved her and they were about to get married, but once the Ginny before he screamed for help he picked up the sword of Gryffindor that appeared out of nowhere and went to fight the creature.

Smiling Willow ran back to Blaine.

"Did I do well?" Willow asked.

Giving the woman a chaste kiss, "Excellent now let's watch Lucius get his arse handed to him."

By the time they had got to the duo Lucius looked worse for wear.

"You can not defeat me Malfoy." Severus taunted.

Holding his shoulder, "This is not over yet."

"Yes it is."

"Attack me now, but I will promise you that she will be mine."

At that he sent Lucius flying and sent an expelleramus at Willow who he saw at the corner of his eye. He levitated her wand to him before chasing after the girls. Moving through the woods Willow climbed up a tree while Blaine stood before him hunched back and all.

"You think you can handle me?'

Severus gave her an 'are you serious look' causing her to scowl.

"I am not like Lucius. I promise that you'd get more entertainment from me."

"Very well."

.

"Ronald Weasley where are you!" Molly cried as she ran outside to look for Ron.

Harry and Ginny had taken to the skies and still didn't see Ron. Hermione searched the wood, Bill drove into town, Fleur checked the house, Charlie checked the garage barn area, Fred and George went to look in Diagon Alley as Arthur apparated to Hogwarts.

An hour later they all regrouped.

"So no one has seen him!" Molly cried.

.

Snape had managed to defeat Blaine but she did manage to hurt him. He felt blood permeate into his outer cloak on his left side. As he walked he searched for his friends. Further down the path he came across a crying Minerva.

"Minerva?" he hoovred over her.

"Dumbledore why? Why you? You shouldn't have died this way! Please open your eyes!" she cried holding an imaginary person. Snape did not see a dead person in her arms or Hogwarts. She had to be under an illusionment charm.

"Minerva snap out of it. He has already died. Move on!" he barked at her. Still she continued to cry. He had no experience with illusionment charms. His wand was useless to him now. He sat beside her, shaking her to and fro. She would not listen to him. All she saw was the man she loved dead before her.

"Minerva!" he shouted again when he looked over her shoulder to see Crabbe Sr. and McNair heading their way.

"Snap out of it Minerva, I need you." He said smacking her across the face. Her eyes lit with surprise before she blinked profusely, stood, and joined the fight.

.

"Leave my sister alone!" Ron screeched swinging the faux sword in the air.

"Ron help me!" Ginny cried for the nth time.

With his eyes close he swung at the beast. He half expected Harry to show up, but he didn't. Ron the more unskilled member of the Golden Trio was left to battle a basilisk all his own. He wanted to scream for help knowing he was alone. Ginny's life depended on him and he was afraid that he would let her down.

**. **

Crabbe Sr. joined McNair on the ground.

"Are you well Minerva."

"I could ask the same of you," she breathed pointing at his dampened cloak, "My wand hand's broken however."

"I need to get you to Weasley."

"You are not sending us home!" she shouted, stomping over to him, craning her neck to make eye contact, "I know we have our differences Severus, but you can't defeat Fenrir by yourself!"

"Look at it this way, you're right. I am going to hurt Hermione … in the end."

"Severus …" she reached for him with her good hand, her fingers just missing his cloak.

Both wizards started to worry after twenty minutes of not finding the boy. They would had split up, but with Minerva's broken hand she was practically powerless. As they traveled through birch trees she considered Snape differently.

She wasn't sure what, but something about him had changed. He wasn't exactly the belittled boy that walked through Hogwarts doors years ago, or the miserable man he had come to be, he was, she wasn't sure. Lighter perhaps?

"Severus, I don't want to be right." She told him this time managing to grab on to his shoulder. He simply nodded at her as they stepped into a meadow where they saw Ron waving a stick in the air.

"He's bewitched just as I was."

"I think I can handle this." Snape said whipping out his wand and levitating the boy into the pond. Ron swam to the surface back to normal. He shivered in the air as Snape pulled him up.

"Wha … what happened?" Ron asked quivering from the cold.

"It is nothing to concern yourself about. Take this." Snape said throwing his cloak out the boy, "Were surrounded."

"I don' t see anything." Ron said throwing the cloak back at him.

Putting it back on, "Use your not so miniscule ears."

"Why I outta."

"Boys!" Minerva scolded placing her wand in her good hand as some more Death Eaters came out.

"Where's Harry when you need him?" Ron sighed also raising his wand.

"Where you should be." Snape said courtly.

"This is hardly the time!" Minerva scolded.

"Sorry Professor." They both told her causing her to roll her eyes. Snape knew he needed to get the other two out of here; however they were in the open. It didn't take a smart person to know that they were in dead space. He needed to do something and fast.

He decided to make a smoke screen with his wand and grabbed the other two and ran. From what he figured only Greyback would be able to smell them. And while Greyback attacked him the others could apparate out.

However Ron tripped and separated them. Minerva was first to make it back to the safe spot. A few seconds after her Ron came.

"Where's Severus?" she asked.

"I … I don't know. Wait here I'm going to find him."

"I don't think so Ronald."

"I'm not doing this for him. In fact I'd be happy if the chap died. I'm doing this for Mionie's sake."

"It is not time to play hero Weasley!"

"Harry didn't want to be a hero and look what happened."

"Ronald …."

"Give me five minutes." Ron said leaving her.

After a few minutes he found Snape on the ground before Greyback. Seeing that he was in need of help Ron pulled out his wand and hexed him.

**. **

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley screamed running over to her crying son. He pushed past her to Hermione.

"Mionie I tried … I tried to … but."

"But what?" Hermione asked as Ron handed her Snape's blood soaked and ripped cloak.

"He's dead."

"Snape's what?"Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"He's dead. Greyback … it wasn't pretty. Hermione!" he called her name catching her before she hit the floor.

**. **

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Spring Break P.3 **

**. **

"He's not dead Harry." Hermione told him for the 272nd time. Harry was worried for the girl. She was pale. She almost looked dead. Only her breathing showed she was still here. Downstairs the Weasley's and Minerva were talking.

Upstairs Ginny and Ron sat in the room with Hermione beside Harry. She would not believe he was dead no matter how many times they told her so.

"You don't believe me do you Harry?" she asked.

Caught off guard by her question, "Yeah, Ron told us what happened Hermione. He's gone, but for what it's worth, I really thought he loved you."

"I know he's not gone. I just know it."

"Hermione …"

"Remember when you kept trying to tell everyone that Draco gave that girl that cursed necklace but no one believed you?"

"Yeah but …"

"Remember when you told everybody that Voldemort was back but no one believed you?"

"Yeah but …"

"Remember when you told everyone that Voldemort killed Cedric but no one believed you?"

"Ok, ok I get it Hermione."

As Harry raised his hands in resignment Mrs. Weasley came in, "How is she?"

"She still refuses to believe he's dead mum." Ginny told her.

"Of course, Ronald help me set the table dear."

Ron followed his mother downstairs to the dining room where Fleur was folding napkins. The rest of the adults were engrossed in conversation in the living room.

"Poor girl." Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head.

"She really misses him." Ron said as he placed a few plates on the table.

Grabbing the napkins out of Fleur's hand, "This is not France child."

Fleur glared at her.

Mrs. Weasley pulled Ron to her, "Since he is gone it is time for you to move in."

"Way ahead of you mum." Ron told her as Fleur pretended not to over hear them.

"You must give the girl time to morn Severus of course and after that you will go for her again."

"And she'll marry me."

"And I'll finally have a daughter-n-law worth her salt."

**In the Living Room **

"I wish we had a body. I was so rude to him. He didn't deserve that. I shouldn't have been so …" McGonagall carried on.

Stopping her, "What's done is done Minerva. He knew you meant well."

"Arthur I should have been there! Instead when Ron returned I brought us instantly here. I should have gone with Ron. Maybe if I would have Snape would still be alive. If I died I at least didn't have someone at home waiting for me."

"Professor please." Charlie tried to comfort the old woman, but she would have none of it. She believed she deserved to be miserable and poor Hermione. The girl hadn't eaten for days.

"Greyback killed him out of revenge. Question is is he done." Bill asked from his chair.

"I don't think so." George said from the wall he reclined on.

"I agree with George. He'll probably go after Harry next and he might go through sis to get him." Fred pointed out.

"I was afraid of that." Arthur sighed.

"Dinner's done!" Molly called.

.

Greyback could smell his prey through the open window. As promised he would give Lucius the girl. His feet barely made sound as he approached the home. Everyone was either asleep or turning off their lights to conserve energy. Hearing their even breaths he knew the occupants were asleep.

He stole through the night scaling the wall to her room. She was not alone. On the chair next to her was the red headed boy from the other day. He picked the girl up in his arms. As he saw her up close he nearly took back his word and kept the girl for himself. She was mouth watering. Maybe Lucius would tier of her?

He clawed her bed to leave a mark before running off with her.

**. **

"Mionie's gone!" Ron shouted as he ran through the house. The occupants ran to her room to see the claw marks on her bed.

"Greyback!" Harry growled.

"We got to get her back!" Ron demanded.

"Look boys," Arthur spoke up, "You have already done your part in this war. Let the adults take over."

"We are adults!" Harry snapped.

**. **

**Please Review **


	21. Chapter 21

Spring Break P.4

.

Hermione awoke in a bedroom full off expensive furs, oriental carpets, fine silks, and swan feathered pillows. She didn't know where she was at but judging by the Slithering paint job she was positive she was I a place that she didn't want to be.

Eyes trained on the door she reached for her wand. It wasn't there. No doubt the Weasley's confiscated it from her in fear she would disappear or commit suicide on them. Scowling she cautiously turned the door knob.

The white walls of the hallway was covered with portraits. Most of which held pictures of men with long blonde hair.

"I'm in Malfoy manor." She whispered to herself. She didn't want to be here, but on the bright side what if Snape was here? She couldn't just leave him.

Walking softly she made her way down the spiral staircase to where the entrance was. Fighting the urge to flee she wondered around the main floor until he heard voices.

"She is not in her room sir." A scratchy female voice spoke.

"I figured as much. Go, she will come to me," Lucius shooed away his house elf, Tawny, "Isn't that right Ms. Granger?"

Spotted she opened the door to the dining room.

"Take a seat."

She went to the opposite head of the table and sat.

"You must be hungry. Eat." Lucius pointed to the food that crowded the table. She had to admit her stomach nearly ran to the table before she could calm her reactions. She hadn't eaten in days and even if she was hungry, which she was, she refused to take food from someone like him.

"Why am I here?" she asked crossing her arms.

"For my … entertainment."

"Don't you already have a wife to entertain you?"

"Narcissa? The woman divorced me the second the Dark Lord died. I can't say I miss her though. In public she was a rather nice trophy bit in bed," he rolled his eyes, "It's a wonder we had Draco. Trust me Granger if you had tried to bed her you would be so bored in a matter of seconds that you would gladly use your hands to pleasure yourself."

"I did not need to know that! Besides I already have someone."

"Severus I presume. You know it was through him that I learned of you Mistress Mionie."

Blushing, "I … I … don't know what you're talking about."

"After the fall of the Dark Lord Severus and I remained … friends. He would come here and keep me company. It is rather lonely here when your wife leaves and your only child refuses to speak to you. As time went by I noticed a … change in him."

"A change?"

"I figured he was getting laid."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"We had a friendly spar of sorts. During the duel I went into his head. I saw how happy you made him. How you changed him. And then what I saw was rather … interesting. Let's just say that I'll never look at mudbloods the same way again."

"Why me. Isn't there a lot of other girls out there who would love to have you."

"Of course, but after I saw you in his head I knew I had to have you. Then Greyback came back here with his plans to resurrect our fallen lord and that gave me the opportunity to get what I wanted and now here you are before me."

"Some friend you are."

Smiling, "As you notice your wand is not here. I am master of this house. You will succumb to me."

"I'm quite sure I won't."

"We'll see."

She glared at his cheeky smile far after the food had gone cold before she decided to ask, "Where's Severus?"

"At the ministry about now." He said checking his pocket watch, "You know it was rather peculiar as to how we caught him."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh did he not tell you."

.

Flashback

"_Where's Severus?" she asked. _

"_I … I don't know. Wait here I'm going to find him." _

"_I don't think so Ronald." _

"_I'm not doing this for him. In fact I'd be happy if the chap died. I'm doing this for Mionie's sake." _

"_It is not time to play hero Weasley!" _

"_Harry didn't want to be a hero and look what happened." _

"_Ronald …." _

"_Give me five minutes." Ron said leaving her. _

Ronald saw Snape on the ground with Greyback hovering above him. Snape looked hurt, but Ron could tell that he was waiting for Greyback to do this. To have him against the ground with his target just inches above him.

Snape whipped out his wand and sent him flying before he weakly stood up. Seeing that his cloak was tor he threw it behind him when he noticed Ron.

"Go away." Snape barked at the boy.

"No, I came to help!" Ron persisted.

Snape ignored Ron as he used a spell to make the shrubbery bind Greyback to the ground. It wouldn't last forever, but long enough for all three of them to get away.

Snape raised his wand at the disgusting creature. Oh he wished so much so that he could kill him. Well he could, but since she came in his life he had tried to do better. He would not stoop so low ever again.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

He fell to the ground unable to move before Ron moved into his vision, "Sorry mate but I can't have you coming between Hermione and I. All is fair in love and war."

Snape watched as Ron grabbed his cloak and ran off. He couldn't believe Ron would have the balls to even think about raising a wand to him, more less actually hex him. The only person more surprised than him was Greyback who quickly tore through his binds.

Within five minutes he had called the other Death Eaters to him before picking up the still petrified Snape and apparating to Malfoy Manor …

.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing. It's not my place to tell you." He said sipping his cold tea.

"Tell me what happened!" she growled at him in mock imitation of Snape.

Smiling, "Only if you behave starting with eating. I assure you the food is not poisonous."

"Could have fooled me." She muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"The food taste great." She said as she bit into a piece of toast.

.

"Greyback," Averill Nettie said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The Death Eaters now stood before the veil also known as the Arch of Souls at the Ministry of Magics.

"I didn't come all this way for nothing." Greyback growled.

"Fine then. As you know to first activate the veil we need a sacrifice and a rope of angelica blossoms which is tied to the traitor and acts as a guide for the sacrificed soul into the plane where the dead travel to the ends of time where their souls are split until they're reborn. It is crucial that the angelica rope must be thrown in the same time as the sacrifice.

The sacrificed soul will take his end of the angelica and attach it to Voldemort's soul thingy. When that is done a part of the lords soul will be drawn to his new vessel alias the traitor. It should take all of an hour to complete."

Greyback nodded at Nettie. Meanwhile Fiona was busy tying Snape up. The second the spell that Ron hit him with wore off he had become a bat out of hell. The man was hard to stop almost escaping a whopping six times. Eventually they stripped his wand from him and caught him.

"He is kinda cute. Do you have a sister by any chance?" Blaine asked him. Snape glared at her. He was hurt and there was nobody to save him, not that he expected as much.

"May I be the sacrifice?" Crabbe Sr. asked, "I have already lost everything. Please. Allow me to do this one last deed before I depart from this world forever."

"As you wish." Greyback said as he snapped his neck and tossed the angelica rope in after him. It was odd to see the rope of flowers go through one end, but not the other.

Inside Crabbe landed on what looked like a plane. A literal piece of Earth, but as he walked it felt as I the land was bobbing on some sort of boat. Further on he saw that the plane was of two pieces. One for the good and one for the bad like something straight out of the Illiad.

After what seemed like days he reached the darker side. No doubt the lord coveted the darkest mass of space.

"Father what are you doing here?" Crabbe asked.

"My son!" he smiled running to hug his son.

"Why are you here father? Your soul is darker than mine as a whole. I am on the borderline between the light and dark."

"I can see that."

"You should be further in."

"I have a mission you see," Crabbe Sr. said lifting up his flower rope, "I need to find Voldemort."

"Why?"

"To resurrect him!"

"Don't," his son pulled at his arms, "I see things differently now and father this is not the way. Please drop the rope. Refuse him."

"If I don't do it another will."

"Then you must do it alone."

Crabbe Sr. watched as his son resumed his spot and just stood there with an aimless look upon his face. Giving the boy one last look he ran further in.

"Avada Kadavra!"

Crabbe Sr. instantly dropped to his knees.

"Oh it's just you Crabbe. Are you here to mock me?" Voldemort asked. He looked crazed. Death obviously did not improve his mood.

"I am here to free you my lord. I shall tie this around your waste and you shall be free."

"You lie." Voldemort spat as he continued to wave a nonexistent wand around.

"I swear on my grave sir."

The Dark Lord seemed to consider him before he let Crabbe Sr. tie it around his waist and tug.

"Good bye my lord." Crabbe bowed as the man disappeared from the plane.

.

"Owww!" Harry screamed reaching for his scar.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"My scar … it burns."

"It's happened before?"

"Only when Voldemort's around."

"Dear Merlin!" McGonagall gasped as she apparated back to her office.

"What troubles you Minerva?"

"Albus, we have a problem."

.

Severus at first felt a gentle tug. Then he felt as if fire were trying to mend his bones. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before. He felt someone, something intruding into his mind. Reading his thoughts, reliving his memories before he himself mentally checked out.

Looking at Snape lay still on the floor, "Is he alright?" Blaine asked.

"My Lord?" Greyback asked hesitantly.

"My wand Fenrir."

Greyback looked at Snape rise and talk. He sounded the same, but one look at his eyes clearly had possessed scrawled all over them.

"It is not here my lord." Fenrir said.

"Then where is it? I will kill that boy and Snape. Oh yes he has yet to see my true capabilities ..."

"Your wand is at Blaine's residence. Snape however is closer than you think."

"And what does that mean?" Voldemort looked around then down at his own pasty hands before he demanded a mirror be conjured. How dare they put his soul in Snape's body! How dare … wait … this might not be so bad after all.

.

"Severus!" Hermione squealed. He was alive and walking into the bedroom Lucius assigned for her. In an instant she wrapped her arms around him.

"Severus I thought you were dead! I was so sad, you … you cant ever do that to me again!" she continued on until he roughly grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Oww Severus what is with you! Let go of me!" Hermione cried.

"Potter will come for the mudblood." Voldemort said.

"What is wrong with oww let me go!" she kicked at him again and again.

"My lord perhaps you could leave her to me … for the mean time?" Lucius said.

"My lord?" Hermione asked as she gave Snape a once over, "What's wrong with your eyes Severus?"

"You do not know the dark lord when you see him?" Voldemort asked her.

"Voldemort?" she palled.

Dropping her to the ground, "Fenrir has brought me back from the dead in this disgusting body which I will use as a vessel to rid the world of mudbloods. Instead of killing you the way I wish I have been threatened to have Fenrir turn your lot into dogs or he'll send me back."

He paused, "And I'm not going back … ever."

.

"Come on Hermione where are you?" Harry paced.

"I wish we could just accio Hermione." Ron huffed.

"Can you two stop pacing about!" Ginny scolded in Molly-like fashion.

"Well that solves that." Harry started.

"Solves what?" they asked.

"We're going to check every known Death Eater spot for her. My money's on Malfoy Manor since Ron did say he saw him there."

"Why would he be there?" Ron stuttered, "Why would they keep a git like Snape in a mansion?"

"You do have a point …" Ginny agreed.

"That's what I was thinking Ron," Harry said as Ron let out a happy sigh, "Why hide him in an obvious place when you can hide him somewhere we least expect. Thus the chances are roughly 30% higher that he'd be there. But first I think we should go to his place and dig up any gagdgetts that can aid us preferably before your parents and McGonagall gets home. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

.

"Do you think he warded 'it'?" Ginny asked.

"Knowing Snape? Absolutely." Harry said steeping forward.

"Maybe we should knock first?" Ron asked.

Rolling her eyes, "Come on Ron."

Once Harry touched the doorknob it fell in his hands. Wands up they entered the premises. When the last one closed the door the door vanished.

"Umm Harry …" Ron started to panic.

"Quiet Ron everything's going to be ok." Harry told him.

"That's what Hagrid said about the spiders."

"Shh." Ginny told them. Back to back they walked around. Apparently some of his wards had already been activated. Proof of this was the Death Eater who was impaled on the kitchen wall with Cayenne Pepper in his eyes.

"Leave him." Harry said as they continued on. In the kitchen was a door to the back. Harry opened it and they followed. Instead of taking them outside it lead Harry to Snape's bedroom closet where those hideous black cloaks tried to choke him to death while Ginny landed in the shower with the scolding water and Ron was inhaling fumes from the fireplace.

Harry set fire to the cloaks as he kicked the door open into the master bedroom which was also black. Trying not to gag Harry took a quick break on the bed which started to sink in. Ginny had managed to get out of the shower with a few red spots on her whilst Ron was still stuck.

Ginny ran to help Ron. Every time she cast a spell the fire rose.

"Go help Harry and leave me the bloody hell alone!" Ron shouted at her. With an idea in her head she ran to the sink, filled a bowl up with water, and flung it on the fire. This time it went out. Then she used her wand to shrink Ron then bring him back to size outside of the fireplace.

Harry was still sinking with no immediate help.

"Dobby!" he shrieked.

"Yes master!" he appeared out of nowhere and helped Harry out.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry panted just as Ron and Ginny rentered.

"Dobby can ask Slate to turn off wards!" Dobby chanted.

"You do that." Harry encouraged. Seconds later a charcoal grey house elf appeared before them.

"Where is Master Potter?" Slate, the house elf, asked.

"He's dead." Harry said softly.

"Not true Potter. If master is dead then I would be able to leave Master's house, but I cant. That is why Slate activated wards."

"Not dead?" Ginny eyes widened.

"But I saw him die." Ron told the elf.

"I shall turn wards off. Master will not be happy with Slate." He said snapping his fingers.

"Thanks." Harry told the elf.

"Can Dobby get you anything sir?" Dobby asked.

"Unless you got a way to track down Hermione hiding under your clothes …" Harry said.

"Sorry sir." Dobby said sadly.

"If you promise to bring Master back Slate will help." Slate told Harry.

"Sure!" Harry smiled at the downcast elf.

Slate disappeared and came back with a small shoe box.

"These are charmed friendship bracelets. As long as you get girl to wear one, with the other you can find her easily."

"Friendship bracelets?" Ron laughed.

"Do not laugh at Master! They were a gift from Potter's mother." Slate growled at Ron.

"Good now how are we going to get her to wear one?" Ginny asked.

"I can help sir. I am friends with a number of house elves." Dobby said.

"Alright then. Get going."

"Right." Dobby said disappearing in thin air.

"Slate," Harry said, "We're going to need to look around a bit."

The house elf nodded before he too disappeared.

.

Hermione had been confined to her bed room ever since the Snape-a-mort, Voldeverus, or whatever one calls a Snape possessed by Voldemort's vengeful spirit came to her two days ago. Eyeing the clock it was well past midnight when her door opened and a nude Lucius walked in.

Hermione looked at him and laughed out loud with tears in her eyes. The fit she was having had nothing to do with his long wavy locks, or the fact that he came into her room, but the fact that he majestically threw off his robe to bare all to her with that small package.

Well that was just pathetic. Utterly hilarious. He may be average, but she was accustomed to the best.

"What are you laughing at?" He demanded feeling slightly self conscious.

"At your short temper."

"I don't have a short temper!"

"I guess your patience comes in short supply? I see that you wanted to show me your little package." She cried as she tossed and turned over her bed in a fit of giggles.

"I see," Lucius made his way to her, "That is another thing Snape does better than me."

"Wha … what are you doing?"

He took the belt from his robes and tied her arms together.

"Not so funny now is it?"

"You are a wee bit ill tempered aren't you?"

"A Slytherin characteristic."

"Clearly. Now let me go!"

He answered her with a kiss on her neck while holding her legs down to keep her from struggling. As she whined he took off her shirt followed closely by a bra.

"Hmm let's see how you taste." He said moving his tongue over her nipples. She tried to get away, but panicked.

"Let me go!" she managed to kick him in his side so he bit down hard on her nipple causing her to yelp from the pain. Then he used his left hand to hold her wrist together while his right hand had found its way between her legs.

She tried to pull her thighs together to stop him, but nothing worked. She couldn't think. All she could do was feel. Feel his cold hands moving inside of her and the vile rising in her throat.

"Help me!" she thought and screamed aloud.

After a few minutes he pulled his finger out to taste her. He took a small lick, before he practically began to suck on his fingers.

"That lucky bastard!" Lucius said aloud before positioning himself to enter her when he was hit with a stunning spell from behind.

"Severus!" she said thankfully as she kicked Lucius off of her.

"Hermione," he pulled her in his arms, "I do not have much time. Voldemort's very presence in my body is paining me."

"I wont leave without you."

"But I'm afraid that I will leave you wether any one of us likes that ideal or not."

"How come you're talking to me now?"

"I heard you screaming for me in my head. I had to save you. Please just go."

"Go where? And I said that I am not leaving without you!"

"My wards have went off. I think your friends are at my home." He said pulling her from the bed and to the floo, "While he's asleep you need to go and do not come back for me."

"But Severus I …"

"I know." He said throwing the powder into the fire place, "My home. Now go and don't return Ms. Granger or you will have detention for a month!" he said as he pushed her in.

.

"Dobby saw Hermione go in fire!" Dobby smiled as he appeared before Harry.

"What fire?" Harry asked as the fireplace was overcome by green flames and a very nude Hermione fell out.

"Hermione!" they all shouted as they ran to her.

"He … he's alive!" Hermione said as Slate retrieved a blanket to wrap herself up in. As she sat there she told them what had happened.

"So Voldemort is back." Harry leered.

"Snape's alive." Ron whispered to himself. He had to change that. That stupid Death Eater was supposed to kill him. What kind of world does one live in where you can't even count on a Death Eater to kill someone?

As the evening drew to a close the fireplace lit up again. Out of it spewed tendrils of gnarly dark oak wood.

"Get behind me!" Harry ordered them.

"Do not fear me child." An ederly, but powerful voice boomed from the fireplace.

"Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"I am not your Professor children. But, I am a friend who wishes the war on muggles over and has come to bestow a gift upon you." The voice said as a book came out of the fireplace.

"You will need this to understand." The voice said before the tendrils retreated and all was calm again.

"A book?"

**. **

**Please review **

**Hey this is 12 pages of typing you all at least better have a word to say or else I'm going to … do nothing :} But I would appreciate more reviews guys. **

**Hand about to fall off; see ya later**


	22. Chapter 22

**Noumenon **

**. **

"What is it Mionie?"

"A book."

"Who's it by?" Harry asked stepping behind Hermione.

Running her fingers over the rose gold embroidered title she read, "The Brother's: Primorious and Patris Booke of Magicus."

"Primorious and Patris?" Ginny asked also leaning over Hermione.

"Remember Harry, the lesson Severus taught us?" Hermione asked glancing at him.

"Of course," Harry smacked his forehead, "The two brothers. One a sorcerer, one a wizard!"

"I think Primorious gave us this."

"Great so what are we to do with it? It'll make a decorative paper weight." Ron said.

Glaring at her brother, "How stupid can you get?"

"Shuddup Ginny."

"Ron …" Harry warned.

"It's blank." Hermione said aloud, "The index is there. There is even a cure for the killing curse, but I can't see it!"

"Maybe it's not for us to see?" Ginny suggested.

"Wait here's something." Hermione began to read the section that spoke of Snape's situation. That they had literally killed one of their own to go to the voyage of the netherworld too bring Voldemort's soul back to this world no less. It was wrong, cruel, and immoral; she gripped the pages hard till Ron touched her knuckles.

"Oh sorry." She smiled at him gently loosening her grip. As she flipped she found yet another section glowing.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at the title. _Soul Merging_. "I think this can help." She said as she began to read:

_A soul may bind and or be tied to another in many ways. However, if a soul is tainted by an invading alien spirit there is a way to remove it. Keep in mind there is two levels of spirit invasion. The first is possession. When this happens the evil spirit can be dispelled with charms, amulets, flowers, salt, and other earthbound methods. _

_Domination on the other hand is when the invading spirit tries to take over and eventually succeeds. Evil spirits in these situations are cancerous to the soul belonging to the body. If the invading soul stays for too long it will take over permanently and the solution is not as easy as the ones in possession cases. _

_In the case of domination you must enter the spiritual zone of the infected person, defeat the intruder, and leave. As simple as this sounds in most cases it does not work. It's better if you have a __**connection **__with the victim. A connection acts as a bridge of sorts that leads you directly into the victims' soul to where he/she and the intruder are battling. _

_Since the fight is usually dangerous you can bring up to two others with you. If you 'die' in that plain do not worry. Your soul will be sent back to your body, but the process will make you weary and your use of magic will be lowered for a spell. _

_To do this you must first trap the victim in a spell binding circle. The most effective ones are cast by an older wizard or witch. Done under a full moon with red brick dust riming the room. And whatever you do make sure your target is not moving. The soul transference depends on it. _

_When the victim is subdued in the spell binding circle you must gather your soul and surge it into the victim's body. To do this you must focus your soul much like you focus channeling magic into your wand. If you are concentrating hard enough your chest will glow until the ball of light leaves your body and enters the victim's. _

_Once inside you must battle the invading spirit until it is too weak to continue possessing the victim. You are on the right track if said invader begins to fade. However, no matter your level of sorcery, wizardry, and skill you can never do more damage to the invading spirit than with the person the spirit is invading. It is highly recommended that you find the victim's soul to aid you in battle. _

_Now on to focusing ones soul you must; _

_Focus on love, being loved, and giving love _

_Focus on desire, lusty, insatiable pleasures _

_Focus on the mind, of knowledge, of knowing _

_Focus on understanding for it is the foundation of being humane _

_Focus on safety, common since, the body's limits_

_Focus on freedom, of living, of reaching the unobtainable _

_And then; only then will your soul be free _

.

"Good thing there's not a lot we have to do." Ron said sarcastically.

"Well at least this book is guiding us. That's more than what we knew of the situation before now." Hermione retorted.

"Look Mionie how do we even know that Snape hasn't been completely dominated yet?"

"We don't. But last night he saved me …"

"You said yourself the bloke could barely manage it … oww!" Ron rubbed his shoulders after Ginny punched him.

"Don't be so insensitive Ronald." Ginny said in Molly-like fashion.

"Ron does have a point Hermione," Harry started, "But if there's a chance. Just a small sliver of him is still present I think we should check it out."

"Oh thank you Harry!" Hermione hugged him nearly lifting his shorter body of the ground.

"You .. are … welcome." He coughed.

"So now what?" Ginny asked.

"As much as I don't like it, we're going to have to get the adults to help. Since Dumbledore is dead I think we'd benefit best if McGonagall cast the circle." Harry said switching into hero mode.

"Then what? We cant just go 'Hey Voldemort mind stepping into this circle that seals your powers? We sware we wont expel your soul back to hell' now can we?"

"He'll follow me." Harry said.

"That could be dangerous." Ginny pouted.

"I know GinGin ,but how else is he going to follow us to Hogwarts? Anyway there's so much brick there I don't think no one will notice if we took a brick or two."

"Yes, but do you honestly think Voldis just going to let you waltz back to the castle?" Ron asked.

"I got it," Hermione pepped up, "What if Harry goes to challenge Voldemort to a duel and during said duel they both come in contact with a portkey that takes them to Hogwarts!"

Smiling, "Makes since Hermione. But what should the portkey be hmm? Something I'm wearing? Or should I bring something small?"

"What about a playing card?" Ginny suggested.

"It's hardly the time for Blastwizer Ginny." Ron scoffed.

"No, he puts it in his sleeve and then it slides out. Voldi catches it …"

"Why would he catch it?" Hermione asked.

"Your right carry on."

Pacing, "What would Voldemort want enough to catch … wait I know!" Harry smiled.

"Harry please don't tell me we're thinking the same thing?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, the Elderwand. And it's perfectly safe. He can't use it unless he defeats me correct?"

"Your right Harry but I still don't like it." Hermione cautioned.

"And what if he defeats you?" Ron asked.

"I'll duel him with my original wand. He won't even know I'm carrying another one till I whip it out."

"What of the other Death Eaters?" Ginny whined.

"I have a plan for that too." Harry smirked before picking up some floo powder and saying, "The burrow."

.

"Hermione Jane Granger you had me worried to death! And by George what are yy wearing!" Mrs. Weasley scolded the moment she stepped out of the fireplace.

"I umm." Hermione started when McGonagall stepped through with Dumbledore's portrait.

"Yes Ms. Granger do tell us what happened and why you did not send word once you were safe."

"I umm"

"No time," Harry said, "We need to save Snape."

"He's alive?" Mrs. Weasley asked purely stunned.

"Yes." Harry answered, "Now …"

"Hold on. What does he need to be saved from?" George asked.

"Voldemort has …"

"So he's back then." Arthur said.

"Yes, but as I was trying to say …"

"Will he come here?" Bill asked.

"Everyone!" Harry shouted over all the noise, "Please don't take offence when I say SHUT THE HE'LL UP!"

"Beg your pardon. Who do you think you're speaking too!" McGonagall scolded Harry.

"Let me finish," he shouted and continued when the room went silent, "Voldemort has possessed Snape. We know how to rid Voldemort of him. But to do this we're all going to have to work together. Some of you said you wanted a fight and now we have one."

"Tell us what needs to be done?" Dumbledore beamed at Harry although Hermione could have sworn she saw him wink at her from his portrait.

**. **

The headmaster's office was clear of furniture as McGonagall cast the circle. Fleur had trailed brick dust around the room. The moonlight reflected off of Arthur's balding head. Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley lined the room with their wands at the ready.

"Ok Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and McGonagall you're with me. As you see Fred and George have supplied us with Gagging Grenades. The smoke is red and will match our clothes. Remember everyone to wear the goggles since they block the gas from hurting your eyes." Harry started.

"Yes, we must knock all we can unconscious. Stun and disarm. If you can take their wands break them. Leave Greyback to myself."

"Fred and George," Harry said, "You are back up. How about a few of those firecrackers that we had during OWLS?"

"Don't worry Harry." George said.

"We got it." Fred finished.

"Good you'll be left outside strictly for back up purposes."

"Ok now let's go." Hermione said. She was more than ready to get her man back.

**. **

**A few hours ago**

Voldemort's control had slipt temporarily. When he awoke he was in the mudbloods bedroom with a very nude Lucius on the floor.

"Malfoy!" he barked.

"My lord!" Lucius snapped up apparently not aware of his nudity at the moment.

"Where is she? Potter want come here if she is not here!"

Looking back to the bed, "She was … she was … then you attacked me."

"Stop your bumbling!" Voldemort hissed grabbing Lucius by his neck.

"WHERE – IS –SHE!"

"She's gone my lord. No doubt back to Potter."

"Then you will get her back."

"With pleasure my lord." He said running to the floo.

"Lucius?"

"Yes."

"Make yourself decent first."

Looking down, "Of course sir." He said grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around himself.

.

Not so many Hours Ago

"I … I couldn't find her." Lucius said bowing at his lords' feet.

"You disgust me Malfoy. Is it possible for one man to fail me so many times?"

"It won't happen again sire."

"That is what you said last times."

"But my lord!"

"Question is what am I to do with you?"

"You summoned me?" Greyback asked as he came in.

"Lock him somewhere distasteful now. Oh and do make sure to relive him of his wand, but not his life. That belongs to me."

.

(Back to Present)

Blaine walked past the front door of Malfoy Mannor when it blew open and two black spheres came in. She was about to investigate them when they let out a red smoke so volatile she fell over wheezing.

Then a grenade broke threw two of the main level windows followed by the other window levels before Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and McGonagall stormed in with their goggles on and bubbles around their mouth to protect them from gagging.

Most of the Death Eaters were coughing and or falling over. The gang quickly relieved them of their wands, in most cases snapping them in two as they made their way to the drawing room. Voldemort heard the commotion, but he was sure his servants could handle it. He was wrong.

Harry was all most there when Greyback appeared before him in wolf form. Harry knew not to let him touch him so he casted shields against his attack finally managing to hit him with a stunning charm. He knew it wouldn't last long and didn't dare leave him till McGonagall showed up.

"He's all yours." Harry said as the man started to rise.

Ron on the other hand was panicking. He was so close to having Hermione all to himself. He would not share her. He had to stop Harry from saving him, but how?

Meanwhile Hermione's foot was grabbed by Blaine.

"No wonder Lucius wanted to keep you to himself." She coughed licking her lips.

"Let me go _Pro_ …." She started when Fiona tackled her to the ground with cloth wrapped around her mouth.

"Keep her down." Blaine said as the ladies asulted Hermione. Feeling her body up when Ron came from behind and stunned them.

"You ok Mionie?"

"Never better. Thanks Ron!" she said as he helped her up, "Let's go."

Harry opened up the door to see Snape sitting in the throne chair. Well not Snape exactly.

"Ah Mister Potter what do I owe the pleasure."

"I killed you once and I'm here to do it again. Was hell pleasant?"

"It was a nice reprieve. Let us be clear Potter. I am not going back."

"We'll see." Harry said as he reached for his wand. Voldemort picked up his and the duel began. The others had easily managed to subdue the guest even McGonagall was successful. They waited outside the room Harry was in.

Ron looked at the duel. Harry had improved significantly since their last battle, but Voldemort was fueled by a new anger thus neither was gaining ground over the other. Lucius had managed to escape, but was quickly subdued.

As they fought Ron decided to 'help'. He shot the killing curse at Voldemort that Harry had to duck under causing the Elderwand to drop out of his pocket. Voldemort saw this and also ducked. The spell missed them both.

Both males held a side of the wand and teleported to the castle where Harry instantly yanked the wand out of his hand and moved to avoid all the stun hexes that were hitting Snapeamort.

At this Ginny shot a blast in the sky. Blue signaled for the twins to leave. Red for their little dragons. She fired the blue, but instantly changed it red when the subdued Death Eaters began to wake up. The twins sent the firecracker dragon in giving the gang time to apparate back to the castle along with the twins.

.

At the castle Hermione had to bring two of them along with her. Easily she chose Harry and Ron. They released their souls and when they opened their eyes they were somewhere else. It appeared to be a dull green meadow with statues of Bellatrix all over and a huge black tower in its center. From the one window they could faintly see Snape.

A few yards in front of them was Voldemort. The real Voldemort.

"I will not leave this body!" Voldemort shouted as the sky darkened and balls of fire fell from the sky. They separated, taking cover underneath the statues.

"Hermione go to Snape. We'll handle Voldemort!" Harry said. Hermione made her way to the castle. The door was opened and she scaled it. After fifteen minutes straight of running she took a break. She had to make it there by now.

"Severus!" she shouted. "Severus!"

She continued to run faster and faster shouting his name. After a while she heard something.

"Severus!" she began to walk up the steps tired when she heard the something again. Like a whisper.

"Severus!" she cried using the wall to support her aching body.

"Hermione?" she heard him say.

"Severus? Where are you?"

"I'm just imagining you … you're not here." He said weakly.

"Yes I am here Severus. Please oh please tell me where you are!"

"Hermione?"

"Severus?"

"I'm just imagining you … you're not here."

"For the love of … how do I prove to him that I'm here?" she said to herself.

"Use your connection." She heard someone speak. She recognized it from the fireplace last night.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Call to him with your soul. The part that is connected to him."

Hermione stayed still and concentrated. When she thought hard enough she began to notice something. Her soul was not complete. Almost, but there was a part that was missing. The harder she concentrated the more she was able to almost feel it. Then she remembered that book Snape gave her. One is more connected with their soul in their animal form.

She turned into a panther and then she felt it. Felt what was missing and ran for it. The next thing she knew she came to a door that was cracked open. Inside she saw him. Snape had an arm hanging from the window. His body was limp and pale. His head turned to her weakly.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Severus!" she smiled back in her original form and ran to him and gave him a hug. After a few minutes he hugged her back.

"You are here. You are real." He smiled at her brightly.

"Come on Severus you can't stay here. Please. Remember what happened?"

"I remember Hogwarts. I remember being hung by my ears and ankles. I remember Lily getting taken from me. I remember … I remember you."

'Damn he's fading' she thought to herself.

"And what else do you remember?"

"I remember suffering. I remember pain. I remember despair. I remember loneliness. I remember failure I."

"How do I make you feel?" Hermione asked him softly.

"Lighter. I feel that I have a chance."

"Don't you want to stay with me?"

"Forever."

"Will you do anything to make that happen?"

He nodded

"So how about you and I leave here."

He stood and they walked out. Ten minutes later they came to a hurt Ron and a tired Harry.

"They need our help Severus!" Hermione said letting his hand go and running to help. He watched as Hermione went to help her friends. How Harry blew back into a statue. How Hermione ran in front of him to save him and Voldemort hit her with an Avada Kadavera and that's when life clicked.

He ran to her, but she vanished before he could hold her. Voldemort had taken the two people he loved most from him. That was the last straw. He refused to let Voldemort take control of his body …

.

Hermione awoke back in the room. She was soon followed by Harry and Ron. They turned to see Snape's body rife in pain until something grey escaped his body. Harry recognized this. It happened once before in their first year. Voldemort was gone, for good hopefully.

Two days later Snape. Our Snape woke up in the hospital wing. All he could think of was Hermione and there she was sitting on the chair beside him. She was alive. She was breathing. He quickly grabbed her up into his arms.

"Severus?" she said sleepily.

"Hermione I am so sorry."

"That's ok. I'm fine."

"Are you sure that you're ok?" he asked looking her over.

"Yes."

"Good, then you won't mind when I tell you you have Detention all week."

Sighing, "See you at seven then."

…

**Please Review **

**Ok guys. We are past that part. Gosh that was long. So I bet you all wonder what detention is going to be like and I'm going to give you a hint. Use your imagination.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Detention**

Thank Merlin she had managed to save him. It was so easy for Voldemort to take over using his life against him. Most of it had been awful. There were times when he wanted to die. There were times when he wanted to kill. The pain, the self loathing, the contempt he felt, the Dark Lord used against him. He was helpless until she came.

And now that he was back to normal marking T's on his students test he could set his priorities in order. It was no secret to him that he planned on ravaging Hermione during detention, but what of Ron? His inner Beast wanted to rip him apart, his inner Death Eater wanted to simply kill the kid and be rid of him while his normal self wanted to strangle Ron. Although promising options Hermione would not take well to the idea.

Speaking of which he should tell her. Should. But he wanted Ron to squirm first. No doubt he has been fretting circling Molly's skirts and he should be. The arse is lucky that he didn't turn into a panther now and…

The Burrow

"Ronald Weasley why are you such a failure!" she hissed at him. The other residents were gone.

"It's not my fault … Hermione …"

"Hermione this Hermione that," she mocked, "We needed this Ronald and we're going to figure out what to do!"

"I could obliviate Snape?" he suggested.

"Or Hermione."

"Mum I would never!"

"You got lucky once boy, don't chide yourself into believing he will fall for your tricks again. The bastard is cunning!"

"I can take him!"

"He'll be waiting for you. Just invite Hermione to the pitch tomorrow and obliviate her when she's not looking."

"I can't."

"Then you'll let him have her?" she asked placing her hands on his shoulders, "Life is not fair Ronald. If you let this opportunity pass you it may never come back again unless you know of another Hermione Granger I haven't heard of?"

After a bit of reluctant deliberation, "Your right mum. I'll … I'll do it."

…**. **

He could smell her as she walked to his room. Something was different about her sent. It seemed almost haughty causing him to salivate. He took his handkerchief to his lip when she walked in. She seemed normal enough.

"Evening Severus."

"Your work is on the board."

She nodded, instantly taking to her work. As she went through the test she became confused by the last part, "Professor?"

"Yes Granger."

"You left the last section blank."

"Did I?"

Narrowing her eyes, "How can I complete the test if it is not all written?"

"That is not my problem Ms. Granger."

"So now what? I have to be punished." She snorted heatedly.

"Are you giving up?"

"Never." She challenged.

"Your test does have a time limit."

"But you didn't say." she interrupted.

"I didn't?" he raised an eyebrow before knitting his fingers together.

In exactly ten minutes her test turned to ash before her.

"You failed. I think some punishment is in order."

"Punishment?" she complained until she saw the predatory gleam in his eyes, "Are you even well enough to be up for _that_."

Inclining against the front of the desk, "I thought _that_ was apparent."

Blushing, "So you wanted me to fail?"

"Obviously. Now sit on your desk." He commanded.

Obediently she did as commanded. He didn't walk over to her instantly. Instead he raked his eyes over her. Hermione felt the look as if it were his own hand. When his stare came upon her breast they became taunt. When they came upon her abdomen she felt butterflies. And when they finally stopped between her legs she began to precipitate her knickers.

Snape liked seeing her panty. He loved seeing them dampen. Maybe he would add this pair to his collection? Tired of the wait he glided over to her and kissed her hungrily. He smiled against her mouth as she brought his hands to her breast. But he did not give in. He enjoyed the fight in her eyes and the power this gave him. She would wait.

Upset her hands drew closer to his member. Instantly he removed himself from her, "Not yet."

"Stop teasing me then." She pouted.

"Then behave."

After a quick stare down she pulled her hands behind her. Victorious he captured her lips again whilst removing her bra, but not her shirt. When that irritating piece of cloth was removed he kissed her down to her left breast and sucked on it.

His hand flew to the other one roughly pulling on the nipple. The pain and the pleasure caused her to squirm more and arch into him. He left her first breast with a 'pop' and switched sides. Although Hermione was enjoying herself she did notice that he refused to go below her breast. He was still teasing her.

Her legs pulled together as she squirmed more. His hand ghosted over her maiden hood. He was positive he could wring her knicker out into a glass and drink from it she was so wet. Satisfied he pulled back from her.

"Severus!" she growled.

"You are certainly needy tonight aren't you?" he said as he cast a few silencing charms. He'd rather not have any intruders but if they came to watch he would surely give them a show.

After the wand waving he tossed it across the room. He wouldn't be needing it. Then he turned to the fuming Hermione and unceremoniously threw her on her shoulder.

He took them over to his desk using his free arm to toss the graded test on the floor. Then he flung her on the desk. At first her body curled up from the contact. Then she tried to crawl away. He wouldn't let that happen.

He yanked her back by the strands of her panty. The first yank didn't take them off. So he pulled her back again this time managing to rip her shirt open. After that she tried to squirm away so he took a ruler across her arse. That stopped her.

Drooling he yanked her back by the panties. This time they came off. He licked them before securing them in his pants pocket. Hermione looked at him as if he were going to devour her and she was right. Smiling she tried to escape again.

This time he pulled her back with her hair and finished moving the shirt. But did he want to get rid of the skirt? He flipped her skirt up and pulled her back this time with her ankles at an ungodly speed.

Breathing heavy she couldn't believe how fast she was put on her knees and his member stood before her.

"Do you know to whom you belong pet?" he asked.

"No." she said all though she knew the answer. Punishment didn't seem that bad.

He wacked her face with his penis, "Now do you know to whom you belong?"

"No." she said defiantly.

"Then maybe I should give you a hint." Said before slamming his penis against her mouth till she would open for him. When he was securely inside her mouth he grasped her tie with one hand and her head with another, "Are you sure you don't know?"

She shook her head.

He used her tie to pull her against him then rammed back inside her. He kept going further and further in fighting her gag reflex. When she looked like she couldn't breathe he told her to use her nose. He pumped vigorously in and out of her mouth.

And she enjoyed it. He only regret was that she couldn't take him whole. She was short a good five inches. She wanted him to choke her with all of his snake but her oral hole could hold no more. And by being as horny as she was her womanhood leaked like a faucet. She could almost hear it.

Then he yanked himself out of her still erect and asked, "Now do you know to whom you belong."

Taking the time to savor the precum on her mouth, "No."

"Then I shall remind you." He growled. This time slamming her on his desk arse up. This made her happy. She would finally get what she wanted. She purred as his fingers glided into her folds. However, his finger after the eight time went into a different place. It felt a little uncomfortable. She didn't want him playing with her anal hole.

Before she could do as much as voice her opinion he slammed into her arse causing her to scream. It hurt like hell at first. She could not see how he was enjoying it. How dare he ride her and pull her head back with her tie, but then she felt it and whatever it was she liked it.

After that it seemed the pace would never be fast enough. She wanted to move, but he wanted to do all the work. She couldn't stop screaming his name and he was beginning to doubt his silencing charms would hold against her voice.

He knew they were both close, but he had no attention of diving back into her pussy. At least for the moment. As his climax neared he released her tie and sank his hands to her hips and rutted her good. She screamed louder if that were even possible.

He was sure her screaming 'Severus' would haunt his every thought from now on.

Then they came, but something new happened. Hermione spassemed from head to toe. He had to hold her to keep her from falling off the desk and oh she didn't just cum she squirted out her juices staining his trousers.

From the look on her face it was clear that she had been royally fucked. After a few minutes she turned her head to him.

"Do that again please." She panted receiving a whack to her bum with the ruler.

"To whom do you belong?"

"You already know the answer."

WHACK

"Oww!" she rubbed her but.

"To whom do you belong?"

"You."

WHACK

"Okay okay! I belong to you, Severus."

"Good and see that you don't forget. Your dismissed Ms. Granger."

"What!" she rounded on him, "We can't do it again?"

:I said this was a punishment not a reward Hermione. Good night."

"What of my clothes?"

He looked at the scattered pieces, "They belong to me now."

"What does that mean?"

"You can use the floo. I would suggest you fasten your cloak on you. I wouldn't want anyone else seeing what belongs to me."

"Jerk." She hissed playfully before tightening her cloak and grabbing her satchel. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she reappeared in her common room. Thankfully no one was awake. She moved fast in the shadows. Just a few more steps and she'd be home free.

"Hermione."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to Ron.

"Ronald what are you doing up?"

Resisting the urge to say,'I can say the same of you' he said, "I wanted to talk."

"Ron we're not getting back together."

"Oh I know, but I just wanted to talk. You know clarify everything. Get what needs to be said off the both of our chest. I mean I think this is better not just for us ,but for Harry. The poor lad is dancing on the fence between us …"

"This is rather mature of you." She smiled approvingly.

"I was hoping we could talk at the pitch at 3:30 tomorrow. That would give us a whole half an hour before Harry shows up and everything will go back to normal."

"Back to normal?"

"That's what I said."

"Sounds like a plan." She said before going into her room. She pulled a few clothes out of her trunk quietly and pulled the curtains to on her bed. The moment her bum made contact with the bed she hissed in pain.

She instantly sat up on her knees as she pulled her fresh set of knickers and her nightgown over her head. Curious she ran a finger over her hole. It was defiantly a lot wider and swollen than it used to be. She wouldn't be able to sit right until she graduated. And if she was lucky even longer. Smiling she cast off into dream world.

.

Please review


	24. Chapter 24

**Detention & Decisions **

.

"_Severus as much as I would love to accompany you right after school I have to speak with Ron. He's finally man enough to move on. He wants us to be friends again. It's nice to finally have some closure, it's not like I want be seeing you in detention." _

Were the words he heard this morning. Needless to say it put him in a sour mood. He couldn't help but glare the students down over breakfast at the head table taking his anger out on them when he noticed something rather peculiar.

In all his years he could not recall a time when Ronald Weasley picked at his food. He usually devoured it like a gluttonous swine. Today he barely picked at it resembling girls who are slimming down to fit in their ball gowns.

Intrigued he silently cast a spell so he personally could hear their conversation.

"_Are you guys going to meet me at the pitch?" Harry asked._

"_Yeah will be there. Ron and I are having a chat." Hermione stated._

"_Yeah a chat." Ron agreed with forced enthusiasm. _

It was when he spoke it that Snape began to worry. The boy wasn't making eye contact, he seemed to be shrinking into himself, his left hand constantly scratched behind his elephant ears, his smile didn't reach his eyes. It reminded him of his Death Eater days when the poor victims tried to lie to him.

Something was amiss. So if the boy was lying what did he plan to do at the pitch? He inclined his head forward hoping the redhead would be stupid enough to divulge his secrets.

"_Ron are you ok? You haven't touched your food." Harry said concerned._

_After a small pause, "Don't want to eat too much before I take to the pitch with you Harry. I always feel like spouting my guts after a good practice with you."_

_Laughing, "Yeah you're right about that." _

He leaned back in his chair. The boy was giving him nothing more. He had even lied to Potter. With a whoosh of his cape he pulled out his spare quill and parchment. He scrawled a brief note to Harry before departing the table.

A quarter of an hour later Harry knocked on his door. Snape left his fourth years to converse with him outside.

"I received a summons." Harry said carefully gauging Snape's emotions.

"May I ask you a question Mr. Potter?"

"Umm sure."

"Are you incompetent?"

"What!"

"Stupid? Ignorant? Belligerent?"

"Is there a reason for all the insults?"

"I just want to know have you ever wondered." He said mysteriously.

"Wondered what?"

Snape made direct eye contact, "Have you ever wondered why I'm alive after Weasley clearly stated the contrary?"

Harry had wondered briefly. He nodded.

"If he's lied to you once I'm sure he will lie to you again. It is only logical. Has he been acting … funny lately?"

"No … well yes but, what are you getting at?"

"I trust that you're smart enough to figure it out. Your dismissed Potter."

…

It was nearing three o'clock. He had promised Ginny that after her transfigurations class that they'd spend some time together. As excited as he was to snog her senseless his hero senses were tingling. Something was wrong. His gut kept telling him to abandon Ginny. Something was going to happen then and it would be crucial.

Snape had pointed out Ron's odd behavior and it only grew worse as the day progressed. He was fidgety, excitable, and starred at the clock as if his life depended on it and instead of accompanying him to the common room like they've done every year since they had free bells he all but ran to the pitch.

He knew Hermione and him were supposed to talk today. When since talking to Hermione gave one the starts? They were supposed to just talk, but he had a feeling it was more than that, especially if Snape had taken the time out of his day to speak with his person more than usual.

Thinking on his feet as he headed past the Fat Lady he remembered the night Ron spoke of Snape's death. He had his bloody cloak in his hand. In all his years he had never seen Snape without his cloak. Ron would have had to rip the cloak off his body.

And if he were dead Ron would know right? It honestly can't be that hard to tell a dead from a living person. And if Snape said he lied about that then why would Ron say such a thing? What did he stand to gain by faking Snape's death?

His head snapped up as he began to run.

"Harry wait up!" Ginny chased after him.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he continued to run knocking over students in his path praying that he'd make it in time to stop Ron from doing whatever he planned to do.

Meanwhile at the pitch Hermione sat to Ron's left marveling the purple necklace he got her. She wasn't looking at him. All he had to do was pull out his wand a say a word. It would be too easy. His right hand gripped the wand and held hit against his pant leg.

'_What am I thinking. I can't do this!'_ his mind wailed. But then again as he looked Hermione over he had to have her. She was his. That pervert stole her!

With that in mind he raised his wand and shouted "O!"

"Exspelliamus!"

Before Ron could finish his wand flew away from him. He turned in shock to see Harry and Ginny.

"What are you doing Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"Step away from him Hermione. He had his wand trained at you. He said O …"

"O," she thought aloud, "Obliviate! Ronald Bilius Weasley you were going to obliviate me!"

Hermione trained her wand on Ron as she stepped closer to Harry.

"Why Ronald. Why are you doing this to me!" she shouted trying to hold her tears back.

Caught he thought it best to confess, "Because I love you and no on else should!"

"That is not a good reason Ronald!" she scolded much like his own mother. By then a few of the Professors had shown up. If Harry Potter is running through the halls with a wand raised its best to head his warning and or follow his example.

"Fine," he shouted red faced, "I was going to make you forget all about him."

"It's not like she would had never saw him again!" Ginny yelled.

"So, as long as she forgot about him I had a chance since leaving him to the Death Eaters wasn't good enough!"

"What are you taking about Ron?" Hermione asked a little high pitched.

"He didn't die! Oh no the great (sarcasm) Snape would had survived if I didn't do anything about it! I petrified him and left him at Greyback's feet!"

McGonagall gasps

"The dog was supposed to finish him off! Instead he used him to bring Voldemort back, but even then he should have lost. That … that bastard keeps trying to take what is mine! He shouldn't even have been interested in his students! I wish we would have just let him die!"

"I think that is quite enough Weasley!" McGonagall said using her wand to silence him. He didn't run away. Instead he walked to her while sending Hermione a pointed look.

In the shadows Snape was thrilled. Of course he knew the bumbling idiot would do something and hid far enough that they wouldn't notice him, but close enough to intervene if need be. Before his silent spell was cast Potter had came to the rescue much like the hero he believes himself to be.

Just one look at Hermione's face and you could tell her dislike of Ron was quite evident. She'd sooner drop dead before ever giving them a chance. Snape enjoyed the disappointed looks Ron received. Even Harry was mad at him, but was that enough?

He was about to apparate back inside when he saw his little pet chase Ron around throwing hexes this way and that at him. Trying not to chuckle loudly he went back inside the castle. A few minutes later Hermione rushed into his arms before punching him in the chest.

"How come you didn't tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"What Ron did that's what!"

"Hermione I knew it would upset you and I was thinking of the boy's future. If people knew what he did he'd be likely to get expelled and bring shame upon his family. Also I didn't want to rid you of a friend you've had since first year."

"That's very … nice of you. But I am still mad and," she paused. She knew Severus could smell her, but she never could do the same for him, but all of a sudden his scent caught her nose. It was beautiful.

"Are you ok Hermione?"

"You … you smell … good."

Snape stepped back as she whipped the drool from her face. She looked hungry. She must be going into what the book called a heat. He knew this would happen sooner or later. In fact he had anxiously awaited it.

However, he also wanted revenge. As much as he enjoyed Mistress Mione he did not like being denied release. So with an evil smile he disappeared.

"Snape where are you!"

.

He came back precisely at ten o'clock.

He chuckled at the pouty lip she was sending him from atop his desk, "Isn't it past curfew?"

"I don't care."

"I can see that."

"Why did you run away?" her lip stuck out even farther. Her eyes turning adorable.

"Because move you looked like you were about to attack me?"

"Did i?" she asked appearing before him.

Taking a cautious step back, "Yes and how did you move so fast?"

"Honestly Severus I don't know what's gotten into me," She said yanking off all his clothes in one quick yank, "But I do know what I want to get in me."

"And that is?" he teased.

"You know now get on the desk!" she ordered.

"You could say please." He teased again. She growled at him most impressively before he landed with a thud on his desk knocking the air out of his lungs. Damn how did she do that.

Crawling atop him, "Get on the desk … _please_."

As much as he was enjoying this he needed to gain the upper hand. He would show her how it felt to be denied release especially when she was so needy.

Before she could snatch her own clothes off he stopped her, "I want to do it." She let him climb a top her and snatch her clothes off with his teeth. After that he attacked her nipples using his long fingers to delve inside of her. When he felt her getting close he pulled away and apparated.

The expression on her face was priceless. She was pissed. Now in his bedroom at Spinners Lane he put on some clothes. When his last shoe was tied her heard the flames kick up in the fire place. Who would be coming to see him?

"Severus get your ass down here now!" she growled. She was heading upstairs. When she opened the door he apparated away yet again. This time he decided to join Hagrid for a bit of tea.

After a minute or two Hagrid looked past Snape's head and out of the window.

"What is the matter Hagrid?" Snape asked.

"Hermione's outside and she looks right mad. I heard about what happened today. Maybe she just needs a friend to talk to."

Spitting out his tea, "Do not open the door!"

"Why in heaven's not?"

"DO – NOT – OPEN -THE- DOOR!" Snape enunciated for the oaf.

"Severus I know that you're in there. Get out here right now or I'm coming in!" Hermione shouted from outside.

"What's going on?" Hagrid ask.

"Whatever you do do not let her in!" Snape told Hagrid when the door blew off the hinges. Taking the hint Snape crawled out of the window, turned into a panther, and made a break for it.

Hermione followed him in the same fashion. She was fast. Faster than normal at least. She had to be going 65mph (no I will not translate that into Km's). Severus was faster still, but she would not give up. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

Apparently the book was not over exaggerating about the Heat phase. The girl was lost to her lust. This would definitely teach her a lesson provided that he managed to get away from her. She ran in zigzags staying out of his peripheral vision.

So he decided instead of running straight it was time to mix it up a bit. He cut a hard right towards a pond which he swam threw before pulling himself up on a fallen trunk then from that he crawled onto a tree making sure to claw the lower branches for her to get up down.

She tried very very very hard to climb. He lay from his perch and watched her. She walked around the tree a few times before giving up and turning back to normal. She was about to hex him but yet again he beat her and apparated.

Back in Hogwarts he thought he could hide as another person. He absently grabbed a few hairs from Ginny's brush which she left in his class the other day.(imagine that clothes are included with potion or he accioed it) She wouldn't know who he was. Wrong.

As he walked down a corridor she tackled him still in Ginny form into the stone wall.

"Found you!" she smiled ripping off the girly school clothes putting herself between his/her legs.

"How did you find me?"

"You can change your look, but not your smell." She whispered in his ear.

"Ginny?" they turned to see Harry, "I was looking for Hermione and I see you umm fount her. Maybe I should … you know … leave you ladies to it." He stuttered.

Snape decided to use the distraction to his advantage. He pushed Hermione off of him and ran.

"Get back here Severus!" she shouted.

"Severus?" Harry stopped in his tracks. Yep it was official he had finally lost it.

…

It had taken till noon the next day but he had finally lost her. He decided to take a quick stop in Belgium for some chocolates. Hermione wouldn't follow him out of the country would she? He wouldn't put it past her, but he needed his rest. He was in his forties for goodness sake. Running around like that all night could have given him a stroke.

But it was worth it. So worth it.

Meanwhile Hermione had no choice but to give up. McGonagall pardoned her from her classes that day so she sat in her bed alone. All the other girls were gone. At the moment however she had her fingers in her heat. Although she could get herself off she was still highly unsatisfied. She would not be able to quench the fire of desire without him and he knew it.

Was he doing this to teach her a lesson or was he in some perverse way enjoying her torment? Knowing him it was probably both. Tired of her hands she started to grinding herself against the bed post. Anything to relieve some sexual tension.

After an hour of that she went to wash up. She didn't know what had come over her. She had to bite her fingers from keeping them inside herself and when she tried to put deodorant on she put the lid back on and used it as a sex toy. Even still that was not enough. She needed more.

Free of the shower she snuck into Snape's room not surprised to not see him there. She decided to make a potion to curve her lust. After another hour she gave up. She left the room before she started using the vials as sex toys too. Maybe some food would curve her needs.

Wrong. Today they had some sort of potatoe soup that was white. Al she could think of was his …

"What's wrong Hermione?"Ginny asked.

"Remember the book I showed you that day?"

"Are you … you know."

"Oh Merlin yes and that bastard is nowhere to be seen!"

"Then go find him."

"Oh I will … after I eat something." Hermione added as she took a bite of her soup. Harry was looking at her funny and Ron still had the silencing spell on him. She wanted to focus her energy on being mad at him, but couldn't. She needed her Potion's master.

…

After his sleep Snape heard a scratching at his door. He hoped it wasn't Hermione. He wasn't ready to deal with her just yet. Luckily it was a small little black kitten. He shooed it away, but it glared at him. How dare a kit glare at him! In a way it was amusing reminding himself of himself.

Apparenty the cat came to see him since it plopped down on his hotel bed without his permission. He decided to keep it and head back for his potions class. Hermione was in it. Would she attack him during class?

…

"Hello Professor." She said bitterly when he came in.

As he taught he noticed her eyes never left his form. She was waiting for the right time to strike, but he would not give her that pleasure. All he needed to do was get Harry to have a detention. As he thought it his cat that he had yet to name clawed Harry's leg and kicked it off roughly.

"Detention Potter!"

"What!" both Harry and Hermione screeched.

"You kicked my cat Potter. Stay here after class."

When the class cleared he gave Harry a report to do. He was not allowed to leave until he finished and Hermione couldn't help. She glared at him furiously. At least she was tactful enough not to pounce when Harry was there.

"Severus it is nearly ten." She chided.

"I thought you didn't care for curfews. That is what you said last night anyway."

Harry coughed aloud

"I don't but what about poor Harry? He's obviously tired."

"And I care why Ms. Granger?" he raised an eyebrow. His new cat sat on his desk and did the same thing. She growled at them causing Harry to knock over his ink.

"100 points from Gryffindor!" Snape bellowed.

"Dammit." Harry whispered.

"And another thirty for language."

Hermione was squirming in her seat with need, but she was not yet begging. He would have to make her wait longer.

… 3 days later ….

"Severus I am begging you please please please please please fuck me. I can't take it anymore!" she cried at his feet Friday evening.

He enjoyed her begging far too much as he whipped the tears from her eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Please I need you. I'll behave!"

This had been going on for an hour now. Her total submission to him made the wait worthwhile, "Undress." He drawled.

In a second she was naked.

"Do you know why I did this?" he asked, she nodded.

"Charm the door and the walls. And when you're done with that you may have your way with me."

Once again he was thrown on the desk. She quickly rode him eventually breaking the legs on his desk. Then she flung him to the floor. After that against the wall, then the door, and then the window seal. She was nowhere near satisfied by Saturday morning.

He didn't know how much more he could take his cock being spelled into hardness. It's not that he didn't enjoy it, but again and again and again and again she was trying to kill him. They didn't even break for food unless bodily fluids counted.

By night time she was still unsaited. He had drunk a life time supply of pepper up potion. Ok maybe not, but he felt as if he had. She'd thrust it in his mouth when he looked tired.

"You look tired." She finally told him.

"You think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well just sit down and take a break." He relaxed only for a moment before she began to suck him.

"What happened to relax?"

"I'm hungry." She pouted before going back to her task. He didn't know what he was going to do when this happened again. Merlin help him.

**. **

**Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**A bit of Fresh Air **

.

She allowed him sleep Sunday morning. He awoke with her in his arms surprised that he was still alive.

"Morning."

"Morning Hermione." He smiled back.

"Fancy a run?"

"Will you attack me?"

"It's a possibility." She pulled at his arm, "Come on let's go!"

Reluctantly he let her lead him away from his comfy bed to the door. He was about o remind her that they were both quite nude when she transformed into a panther. She rubbed her furry head against his legs and purred.

He pat her on the head before he too became a panther. Since it was so early there was no one to disturb them in the halls save for the paintings. Most of the acrylics tried to run to another painting further up for their protection not that they had anything to fear from the panthers.

With Hermione at his side they made their way onto the grounds as the sunlight began to warm the dew on the grass. They walked together slowly neither knowing their destination. Every once in a while he would brush against her as she would lick his jaw purring contently.

It seemed as if by fate they had appeared at 'that' clearing. The one where this whole mess started. The very same watering hole where he had raped her; claimed her as his. Hermione didn't know exactly how to feel. She was scared yet anxious at the same time. In fact he didn't even remember what he did here for the longest.

Sensing her fear he rubbed his taller body against her smaller one trying to warm the chill from her bones.

'_I'm scared' she thought._

'_I know. 'he responded._

'_You could hear that?'_

'_Obviously.' He rolled his eyes._

'_I … I'm sorry. I don't want to be scared, but this place, it's where you you know …' _

'_Hush.' He chided stopping before her, 'let us make new memories here. When we come here next I don't want you to think of what I had done to you all those years ago. I only want you to remember the bond we share from this day forward. Understand?' _

She bobbed her head up and down still a little unsettled. He staring into her eyes with his harvest moon orbs pleadingly. He did not want her to fear him. She brushed past him a little bit before taking a drink from the water.

As she drunk she felt something on her head. She twitched her ears and pulled back to see what it was. The culprit butterfly flew behind her goading her to follow it. She accepted the challenge easily and pounced again and again playfully enjoying the warmth the sun provided to her coat.

Severus watched her from the ground with his paws crossed. It was very comical of her to chase the insect making her look all the more innocent. Eventually the monarch flew away causing the corners of her mouth to go down, but only briefly before running over to him.

'_Let's play a game!' she told him through their mental connection which apparently only works in panther form. _

'_I hate games.' _

'_Kill joy.' She whined. _

'_Fine what do you want to play?' _

'_Tag!' _

'_You know that I am faster than you.' _

'_You got away once!' _

'_I hardly call three days of running once. I have a better game to play.'_

Judging by the look on his face she knew this game as he rose from the ground gently shaking the dew off his coat. Mewing, she baby stepped over to him licking him across his mouth until he returned the favor.

Full off of fur balls she pulled back craning her neck under his thicker one before letting him easily pull her back to the ground. She took her paw across his face begging him to come nearer as she began to spread her legs for him.

He smiled at her revealing his glistening fangs. At that moment she thought it odd for his teeth to not be in perfect condition is his normal state, but as a panther they were perfect? Her thoughts ended the moment he began to nip at her ear. It felt great in a weird sort of way, but she needed a little more than this so she bucked her hips against him yet again.

After a few more times of him not moving from her face she used her paws to swat at his shoulders. This time he understood the message and pulled back. Why wasn't he moving? That was worse than before! So she growled at him viciously to show her anger and he growled back at her silencing the forest. A frown marred her face at his impressive voice. Feeling much like a young Simba she pouted.

Seeing her with that look was rather adorable. He nudged her head in apology before parting her legs with his head further. Had she forgotten his size? If she needed a reminder who was he to not give her one?

Her entered her swiftly instantly beginning with a fast pace until he felt the heat of her cunt warming his thighs. Then he slowed down. He wanted her to feel every bit of him and more importantly he wanted to make love to her. Not screw her or fuck her or bang her not that those aren't great either, but sometimes you just need to slow things down to appreciate them more if her purrs were something to go by.

He licked along her pulse point, moved his head against hers as if committing it to memory, and rubbed his head against her chest between thrusts slowly increasing the temperature of where they were joined.

Hermione liked the sensation. It was incredibly sweet of him to take his time like this. Their first time here he had hunted her and took her like the animal he was. This time was different. This time there was passion, hope, love. Severus had always been a man of action. Words seemed to fail him when it came to sentimental subjects, but right here right now she knew that he loved her even if he had an odd way of showing it most of the time.

They came together before relaxing peacefully on the soft grass as the sun crept overhead. Severus turned his head to the sleeping Hermione , thank Merlin her sex drive had began to return to normal, he surly couldn't keep up. Grinning inwardly he looked her body over watching her rib cage expand and contract, he listened to her steady breath happy that she still scented of him.

Hermione awoke with Severus licking her heat with his long tongue. She pounced on him for fun before snuggling beneath him and wrapping her tongue around his member as he continued to eat her out on his end.

…

McGonagall had seen the pair sprint off into the woods. There was no need to follow. It was clear what they were up too. Instead she retired back to her morning tea. She was torn. The Weasley-Granger situation had began to wear on her the proof in her wrinkled cheeks. After the war she had always assumed that Ron and Hermione would be together. It seemed the natural order of things.

She had always wanted the trio to find happiness. She had wished the same for all her students. So shouldn't that count Severus? Minerva had gotten use to him being the outcast, the lonely wolf that refused his pack. Maybe she should had looked at the situation differently. It wasn't he who left the pack, it was the pack that left him.

He had always been lonely. As a child. As a student. As a Death Eater. As a teacher. As a man. She should be happy that he had found someone. It just irked her that that somebody had to be Hermione Granger. She had seen herself in that girl. If she had a daughter she could only hope that she'd be a duplicate of Ms. Granger.

Pushing her unfinished tea away she huffed. She was not a child. She knew you couldn't change reality. And reality had seen Hermione and Snape together and she would be happy with them. Ron would just have to move on even though she would still regret him not finding love with Hermione.

…

Hermione's tongue circled his cock as she licked up and down him hollowing her cheeks whenever he stroked her. They both continued their pace until they came again.

'_Severus?' she asked. _

'_Yes we can have sex again Hermione, you insatiable sex kitten.' _

_Growling, 'Not that!' _

he gives a disbelieving look

'_Ok well that, but what if I'm pregnant? We didn't use any contraceptives.' _

'_I wouldn't mind .' _

'_You wouldn't?' _

'_I tier of being lonely. I never realized this until fate paired us. I thought I was better off alone. I thought I didn't need someone to care, someone to look after me, but I was wrong. You changed this in me.' _

'_You changed me too now that I think of it.' _

'_In what way?' _

'_You made me grow up I guess. You know when you live around people for so long that you believe what they believe is best for you even though it's not necessarily true. Everyone thought Ron and I would be perfect so I fooled myself into believing it too. You made me realize I deserve to make my own choices and you Severus are a choice for the better.' _

'_Do you really think that? I know you strive for perfection.' _

'_That's a foolish thing to strive for; for even I am not perfect and in that remark we're just the same.' _

'_No we are not. I have done things.' _

'_We all do things we regret.' _

'_I do not regret us Hermione.' _

'_Neither do I.' _

She purred snuggling into him as they spent the rest of the day in their animal form, a true pairing.

**. **

**Please Review**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Potter Wedding **

**. **

"Here are the bouquets dearies." Mrs. Weasley said handing out the ribbon tied blue flowers to each of the bridesmaids, "One for Hermione, our maid of honor. Miriam, Angela, Terra, I hope my future daughter-n-laws, and Lavender here you go."

"Where is mine?" Fleur asked.

"Did someone say something?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I asked where is my fleurs?" Fleur repeated.

"Oh I forgot to buy you one with Harry's money. Opps."

"Don't worry you can take mine!" Hermione jumped up in her midnight blue gown to stop the two before things got dangerous.

Fleur rose from her seat, "I am zick and tired of you disrespecting me Molly!"

"Oh Hermione dear am I hallucinating or is this pixie fussing at me?"

Before Hermione could say something Fleur spoke again, "I know it's hard to hear past that red brillo pad on your forehead …"

"Don't you dare insult me Delacour!"

"I am Weasley now!"

"No you're not!"

"Oh sorry I'm not plump enough with breast zhat could suffocate a forest fire and inseminate quicker zhan a rabbit!"

Red in the face Mrs. Weasley shouted back, "Bitch you don't know what you're asking for!"

"Zhen give me a piece of what you got. It probably aint worth more zhan a nut or two!"

"Stop!" Hermione lifted up her hands to stop them, but it was too late. Mrs. Weasley had pushed Fleur back into the teller ticker. The girl shook it off before pushing Molly back, although not far thanks to her weight, then Fleur cocked her hand back and struck Molly across her face hard.

Molly stared at the girl in disbelief before grabbing Fleur by the waist, lifting her over her head, spinning her, and threw her hard into the kitchen bassinet.

"Had enough Fleur dear?"

"Nowhere near enough." Fleur spat some egg from her mouth before charging low at Mrs. Weasley again, this time knocking her over. Then she crawled atop her and put her in a chocker hold.

Hearing the noise Ginny walked down in her wedding dress a few minutes early to see them fighting.

"Oh Ginny dear you look lovely!" Mrs. Weasley said breathlessly.

"As much as I love to see you two getting along I am getting married in a few minutes." Ginny said before returning to her bedroom. Fleur and Molly separated and used their wands to correct their appearance.

**. **

Outside the men were getting in position. Severus thought he'd never see the day he would attend a wedding, least of all Potters. Hermione had begged him weeks on end, but he refused her over and over again. However, Mistress Mionie proved more difficult to ignore. One moment he was being chained to the ceiling again, the next he was getting measured for a tux. Damn her charms!

"Something wrong Professor?" Harry asked.

'Hmm how can I say this without sounding insensitive' he thought to himself.

"Sir?"

"I'm fine." Snape said simply. Hopefully Hermione wouldn't force him to stay for the reception. All the guest were here in a sea of red. He had no idea there were so many of them.

"What are you upset about? At least you got Hermione." Ron told Snape non to quietly.

"Weasley just because I am standing next to you in front of your entire family doesn't mean I want hex you."

"Play nicely you two." Harry scolded gently hiding the smile in his voice.

After a few more words were exchanged the music started up. Marium, Angelina, Terra, Fleur, Lavender and Hermione walked out. When Snape saw Hermione he almost wished this was his wedding instead. She smiled at him from his left before the music picked up for the bride.

Before she came out however the flower girl, Nessy, came sprinkling pink flower petals on the walkway. Then finally Ginny came out in a luminescent white wedding dress with the biggest smile on her face with her father on her arm.

As everyone rose Molly couldn't help but smile as her daughter walked up the aisle. This was perfect. Even better than she had envisioned it. The happy couple stood holding each other's hands blushing.

They exchanged vows as they waited for Harry's golden snitch to carry the rings to him. As Harry was about to take the rings off the snitch flew off.

"Come back here!" Harry yelled at it. He tried to use his wand.

"Harry?" Dumbledore's painting spoke.

"Yes Professor?"

"I suggest using your wedding gift from Minerva and I to catch it."

"Oh … wait does this mean you hexed my snitch?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Not in the least." His eyes twinkled from the painting. Minerva summoned the Fyre Feonix. The broom was just a wee bit longer than his thunderbolt and the broom bottom ignited the moment he got on it. Luckily the flames didn't burn.

He grabbed the gold and blue chipped wooden top and soared after it. The broomstick took of far faster than he would have thought imaginable.

The blasted snitch had flown high into the clouds. Harry followed it down, almost hitting a building. As he hit it however the broom turned to ash before reforming on the other side and catching him before he hit the ground.

Angered but excited none the less, he chased the snitch finally catching it in his mouth.

"Sorry Ginny." He said removing the rings from the snitch.

"That's ok Harry." she giggled as he placed the ring on her finger and vice versa.

Before the officiate even mentioned 'I now pronounce you man and wife' they were snogging each other.

"Oh my eyes." George said.

"Get a room!" Fred laughed.

"Bugger off." Harry broke for air quickly before returning to his task. The only thing that disrupted the happy couple was Snape yanking Harry off of her and throwing him down the aisle. After them the paired bride and groomsmen exited, followed by the parents and the guest to the Great Hall for the reception.

Hermione held Snape's arm as they entered. The Great Hall was done up in gold's and reds, resembling the Gryffindor color. The ceiling resembled the night sky filled with constellations. Except these constellations consisted of the shapes of Harry, Ginny, and the bridal party.

But before Hermione and Snape could sit at the head table he pulled her to the side, "Hermione."

"Yes Severus?"

"I refuse to be put through … through this torture a moment longer."

"Torture?"

"It is enough I had to stand beside them, but now I have to engage in social activities with them as well? Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Severus dear you promised."

"I promised to attend the wedding."

"And the reception."

"You didn't say that!"

"It was implied!"

After a few moments he turned, "I'm leaving."

"No wait Severus!" she chased after him, "What do I have to do to make you stay?"

"You already did that."

"Well I'm sorry that that doesn't meet your approval anymore."

"It meets my proposal. Besides I tier of you using sex as leverage for me to do as you ask."

"Well is there something else I can do to make you stay?"

"The next question I ask you must answer me with a yes."

"What kind of demand is that?"

"Take or leave it love."

"Fine. I agree now let's go."

**. **

Hermione caught the bouquet happily ignoring the fact that Ginny practically threw it at her. With it in her eyes she made eye contact with Snape before Ron knocked it out her hands.

"Ronald!"

"You're not marrying that git!"

"You are over reacting again!"

Snape had quickly come to her defense, but was nowhere near as fast as Mrs. Weasley was.

"Let's have a little chat shall we?" she said yanking his ear.

"That boy will never learn." Hermione sighed.

**.  
**

"Severus how dare you! You promised you wouldn't tie me up again!"

"And you promised me a rest."

"How was I supposed to know I would go into heat again?"

"Hermione love, having sex five to eight times a day I'm ok with, but twenty five plus more times is a little much."

"No!" she answered quickly trying to get through the restraints. She didn't know what Snape had made these out of, but they were strong even for her hormone induced body, "Severus!" she cried.

"No." he told her as he graded a few papers in the apartment they shared.

"Please I'll do anything! Anything! Remember how you said you wanted to try a threesome? I'm sure I could get Luna to help …"

"Don't drag Ms. Lovegood into your sex driven mind."

"Please Severus! Anything!" she rocked again.

"Anything …"

"Yes anything."

"Then will you marry me?"

"What did you say?"

"Will you marry me Hermione Granger?"

"I … I."

"Remember Potter's wedding?"

"Yes and you already asked a question."

"That was rhetorical." He said pulling out a silver ring from his pocket that held a nice size princess cut emerald with small silver stranded vines along the corners of the stone.

"It's lovely Severus!"

Placing the ring on her finger he pulled out his wand, "I know I'm going to regret this." He said releasing her from his binds instantly being knocked over.

**Please Review Guys : ) Oh and there's a wee bit more please continue bellow this **


	27. Chapter 27

**A Threat** Chpt.27

_Together with their parents _

_Hermione Jane Granger _

_And _

_Severus Tobias Snape _

_Request the pleasure of your company at the celebration of their union Saturday, the first of August, two thousand and eleven five o'clock in the evening at The Monarch Gardens, 1571 Pepperup Lane, Sunderland, North East, England_

.

"My back!" Snape complained as he sat on the settee across from Hermione as she began to open their post.

"Sorry Severus. Next time I promise I'll be on top."

"You better." He huffed before taking a sip of his tea. Hermione gave him one last look over before returning to the mail. Most of which were well wishes, gifts, and the daily rag, but one small blue envelope caught her eye.

Ignoring the groans of her fiancé she opened the letter which read:

_I am going to kill 'em_

_-Love Ron_

"Severus!"

"You do not have to scream. I am right here you know." He leered at her over his teacup.

"Severus Ron might come here to try to kill you!"

"And you feel concerned why?"

"I just said Ron might be coming at any second to kill you!"

Sitting his drink down, "Do you honestly think a Weasley can hurt me? Especially when said Weasey is named Ronald?"

"But Severus …"

"I'll use caution Hermione. Maybe I should rub the floor with bacon grease or put a galleon on my bedside table." He laughed, "Or maybe a pie in the window?"

"Severus that's not funny." She bit back a smile watching Snape roll around in laughter before wincing in pain, grabbing his back, and wiping away a stray tear.

"Don't worry I'll be careful love." He told her sincerely. The letter came as no shock to him. He actually was surprised that the carrot top didn't charge the place after he got the invite in the first place. It was very uncharacteristic of Ronald Weasley to think. Maybe the boy would prove amusing. No doubt he was at home thinking of a way to kill him as if that could ever happen.

**.**

"I am going to kill him." Ron chanted at his reflection. Evidence to the contrary Ron believed himself to be only a shadow of the dunderhead he once was. His years in the war had made him sharper.

He knew Snape was expecting him. He refused to charge in their like a mad man. Not to mention the man probably has wards in place.

"You can do this Ron. There has to be a way in. His wards wouldn't keep Mionie out …" he pointed to himself vigorously in the mirror again before his eyes grew wide.

"He wouldn't keep Mionie out. That's it!" He smiled wickedly in the mirror. He knew just the person that could help him.

**.**

**Please Review (What could Ron be up too?)**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Panther and the Prick** Chpt.28 **Part (1)**

(^^)

"And I should help you why Weasel?" Slughorn asked fixing his glasses upon his nose.

Ron hid his smirk before correcting him, "Weasley Sir."

"Yes Weasely why would I go out of my way to help you?"

"Because," Ron crossed his other leg, "I am a member of the threesome that defeated Lord Voldemort and a friend of Harry and Hermione. Play your cards right and I'll get you an invite to her wedding," he paused, "And more importantly I came bearing gifts."

Ron tossed him a few cans of his treasured candied pineapple rings. The Professor barely spared him a look before grabbing the succulent treats.

"I see you drive a hard bargain," Slughorn said as he magicked the lid open on the first unsuspecting jar of fruit, "But I accept. I have a jar of poly juice potion in my lab in the basement on the yellow shelf."

When Ron returned with the crystalline jar he noticed the man had nearly finished all of his sweets. He hadn't been gone for more than a minute or two, "Sir?"

"Yes?" he asked still focused on the fruits.

Wondering if he looked like that when he ate, "Is there any way to make it last more than an hour?"

Taking a slight pause on his gluttonous behaviors, "A few pieces of sassafras root and a lobelia leaf should do. You can buy sassafras at the muggle market and lobelia leaves are easily found in Philter's Dram in Diagon Alley. Shouldn't be more than a hop,skip, and apparition from here wouldn't you say?"

Turning to leave, "Thanks for the help Professor."

"Oh and one last thing?" Slughorn asked leaning forward in his chair, "Why are you in need of this?"

Not in the slightest bit disgruntled by the question he gave his rehearsed answer, "Although Voldemort's dead a good few of his followers are still up and about. Severus, as we know, is a big time traitor to them and now he's getting married to Hermione in public. If Harry and I don't deal with the Death Eaters soon then they'll deal with us."

Contented with the answer he leaned back, "I had forgotten about them … if you need more please stop by anytime and do bring Potter with you next time? I do enjoy his visits so?"

" Course sir."

.

A few coins later Ron was in possession of his extra ingredients. He bought them to the room he rented above an abandoned store in Diagon Alley.

"Alright then," he spoke aloud to himself, "I have the elixir now I just need the hairs and the voice."

Ron had spent the previous book searching book shelf after book shelf, library after library, until he stumbled upon _The Art of Deception__, by Nomi White_. White outlined ways to make oneself different without all those confusing enchantments.

The chapter that laid before him open was titled the _Crooning Conch_. Supposedly White got the idea for this from a muggle movie. After one places a quick verbal enchantment on the conch, said person takes the conch and places it around the persons neck who they wish to sound like.

The conch must remain on said person for at least ten words. After that the conch will hold the voice. The user takes back the conch and places it around their neck. When the conch is placed back on the one who cast the spell the person who wore the necklace voice comes out instead of their own.

Ron went to the bed in the far corner of the room and lifted up the mattress. Underneath was a conch, which he got from the beach, magically shrunk, and charmed a maroon lace through it, and placed on a clasp.

"Alright then let's give the spell a try," he said placing the conch on his bed and the book next to it. Giving it a once over he pulled out his wand to perform the incantation, "Cantillate Cozen Conch Commencimus!"

He watched as the shell began to glow gold. It remained said color for thirty seconds before going back to its normal state.

Smirking, "Ron you are one sly dog …" He then placed the necklace in a small decorative box before pulling out two sheets of paper. The first read:

_Dear Ginny, _

_I want to make things right by Hermione, but for real this time. Would it be ok if we got a chance to talk at your place? I think Hermione will believe me more with you and Harry around. I said some bad things to her and well … I at least want to explain why and tell her I'm moving on… _

(^^)

_Dear Hermione, _

_What I wrote to you about Snape I didn't mean. Well at the time I did and I was so angry and jealous and stupid and well you know me. Anyway I wanted to speak with you and before Snape gets all pissed because he thinks I'm trying to whisk you away, I am presently at the Potter residence. I hope you will come. If not to speak with me than to tell me off. _

_-Ron _

"What do you think Severus?" she asked handing him the note Ron sent.

"It's a trap." He said not even bothering to read it.

"Paranoid much?" she asked with a huff before he actually read said note.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, "Hermione I know that look."

"What look?" she said innocently.

Sighing, "Hermione what makes you think you can trust him? As of late he has betrayed you twice."

"You have a point," she sat next to him on the settee, "But he is still the same Ron that I've been friends with for nearly a decade. The same Ron I, at one time, had a crush on. The same Ron who helped to defeat Voldemort. The same Ron …"

Snape interrupted her, "The same Ron that left me for dead. The same Ron who lied about said death. The same Ron who tried to obliviate you. The same prick that said he'd kill me just last week in a note."

She knew she really couldn't argue with that but she tried to anyway, "Yes, but he's still Ron. He's only been acting crazy as of late ok. And don't worry Ginny and Harry will protect me."

"Yes, but do you even know what you need protecting from Hermione. You may think this paranoid, but I know he's up to something. I may be older than you but my intuition has never failed me."

"I'll be careful. Promise. You can come if you want."

"No," he said hurriedly, "I'll wait for your return."

"Fine." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before flooing to the Potter residence.

Snape watched the fires grow ill with green and roar before dying back down. Standing swiftly he headed towards his front door, "Me thinks some spying is in order."

(^^)

"Hey Mionie." Ron said weakly as she came into the blue palor.

Extracting her wand, "Ronald Bilius Weasley how dare you threaten Severus's life! And this better not be some trick either or so help me Ronald, when I am threw with you you want be able to look down and see that you're a man anymore and trust and believe that'll be the least of your worries!"

"Afternoon to you to Hermione." Ginny said sipping some tea as Ron yelped.

Placing her wand back in her pocket, "Afternoon Ginny. Where's Harry?"

"Behind you." Harry laughed carrying a tray of biscuits into the room, "Did I miss something? I haven't seen Ron like this since he got that howler second year."

Glaring, "Not funny Harry."

"Perhaps a little." Harry winked before taking a seat besides his wife.

Also taking a seat, "This isn't a ploy is it Ronald?" Hermione asked darkly. She wanted to make sure he wasn't lying to her. Maybe she should have bought some cookies laced with Veritaserum over. Merlin knows Snape would have been all too eager to oblige.

Resisting his base instinct to squirm under her gaze, "No. I'm trying to move on really Mionie."

Skeptical, "Move on how?"

"Maybe," Ginny smirked at Ron, "He's found his old sock in the broom closet." Ron's face instantly went red.

"You have magical socks?" Harry asked confused.

"Ginny," he pleaded, "Not that story…"

"Sock?" Hermione asked just as perplexed as Harry is. And the look on her face made her a wee bit curious.

Clearing her throat Ginny continued, "Imagine my shock when I was looking for Ron to bring him back to Harry to make amends my third year when I open up a closet and see him wanking in a sock."

"Gross." Harry said.

"My ears are permanently scared." Hermione whined.

"Oh not just any sock." Ginny started.

"Ginny," Ron stood, "For the love of … I'll do whatever you want just stop this embarrassing story!"

Ignoring him, "He didn't even notice me there at first until I cleared my throat. And can you believe that the sock had olden brown curls on it and two brown beans for eyes? He even had Mionie written on it!"

"Merlin." Ron slumped back in the chair with his eyes covered.

Holding her stomach, "I don't know whether to be flattered or sickened." Hermione said weakly adverting her eyes from Ron.

"Sickened." Harry and Ginny answered at the same time causing each other to laugh.

"Let's drop it already." Hermione said a loud.

"I second that!" Ron snapped at the laughing Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Ok ok fine Ron." Ginny relaxed after a hearty laugh.

"Like I was saying before my sister exploited my personal life," Ron paused to glare at her, "I decided to try and move on. You remember Lavender right?"

"Won Won, who could forget?" Hermione said with not as much malice as she used to.

"Anyway I spoke with her. We're meeting up tomorrow at Brok's Pup down New Way."

Nodding approvingly, "Good for you Ronald."

"Thanks Hermione. I know I've been really really jealous and possessive and an ass to you …" He started to apologize.

Ginny interrupted again, "I think trying to obliviate someone is a little bit more than being an arse Ron."

"It was mum's idea," it slipped before he could catch himself, "Oh please don't tell her I said that! She'll kill me then revive me with the resurrection stone so that she can kill me again!"

Ginny dropped the biscuit she had in hand to the ground. So her mother was behind this! No wonder Ron was being so uncharacteristically devious.

"Good thing Mrs. Weasley approved of me." Harry said relieved while comforting Ginny.

Ron turned his attention back on Hermione, "I just just always thought that it'd be you and me. I realized when I originally dated Lav Lav that she was oh what's the word…"

"A free spirit." Harry.

"A whore." Hermione.

"A tart." Ginny.

"Look who's talking." Ron shot back.

Throwing a book, "Don't insult my wife Ron!"

"Ok," dodging the book, "LavLav was a little loose, but she was no you Hermione. I realized that. It's just I want to know why. Why him? If it's not too much to ask. What did I do to mess things up?"

"Besides the locket."Ginny huffed under her breath.

"Be nice." Harry scolded her lightly before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione made sure to take a nice long sip of tea before answering, "Ron where you and I fell out of sorts was when you kept trying to make the relationship all about you and I grew sick of it. Do you think I enjoy quidditch? Do you think I give a dame if the Chudly Cannons or whatever they're called wins or loses, do you think the only place I want to go on a date with you is at the Three Broomsticks or in the Great Hall? Do you think I enjoy doing your homework for you? Do you think I enjoyed being branded with that God awful locket? Do you think I enjoy all your conversations going 'me this', 'me that'? Do you think that maybe once in a while we could do something I wanted for a while huh?

We have been friends for years before we were a couple. I would have thought you'd know me by now, but no. It made me feel that after all this time that we've spent together you never noticed me. Never truly saw me for whom I am or listened to me."

"No tell us how you really feel." Ginny joked.

"So Snape is more attentive?" Ron asked.

"There is more between Severus and I that you'll ever know. For one we can meet on common ground intellect wise. We both know when to not push the other's buttons. It is weird to describe Ron. It's like I just know when he's in a particular mood whether if it's lusty or sad without even looking at him.

He's considerate and he cares. We appreciate each other. We understand each other. He listens. I enjoy his company so much that sometimes my favorite time to be with him is not when we're having se although that's positively mind blowing …"

Covering his ears, "Too much information Hermione." Harry said.

"Sorry, anyway sometimes I think some of the best time is spent when we are with each other or holding hands or when he's grading tests and I'm reading a good book. Although we aren't physically touching I feel like we're constantly holding hands in a way. I feel warm, comforted, and safe and I know when he looks at me he sees me.

Not an edited me. Not what he wishes to see. But he see's me just as I see him."

"But he's so old." Ron said.

"Age is just a number." she reminded him.

"So his age doesn't bother you at all?" Harry asked.

She took a minute to think on it, "At present I'm rather jealous of his previous bed partners. If his stamina is the way it is now then imagine him as a teenager … oh sorry anyway sometimes I think about the future. That he'll be old and grey way before me, but in the end I'm sure that whatever may happen to us we will always find each other."

"I agree." Ginny said knowingly.

Harry's trained eye didn't miss the look on his wife's face, "Are we missing something."

"Harry," she commanded, "Go upstairs, undresss, and lye on the bed. I will be there shortly."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Harry said sprinting to his task.

"I'm sure they want to be alone anyway." Ginny winked at them before going upstairs, "Oh and Ron if I find you've been down here harassing Hermione whilst I am busy. I swear I will tell mum what I know and I want rest until the whole family knows about the sock incident." She threatened before chasing after Harry.

(^^)

Severus had been pacing outside the window for he don't know how long in panther form. He didn't trust Ron. So far everything appeared to be in order and the way she spoke of him made him smile causing his fangs to show.

So with the Potters distracted (gag) he closed in on the window to listen. He noticed how Ron's mouth twitched upward briefly. A sign of being anxious. His hands twitched ever so slightly. He was also nervous, but his eyes, even from the side view Snape had, were ablaze.

But what was he eager anxious about? His ears twitched as he inclined them to the window.

"Ronald a gift? What for?"

"It's not for you silly. It's for LavLav. Do you think she'll like it? Maybe I should adjust the size."

"It is pretty and it does look a little short." Hermione said turning the miniature conch over in her hands. Snape found the little object weird. For starters a conch? Where the heck do you even buy thosein London? And Ron going out of his way to please an old crush? Highly unlikely.

"Mionie will you do me a favor?"

"I guess." She looked a him skeptically.

"You know you and Lav are about the same size. Mind trying it on so that I can adjust it with my wand? I swear it'll come off."

"Uh sure." She said. At that precise moment Snape's cat eyes narrowed. Ron looked far to happy that Hermioe put the necklace on.

"Do you think it's the right length?" Ron asked.

"It's a little tight … give it another inch or two."

"Two inches coming up."

Hermione looked at it then shook her head, "No one inch."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Snape wanted to growl. Ron looked far too happy, but why?

"Thanks for the help Mionie." Ron said as she took it off and handed it back to him. As she did this he began to hear his sister shout out Harry's name.

"Umm Mionie I'm gonna go."

"Great," she stood, "Me too!"

'Oh now I know why you've got the chosen wand Harry' Ginny screamed.

'you mean I'm the chosen one?'

'That too.'

"See ya." Ron turned on his heel trying to push those sounds out of his head. As they went to the front door Snape followed. He saw Hermione apparate first followed closely by Ron, who patted his pocket with the necklace in it before disappearing.

(^^)

Hermione berily made it threw the front door before Snape came to her. (He's normal again guys)

"Well how was it?"

"I'm alive and Ron's moving on finally," she looked him over, "Why are you wearing your traveling cloak?"

"I have to buy a few more ingredients for the new school year love. Will you behave whilst I'm gone?"

"No."she giggled.

"No even if I do this?" he said kissing her on her forhead.

"Folding her arms across her chest, "Definitely not."

He moved his lips to hers, "Or this?"

"Not a chance." She pouted.

"Perhaps this?" he asked trailing kisses between her earlobe and collarbone.

"Maybe." She began to moan.

He smiled into her neck while using his hands to cup her breast, "What about this?" he breathed.

"Okay okay you win. Hurry back."

(^^)

"Evening Fiilch." Snape said aloud stilling the two from their activities.

"Professor!" Lavender squeaked. She quickly removed herself from atop the grouchy man not even bothering to cover herself up, "Di … did you come for a treatment?"

Filch was about to speak but was silenced by the look Snape gave him, "I came to ask you a question Ms. Brown."

"Oh oh I .. I charge ten galleons by the hour …"

Stepping closer, "I hae no questions about your … occupation Ms. Brown."

"You're not going to kill me are you?" she asked trying to put Filch in front of her.

Snape stepped even closer and lowered his face to hers, "You will tell me the truth here tonight or my hand might stumble across my wand Ms. Brown."

She nodded shivering in fear, "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know about your relationship with Mr. Weasley. Ronald to be exact."

A clueless expression struck her face, "What relationship? We broke up years ago."

"That is not what he said."

"He lied. He dumped me for that Granger girl. Anyway I woulda dumped him first if I had the chance."

"And why is that Ms. Brown?"

"Doing Ron is like riding on my middle finger."

"So," changing subject, "You have not heard from him at all?"

"No."

"You have no plans to go to dinner with him tomorrow?"

"No."

Snape nodded before leaving them. So Ron had lied. What a surprise, not. But he would figure out why even if he had to scrounge the whole country to find him.

**. **

**Please Review**

Yeah I changed my (.) or (…) to (^^).I don't know why. Just felt like it I guess. Happy holidays :)


	29. Chapter 29

**The Panther and the Prick** Chpt.29 **Part (2)**

(^^)

He did not see him caress the shadows as he stalked him along the winding path known as Diagon Alley. Coming ever nearer, the red head was oblivious to the predator that lurked in the darkness. Severus quickly pulled back into an empty doorframe that was shadowed from the waxing moon giving the boy one last look before his eyes shifted from black to gold to yet again be a panther.

It was almost hysterical how he managed to crawl by without being noticed, it seemed there were too many people concerned about the next sale on Broker's Fizzles or the next Weasley Joke shop wonders. Snape followed Ron to a rent that was situated atop a less than desirable building.

After his confrontation with Ms. Brown he had made sure to keep an eye on the boy, but between planning his wedding and screwing Hermione he had little time to watch him in person. Thus he was left with no choice but to have other eyes and ears watch out for him. In most cases he had to do little more than sneer to get the more difficult stool pigeons to comply. Such was the case of one Richard Greets.

Greets, the newly employed book stacker at Flourish and Blotts, had watched Ronald for nearly a week now at Snape's behest. He had told him that on every Wednesday he is to stack the display shelf at the front of the store. Through the glass he had spied Ron carrying what looked like a small jar of some sorts to his room. He also noted the boy coming into the store searching for books on the art of defense and ward breaking.

Severus also received similar stories from his other set of eyes. That is why after Hermione was asleep he thought best to follow the boy. Reverting back to human form he headed to the doors assuming that the prat had warded the place.

With a quick wave of his wand he realized that he was giving the boy too much credit. The front door wasn't even locked. Turning the handle slowly he realized this place was akin to an inn. The inn keeper looked thrice Dumbledore's age when he died. With his wand drawn he went over to the man. After a few minutes he came to the conclusion that the man was asleep.

Next to his capped forehead were four hooks with room numbers above them. The room three key was missing. He turned to head upstairs. Room three was the only lit room. The room to its left, number two was the one Snape took refuge in.

Trying to be as quiet as possible on the creaky floor he cast a silencing charm on it then a listening charm on the wall so he would here his oh so favored dunderhead.

"Got phase one down," Snape could hear the smile in his voice, "All I gotta do now is collect some sleeping powder, ask mum to make me some cookies, and viola! Done! That git want know what hit him!"

After those words were spoken the boy left out again. Snape thought of following him, but his instincts told him the boy would find him soon enough. Nope. He would use this time to search his little hideout.

Leaving room two for three he walked into the small room with the bed against the wall. On the floor were various books, left open. Stepping about the books as if performing an intricate dance he glanced at their contents, Ancient Wards, Ward Breaking, The Charm Code, Defensive Spells for intermediates, The Dark Lord and his curses, etc.

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips. He didn't believe the boy would think him worth the effort. Making sure to disturb nothing he noticed a jug on the window seal. He leant forward to open it when the smell of poly juice potion stopped him cold. Stepping back to suck in some fresh air, he saw the golden brown hair strands next to the bottle.

'So you wish to impersonate my fiancé do you?" he asked aloud. Sweeping the room with his gaze he noticed the unevenness of the bed. He thought it strange that the bottom sheets were disturbed, but not the top bedding. It would appear he did not use this place for sleep.

Under the mattress was a book he had never heard of ;_The Art of Deception__, by Nomi White_. Curious he opened the book. The thing about books is that they're self markers. If you leave them on a page long enough then close the book, nine times out of ten, you will open the book to where you left off.

The pages that were before him spoke of the conch Hermione wore. So if one thing was for certain. He planned on impersonating Hermione to get into his home and cookies? No doubt he was going to get Molly to dowse them in sleeping powder. Too bad for Ron that he didn't too much take a liking to sweets.

Within five minutes all was in order. Ron would never know he was here and to make sure of that he checked on the inn keeper who was still fast asleep. The Death Eater side of him warned him to give the man a few false memories so if. Just if the boy noticed something was amiss he would have a viable excuse. With his wand erect the deed was done after a short incantation.

(^^)

"Mum," Ron asked stroking the cat, "Do you mind baking cookies for me?"

"Oh bake them yourself Ronald. Just because you can't hold down a girlfriend doesn't mean you can't bake cookies!"

"But no one makes them like you," Ron pleaded, "I even set out the ingredients."

Placing both hands firmly on her hips, "Is this a part of some evil plan to get Hermione back?"

"Yes."

Pinching his cheeks, "I knew I raised you right," she smiled at him approvingly, "Mummy will make you those cookies."

(^^)

He waited for the lights to go out before leaving the underbrush of the shelter of the corn stalks in the corn field towards the burrow. One with the shadow he made his way past the back door and into the kitchen.

The stack of cookies laid harmlessly in a basket. He lifted one to his nose. His years of potion training immediately alerted him to the scent of sleeping powder. The draught of living death, the powder's liquid version, has a more distinctive smell but he could still tell them apart.

Placing the cookie down he went to the flour jar. Unscrewing the lid he grabbed a pinch to toss in the small fire in the living room. Sleeping powder burns brown. After the quick fire show he knew the cookies were fixed. Now what?

He took a moment in the dull lit living room to sort through the facts. In Ron's 'secret' lair he had polyjuice potion and some of Hermione's hairs. He also had a conch that held her voice. And there's the fact of all those defense books and ward breaking books.

Apparently the boy wanted to get in his home and he would do that through Hermione. He assumed that Ron would show up at his home in incognito as his fiancé, offer him cookies, once drugged take him somewhere, and finish him off. Simple.

With that in mind he snuck out of their home, sticking to the shadows, and apparated back home.

(^^)

"Where have you been Severus?" Hermione asked, "You weren't here when I woke up."

Taking off his traveling cloak, "I took a stroll under the moonlight."

Sitting up, "So where did you really go?" she asked again watching as he climbed in bed with her.

Placing a kiss on Hermione's head, "I was speaking with a friend of mine in Diagon Alley."

"Why didn't you just go during day?" she asked stubbornly.

Kissing her again, "He's not that kind of friend. Besides," he pulled her in his arms, "After the dark lord's demise there are many Death Eaters who still want me dead. It is wise for me to keep my witts about."

"So this guy had information?" she moaned.

"Oh yes," he cupped her breast, "Apparently there was a Death Eater, Yaxley I believe, who's been circling Diagon Alley looking for me. There's no secret that I buy many of my ingredients from there."

She leaned closer to him as his cold hands began to pull gently on her nipples causing her to gasp, "Why didn't you bring me along?"

Pulling and rubbing faster, "I did not wish to wake or worry you love."

"Did … did anyone hurt you?" she breathed.

"Do I look hurt?" he asked moving one of his hands to her navel, then to her thighs.

"No."

Rubbing soothing circles on her inner thighs, "Do I look hurt?" By then Hermione's mind couldn't function correctly. All she did was shake her head and lean closer to him. He enjoyed watching her face flush with dazed eyes. He could even feel the heat leaking from her vagina on his hand.

Ever so slowly he crept his hand closer. When he was a second away from touching it he flipped them over with her beneath him. Snape removed his hands from her thighs to her sides before strongly sucking on her delicate fingers. Then he kissed her palm. Licked a path from her wrist to her shoulder. Bit gently on her ear making a searing path from her small jaw to her plump lips.

When they were swollen he went to her other ear to nibble. From there he sucked on her nick until he found her color bone.

"Severus stop toying with me!" Hermione pouted as she began to writhe underneath him.

Ignoring her plea he buried his face between her breast making sure to shake his head to and fro before circling the mound then sucking each of her nipples.

"Severus …" she pleaded again.

"You had your pleasure," he said resting his chin on her rack, "Now it's my turn." He pulled removed himself off her body which proved difficult since he had to yank her hands off of him to slowly undress. He took great care to undo every button on his shirt with great care at a ridiculously slow pace including his cufflinks.

After that he slowly undid the strings on his shoe all the way until he had both strings completely gone, wrapped evenly, and placed in his dresser drawer. After that he took off his shoes and began to clean them. He was not surprised to see Hermione kneeling before him.

"Severus!"she hissed, "I want you inside me this instant." To prove her point she began rubbing the bulge in his pants.

Smiling at her he tossed his shoes under the bed before standing and removing his throbbing member while she pulled down his pants.

"Not like that." He instructed when she reached for him.

At her confusion he took her hands in his and grabbed her breast then guided her to hold them up on her own before he placed his cock between them. Getting the idea Hermione held onto herself tighter as he pulled his hands away.

With his cock buried snuggly between her breast and his hands firmly in her hair he began to rock forwards as she sucked him and rubbed her boobs along his cock. As time went by Hermione noticed that her hands were not free to pleasure herself. Severus had every idea to make her wait her time out.

A few grunts later he came on her, "Lick it off," he watched as she licked his seed off her breast, "Slowly and swallow."

He appreciated her need to follow commands. When she was done she looked at him expectantly. He let the silence consume the space between them before saying, "Place your hands on the edge of the bed. Spread your legs. I want your ass facing me."

All too quickly she obliged. He paced around her to inspect her position.

"Place more weight on your forearms." He commanded using his feet to further spread her legs. When she was in the position he licked he took his long fingers and began rubbing her in steady circles until he once again could feel the heat emanating from her core.

Pulling his fingers away he bended a few back until it looked like he was flicking someone off before roughly driving the finger into her arse. She cried out at the sudden contact as he began to feel around and stretch her.

He pulled out once again to rub his fingers in her natural juices before sticking a second and finally a third in her. When he was satisfied with the space made he placed his manhood inside her. At first he moved slowly then he picked up the pace making sure to pull out before either of them could come.

"Severus!" she complained while rubbing her sore hole.

He turned her around abruptly and placed himself in her mouth again. Sucking on him hungrily Severus was in heaven. After he came he stretched out on the bed and pulled the covers over him, "Good night Hermione."

"Severus?" she asked. He couldn't be finished. She hadn't orgasmed once tonight!

When she got no response she decided to do it herself. Plunging her middle finger into her tight pussy. Hearing the sloshing noise he turned and added his finger to hers.

**.**

**Please Review**

**Next Chpt: Ron's plan will be in action**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Panther and the Prick** Chpt.29 **Part (3)**

**. **

"I'm going to bathe Hermione. I'll be down soon."

She nodded at him before running down the steps to start on breakfast. An English muffin sandwich would do nicely. By the time she had popped her homemade muffins in the stove the doorbell rang along with the screeching sound of the wards.

"I'll get it!" she yelled up the steps to Snape before pulling out her wand. One could never be too cautious these days, "Ron?"

"Hey Mionie." The red head smiled, "Mum wanted me to bring you these," he pulled back the plaid towel covering the basket to reveal its contents, "For some reason or another mum thinks you need some fatening up."

"How nice of her." Hermione said making room for him to enter whilst silencing the wards.

Ron inclined his ears upwards hearing the sound of water running, "Where's Snape? Washing his hair?"

"Very funny Ronald." She huffed as she led him to the kitchen, "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Taking a seat, "I already ate. Besides I don't want to anger your fiancé."

"Well what about some tea to go with the cookies your mother made."

"Sounds good to me."

They chatted like the used to back in the good old days before they knew Voldemort was out to kill them and Hermione was paired with Severus. They chatted about quidditch, Harry and the fact that they were sure he'd knock Ginny up soon, they spoke of school, careers, and such. By the end most of the conversation was one sided as she explained her wedding plans in full detail. Hermione was so engrossed in the topic that she failed to notice that Ron was not eating any of the cookies he brought.

By the third cookie a yawn punctuated her sentences.

"Tired Mione?" Ron asked rising, "I'll go then."

She told him to sit back down as she pulled the muffins out of the oven to cool by the window. After the fourth cookie her eyes began to close. Her words began to slur. Her body slumped. Finally, she fell into a deep sleep.

Ron checked the time on the kitchen stove. They had been talking for near half an hour. Snape was sure to get out soon. He'd have to work fast. He carried the girl outside to an abandoned gas station a few blocks away. Once there he apparated to the Potter Residence.

He knew that both Ginny and Harry were at his parents' home as planned so he took Hermione, magically bound her with duck tape, dropped her in a closet, pulled out a few hairs, locked the closet, pulled out his polyjuice concoction, threw in the hairs, drunk it, and fled making sure to take her wand with him throwing a "Love you Mione" over his shoulder for good measure.

**. **

Snape knew he would come sooner or later so when he spotted him through a window he told Hermione he would bathe. Turning on the shower for effect. He listened as they prattled on and on about insignificant matters until she fell asleep. He also heard Ron carry her out of his home.

During his departure Snape went to where he was actually held up, his study. A long time ago his college professor Ralph Wedgewood, creator of carbon paper, had taught him how to make a duplicate of one's self. It took a few minutes to do, but the copy would feel and appear very real.

On the downside the slightest amount of moisture effects them and if any magic is used o them they instantly disintegrate. This is what he planned to send downstairs to Ron. He would control it's behavior and the boy would be none the wiser.

**.**

For an alibi Ron quickly purchased bacon and eggs from the local market before making his way back to Snape's home. He also made sure to put his conch shell on underneath the clothes that he stripped from Hermione. Ron, disguised as Hermione, was about to let himself back in when the door flung open and a very naked Snape opened the door.

"I missed you love."

Trying not to barf, "I ummyeah I missed you too."

"I see you bought breakfast tpo go with those delightful muffins." The carbon copy of Snape purred.

Trying to squeeze past him, "Nothing goes better with English muffins then eggs and pork fat." He said holding up the bag sounding just like Hermione.

Placing an arm around him, "You misunderstand me."

"Misunderstand?"Ron asked.

The carbon Snape grabbed Ron's rear, "I meant these muffins."

Ron squeaked and fled to the kitchen. Slamming the door behind him he began to work on breakfast. He had to play the part of course. Moments later the carbon Snape waltzed in still in his birthday suit.

He did his best not to make any contact with who he assumed was the real Snape. It was a wonder how he managed to finish everything, but before he could set the plates on the table the carbon Snape hugged him from behind.

Ron instantly noticed something very hard and thick pressing against his arse.

"You're bigger than me …" Ron hissed under his breath.

"Of course I'm bigger than you darling." The carbon Snape said trying to pull Ron closer to him. The poor boy wanted to throw up, scrub himself lean, and commit suicide all at once. He tried to move, but Snape seemed to like that. So finally he pulled out Hermione's wand. That made him back away.

"Sn … Severus," he corrected himself as he searched for his most authoritative voice hoping it matched Hermione's tone, "I have slaved in this kitchen all morning while you were bathing. At the very least you can sit down and enjoy an abstinent meal with me!"

"Of course you're right Hermione. I don't know what came over me." The carbon copy said sitting down at the table, "Would you like me to pour you some tea?"

"Certainly. Oh and eat the cookies my mum made." Ron said slowly eating his breakfast.

Making sure not to get no tea on him, "I didn't know Mrs. Granger stopped by today."

Drat. He should had said _Ron's_ mum. "Umm she was on her way to work and wanted to see me is all."

"That's nice of her to drive forty minutesout of her way." Carbon Snape said still standing.

Knowing he would forever be cursed to see Snapes wanker in his dreams he yelled at the man, "Will you sit already!"

"I will. I just wanted to know if you wanted some cream?"

"if it'll make you sit down quicker be my guest."

Instead of him pouring cream into the tea cup, carbon Snape strocked his manhood over the cup.

"What are you doing!" Ron shrieked covering his eyes.

"I am giving you cream just like you asked."

"I didn't mean like that." Ron retorted.

"You never turned me down before."

'She what!' Ron thought. He knew Snape was just trying to make her some kind of sick perverted sex slave. It was then that everything that was once on the table hit the floor. Ron opened his eyes to see who he assumed was Snape throwing him o the table while yanking his skirt off.

Ron instantly closed his legs. He would NOT be touched in that kind of way by Snape! After a good bit of struggling he managed to get away, but carbon Snape was hot on his heels.

**. **

From afar Snape, the real Snape, watched them. He knew he didn't have to do all this to Ron, but it was hilarious. Completely worth the look of horror on Ron's face. He watched as Ron ducked here and there only to quickly be found by his carbon copy.

Deciding his double-ganger needed a little helped he muttered a silent spell which caused Ron to twitch and to be bound to the floor.

**. **

"You're very feisty this morning Hermione." The carbon copy said.

"Oye let me up! Let me up!" Ron cried. Real tears stung his face. Never before had he been so afraid. So frightened.

Instead of doing as asked carbon copy spanked Ron who is disguised to both look and sound like Hermione, on her arse, "You disappointed me today. So you must be punished."

"Punished!" Ron shrieked still trying to free himself from the binding spell that refused to budge.

"Do not make me repeat myself Ms. Granger." Came the carbon copy's only reply before a finger found its way up Ron's butthole.

Ron's muscles instantly clenched. He struggled harder. The foreign intrusion was unwelcome and hurt. He cried, kicked, and screamed ,but nothing deterred the copy. Infact the copy only stopped to add two or so more fingers until his fist was all the way in. (yes you can do that) By then Ron was red eyed, begging for someone to save him.

In the distance the real Snape decided the boy had enough. He would learn not to come to his home trying to take what is his again. He would make sure of that. So since subtleties didn't work he made sure to foil Ron's plan in the most cruelest of ways.

Tired of the blubbering he removed the binding spell. Ron instantly pulled himself free of the carbon copy's fist before turning around, pulling out his own wand, and shouting avada kedavera.

**. **

Hermione awoke in a closet. She didn't know where she was nor how she got there. Plucking the strings of her memory she concluded Ron was to blame.

"If I ever get out of here," she said barely audible through her ducktapped mouth, "You are dead Ronald Weasley! Dead! Mark my words even Harry want be able to save you from me!

After shuffling around a bit she noticed she was naked. How dare Ron strip her and leave her in a closet! That jerk!

She tried to find anything sharp to cut herself lose. When that didn't work she tried shouting and when that didn't work she tried kicking the door. She kicked and kicked and kicked. Tears welled in her eyes for who knows how long before she heard a noise.

**. a little over an hour ago. **

"Mum."

"Don't _mum_ me Fred Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley hissed. At present she was outside her home discussing the placement of the special chocolates she bought in the Potter Residence.

"Harry want like it. Messing with his future and such …" George reminded her.

"Screw scarface," Fred said, "I'm more worried about what Ginny will do to us when she finds out." Both brothers instantly paled.

Mrs. Weasley frowned, "Don't you love your mother?" she asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Fred asked earning a pinch from her.

"All I want you two to do is place these love potion laced confections in their home. Is that too much to ask?"

"Well." George started.

"You two mean to tell me that you both didn't mind risking your lives in war, dropping out of school, pit pocketing Mr. Filch, but you when your mother, you know the woman who labored eight hours to bring you two into the world, ask you something you cant do it!"

"Wait a sec mum." George said turning his back to her to speak privately with Fred.

"Mum does have a point." Fred whispered.

"I know." George whispered back.

"Unfortunately." They said in unison. Turning around they agreed.

"Alright you two we've been out long enough. Now in an hour or so I'll ask if they want to play quidditch and when they do you two will be out of sight. Understand?"

"Yes mother."

**. **

George was the first to walk in, "So where are we going to put this stuff." He motioned to the box in his hand.

"That's the beauty of it isn't it George," Fred closed the door behind them, "Mum didn't say WHERE we had to put it did she?"

"That's right she didn't."

"Where do you propose?"

"The basement."

"I was thinking the rubbish bin myself."

Hermione heard the two bickering. She needed them to free her. Determination renewed she kicked at the door the best she could with both legs bound together.

"Hear something Fred?" George asked tossing the chocolates in the trash.

"Hear what."

_THUNK THUNK (kicking noise) _

"That."

"Yeah I hear it too George." Fred said, "Maybe its Headwing Jr. trying to get in a window."

From there the twins searched the whole house for windows. Both coming up short.

"Oh where is that blasted canary!" George complained when said owl landed on his shoulder.

"Right there." Fred smiled as he patted the bird. He looked so much like his mother. He wanted to stroke it again ,but the bird took to the air. She appeared to want them to follow her judging by its slow pace.

They followed the bird to the source of the noise. Both twins held out their wands just in case a Death Eater was lurking within. A wand wave later they realized it was Hermione.

"Is it cold to you or just her?" Fred chuckled as he undid her bindings. When they were gone she hit him for that nipple joke before taking the clothes George handed to her.

"Blimey Hermione," George started, "Why were you in that closet."

"Ask your brother." Hermione hissed, "Now would either one of you like to take me back to Severus's house?"

**. **

"**I did it!"** Ron jumped for joy temporarily forgetting his arse molestation. The pain instantly made him sit back down. Although he thought it odd that Snape's body disintegrated he was to happy that the bugger was gone to care.

He sat there for a while until he eventually turned back to himself looking rather silly in Hermione's clothes. He even took the shell off happy that his job was well done. Taking a deep breath he didn't move until he heard a noise.

Looking up he saw a round object roll from a door that was not previously open. His eyes grew big as he saw the man responsible for it.

**. **

"Severus!" Hermione cried s she opened the door flanked by the twins. When she noticed Ron on the floor in her clothes her voice grew dangerously low, "Ronald Weasley, fancy seeing you here."

Ron recalled hearing her voice, but the man in black robes before him had his complete attention. Stuttering, "I … I killed you!"

"You what!" Hermione shrieked while Fred and George went to lift their brother dressed in drag off the floor.

"Obviously you are wrong," Snape stepped forward, "Weasley."

"But how? You have a time turner don't you!"

"I have nothing of the sort." Snape stopped in front of him to take his wand away, "You did in fact kill a duplicate of myself. I was rather fond of him. Very good looking too."

"Not from where I was being molested!" Ron hissed trying to break free of his brother's hold.

"Molested?" Hermione asked.

"He," Ron pointed a finger at Snape, "Had me but rapped by a clone!"

"Severus you didn't." Hermione said displeased.

Turning to his fiancé, "You see love remember when you said that your perfect day would begin with me , naked, straight out of the showers accosting you while you made breakfast?"

"Yes." She blushed adverting eyes from the red heads.

He continued, "You see Hermione I wanted to do that and show you a technique I learned at the University. You see my carbon copy came down to you … well Ron who I assumed drunk polyjuice potion. How was I supposed to know Weasley would sneak into my home disguised as you until a moment ago when I come down here to see him in your clothes?"

"Liar you knew it was me!" Ron spat at him.

"Look in my eyes. Do I look like I'm lying?" Snape asked. None of them could see a trace of deceit detected even Ron.

"Hermione," Ron pleaded her to listen with his voice, "He's a spy. He's had training. Of course you can't tell when he lies! He hurt me!"

Hermione pushed Snape out of the way to stand in front of Ron, "Ronald are you wearig my clothes from this morning?"

"Yes."

"Did you lace those cookies with a sleeping solution?"

"Well …"

"Do not lie Ronald. It's unbecoming," she held his face to hers, "Did you or did you not drug me this morning!"

Sensing her anger the twins decided to let them be and wait outside on the porch.

"Well!" she asked impatiently. Her fingers tightened on his jaw.

"Ok fine yes I laced the cookies."

"Did you drink polyjuice potion to sneak in our house as me!"

"Yes."

"Did you use a killing curse on my Severus!"

"Not him! His copy …"

"Doesn't matter. Did you come here to kill Severus Ronald!"

"Yes! Yes I did Mionie. That perv doesn't deserve you!"

"So you do?" she laughed humorlessly. Snape said nothing. He would let Hermione deject him. Maybe then he would listen.

"I do." Ron said indignantly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cuz I do!"

"That is not an answer Ronald!" Her fingers dug into his jaw drawing blood.

"Hermione." Snape tried to soothe her. Not because he wanted to, but because when they spoke of this day in the future it would be clear that he did not enjoy this. In her eyes that is.

She ignored him, "Should I love you because that is what your mom wants? Should I love you because you're poor in wealth, but rich in family? Should I marry you because we've been friends for years? It surely isn't because of this," she said grabbing his member, "Even erect it is so small. You wouldn't be able to fulfill my most basic needs." She sighed and let him go.

She took her wand back to open the door, "Get out Ron. Take this as me uninviting you and your mother to my wedding and if you ever or she ever tries something like this again I swear you both will at the very least be half the persons you are now. Now get the fuck out of my house!"

**. **

He couldn't be happier. He had gotten rid of Ron and was now basking in the afterglow of yet another passionate love making. Pulling her closer to him he slipped into a place that he wasn't quite sure was a dream.

**.**

**Please Review **

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the wait. Tell me what yall think **


	31. Chapter 31

A Memory of Another Life

Deheubarth 1104ad

.

Severus awoke in a field of tall grasses. For a moment he thought himself kidnapped by Death Eaters. He stood up to reach for his wand. Instead his hands found empty pockets. With a grown he spun around. He was a few meters from a cedar forest. To his left were a few scattered oaks that were still young with a few vines aimlessly hanging from them.

Looking down he saw the meadow he occupied also had foxglove in it. Overall the place was rather peaceful. The air almost … untainted; sweeter in a way. The sun warmed his porcelain skin while giving body to his raven locks. Yet, he still had no idea where he was. Squinting he did detect smoke. Maybe a village is over there.

He was about to walk that way when a man came from that direction. He was tall with black hair that framed his face like an inverted bowl, dark brown eyes, with almost pale skin that contrasted beautifully with the ultramarine tights he wore. As he ran his beige shirt bounced along with the lavender bellflowers he held in his hand.

Snape couldn't take his eyes of the man. He was a toned version of himself. Except he looked so care free as he ran. He wished he knew that feeling. Easily keeping stride with the boy he followed him to yet another clearing. The man who resembled himself stopped for breath with a look of sadness on his face before plastering the natural smile of his back on his face to head to the girl who was sitting under an old oak tree.

Hearing the noise the girl in the black chemise with golden brown locks that reached her bum turned to him, "Sori?"

"Yes love." The man that resembled Severus stepped forward to hand the girl the flowers.

Snape didn't know what was going on, but these people seemed to not notice him. And the girl looked much like his Hermione except paler, thinner, with the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. He almost wanted to reach out and touch her. Why did her eyes look so familiar?

He sat just as the woman spoke again, "Do you think that we will ever see each other again?" she said looking sadly into his eyes.

'Why is she sad?' Severus thought to himself watching the scene play out before him.

"I do not know Nikka," he said placing an arm around the girl, "For now let us just spend what little time we have left together."

"Your right," she laughed before a fit of coughs raked her body, "I just wish I wasn't so sick."

Pulling her closer as if her coughs were encouragement, "And I wish that I would not be forced to lose you."

She turned his face to hers, "A part of me will always belong to you."

He sighed, "Such sweet words Nikka, but you will not live to see the flowers bloom again. The elder says you will die with the falling leaves." They both watched as one small brown leaf fell from its green brothers. She did not have long at all.

Nikka looked downcast for a moment before determination struck her face. To Severus she reminded him of how Hermione looked when faced with a challenge in his class.

"Then I swear; no vow," she took Sori's hand, "That someday, somehow we will be together again." Placing a kiss on her cheek, "And I vow that you shall forever be a part of me."

A golden light engulfed the teens, but neither cared to notice. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes.

Severus face lit up. Was this the reason Hermione and him were paired? A promise mad to each other over a millennia ago? He wanted to say something. Question them. When his world grew grey.

When his eyes reopened he found himself in a hut with shelves lined with flasks containing everything from argon to zirconium. Varius mammals and herbs hung from the ceiling whilst marked scrolls and feathers littered the floor.

"You cannot save her son."

Severus turned to see an elderly man in dark robes hover over Sori.

"I must try father!" Sori shouted as he added a wispy substance to a mahogany elixir.

His father squinted, "What is that Sori? Sprite spirit?"

"No," he said closing the vial with the wispy substance, "Wail of banshee."

"That is very rare. Hard to come by in these parts."

Stirring the potion with a crude spoon, "I bought it off that merchant a year back."

The old man considered for a moment before pulling a stool to sit upon closer to his son to watch him work. The potion began to glow eventually before phizzling out followed by an ear splinting shriek. The old man pulled out a narly wand that still held a leaf on it to silence the noise.

Severus looked around the room at the various ingredients. Most he knew, but there was a few he didn't know could be turned into an ingredient such as wail of banshee and cloth of ghost. When he was done examing the rooms contents he looked at his past self.

The boys concentration was impressive. He took notes while stirring. He measured ingredients with a bronze weigt scale.

"Sorri." The old man started again, but this time in a serious voice, "I know you love Nikka, but you cannot save her. Even with all my knowledge combined with yours and we still have gotten know where."

"Do you wish me to give up father?" he spat making his eyes go from brown to slate.

His father shook his head, "Of course no. But even you must no how futile this is. It is time for the gods to have her now."

"The gods ha," he growled, "Can you believe or wise elder banished her to the woods for the rest of her days with no food! No water! No substance of any sort! He's lucky I don't poison him in his sleep!"

"Sori!" his dad scolded.

Standing, "I do not care father. I love her. We had our future planned, but this damned … sickness has ruined everything for us! For her! And I will not sit back and let time take her from me!"

Severus completely understood the boy. If it meant saving the one he loved he would not sleep. Not rest until he found a cure and from the looks of it the boy had not slept in some time.

His father was caring. You could see it on his worn face. Snape wished he had a father like Soris. This man obviously cared. But he also knew the truth that Sori desperately didn't want to believe. Nikka was going to die.

"Son I have a suggestion," he boy turned to him as the old man pulled a book out, "I do not know if they are real," in the book he pointed to a picture of a phoenix, "It is rumored that they reside in England. Supposedly there tears can cure anything."

"England you say!" Sori's eyes began to fill with hope.

His father sighed, "Do not gain hope my son. I say they are rumored. We do not know if they are real."

"But if they are I can save Nikka!"

"Yes … yes you can."

"Then I leave now."

"Be quick Sori. Nikka has no more than two moon cycles left. If that. I will bring her sustenance while you're gone."

"Thanks father. I love you." Sori said before taking one last look at the picture to memorize the bird and fled. Once again Snape's vision grew grey.

And like last time he reopened his eyes to see Sori chasing after a fiery bird. A phoenix. He tried running, but he was to slow. Determined to save Nikka the man morphed into a panther to hunt the damn bird down.

Snape had to do the same thing to keep up. He ran and ran and ran and ran, but the bird kept avoiding him. Finaly the canary took a break on a huge oak tree. It was there that Sori changed back to normal.

On his knees, "Please," he begged with tears flowing down his disheveled shirt, "Please I need to save her mighty phoenix. Just a few tears would do. I love her. Please! I'll do anything to save her!"

The bird just looked at him.

"Is it my soul you want? You can have it. My life? Take that too. There is no price too big for my Nikka's life to be spared. Please bird. Please!"

The bird squawked loudly before disappearing in a burst of flame.

Severus was mad at the bird. If he could he'd kill it and when he turned to see Sori he saw the defeat in his eyes. The hurt. The loss. The boy turned panther again and ran presumably back to Nikka.

.

Another grey blip later and he found himself by Nikka in the snow. She was quite literally blue. Her eyes sunk into her head. Her breathing shallow. Her bones petruded making her look like a living skeleton. Her breasts were sagged. Her beautiful features more than gone. She looked gruesome. Even her once shiny hair was now grey.

But that didn't detour Sori. He loved her even in this state. He placed a warming hand over her cold face. Judging by the basket of untouched food, stack of books, and remains his father had kept his promise.

"I failed you Nikka." Sori said wishing he could take back those words, "I tried."

"I know." Was her weak reply. Her voice was cracked. Sounding more like nails on a chalkboard or an elderly woman choking on a chicken bone. He even felt his eyes dampen. He wanted to look away. He really did. It hurt. Even if it wasn't his Hermione. No wait. That's not true.

She was for all intents and purposes his Hermione at one time. This time. And he felt the loss as his own. Since he could not be heard nor seen he took a seat next to the couple.

"I should had tried harder!" Sori shouted knowing he didn't need to, but token with a sudden grip of emotion.

"Your father," she said turning her head to face him. Sori ran his hand through her hair, "He tried while you were gone and so did your mother. They tried everything. They really did. He told me you went to chase a phoenix."

"I saw it."

"But?" she asked curiously.

"The damn bird killed itself so it wouldn't have to help me."

"Oh." She said weakly before a fit of coughs came up. This time she hacked up blood. Sori reached to touch her again, but stopped as he saw that from rubbing her hair. Hair had came out and intertwined with his fingers.

"Your father is a bastard you know," he spoke while she continued to cough, "The elder, how dare he banish his own daughter to the woods like some animal!"

"Father spoke with me."

"He did?" Sori asked.

"I know why your potions didn't work Sori." She started when the coughs stopped.

He beraded himself, "Because they weren't good enough!"

"No," she sat up straighter, "You need to know this! So do be quiet and let me finish!"

"Sorry Mikka .Please continue."

When she was sure he wouldn't interrupt he continued, "Potions do not fix dark curses."

"You're cursed!"

"Shh," she grabbed his hand, "A dark wizard many years ago wanted the most beautiful woman in the village. At that time it was my mother Mali, but she was married to my father. Jealous, he cursed my father and after my mother birthed me he spelled her to forget us. To make her believe he was her one and only true love.

My father traveled far and wide with me to get all the information he could on the curse. He had learned that it killed slowly. That is why he had yet to feel the effects. It takes ten years to curse you quite literally to death.

But father didn't want to die. He had heard from some man in England that the spell could be transferred, but the transfer would have to be with someone of the same flesh. At first my father refused to do any such thing since I was the only family he had, but after five years when he started to feel the effects he … he panicked.

Father came to tell me that he did a horrible thing. He took me to the Mages of Moray to demand that he remove his curse and place it within his only child. Me."

Sori looked beyond livid. There was no way to describe his hatred. Snape knew that look. He knew what Sori was thinking. He would make her father pay. He would suffer the rest of his days.

"There is no way to break the curse?"

"No and it is far too late to transfer it Sori. I already outlived the expected time, but still I suffer. You know that I love you Sori …"

Sori winced. He knew that tone of voice meant that he was asking her to do something he really didn't want to do, "I know. I love you Nikka. And I will love you for forever," he said seriously before his face looked pained, "What is it you insufferable witch," he tried to joke a little making her smile, "That you wish me to do that you know that I won't like."

"I'm tired Sori. So tired of freezing to death. So tired of seeing sustenance ,but too tired to engage in it. So tired of not being able to hold a book or staying awake long enough to read it. I am tiered of hating my father for leaving me out here. But mostly I am so tired of watching you suffer. You try so very very hard for nothing."

"You are not nothing!"

"Thank you, but I want to rest now," she gripped his hands again, "Permanently."

"Nikka you want me to … to kill you?"

"No put me to rest. It is what I want most now. Please do it."

"Nikka no this is … this is."

"Please Sori. I will ask nothing else of you."

.

What Severus assumed was the last grey spell lead him to see Sori clean Nikka up and put her in a beautiful pink dress. Compaired to how he had seen the other townspeople dress he assumed her new garment to be quite exspensive. Sori was also there with his parents and when he finished cleaning her off he gave her something to drink.

Slowly,but surely she started to doze off.

"Sori?" she asked I her haze.

"Nikka?"

"You remember our promise," she opened her eyes one last time, "We will see each other again. Somehow."

"And someway." Then she died in his arms.

**. **

Severus had never been so happy to wake up in his own bed. After seeing Nikka die he pulled Hermione closer to him after checking to see if she was hurt in any way. Naturally she was perfectly fine, but his nerves would not let him accept it.

As he held her he swore to himself he would never let no harm come to her. He would try his best to make her happy in every way. Why couldn't he had met her twenty years ago when he was young. No matter. He had Hermione, well Nikka back, and he intended to live the life that Sori could not.

**Please Review **

**Hey guys. That was kinda sad to me atleast, but I thought yall might want to know how thye became 'paired' in the first place. Tell me what yall thank. :) **

**And thanks for the kind review thus far **


	32. Chapter 32

**No Means No Mrs. Weasley! **

**. **

"I deserve to be invited Hermione!" A red faced Mrs. Weasley complained, but Hermione stood her ground as she sat on Severus's lap on the love seat. Hermione didn't know what it was that happened to him, but he had come even more caring and protective of her. He saw that her needs and wants were always met voiced or no.

"How do you deserve to be at a wedding that you have tried so hard to stop!"

"I still consider you a daughter. Have I ever treated you false?"

"Not counting when you tried to have Ron obliviate me and gave me knock-out cookies to kill Severus behind my back? Then no never." She quipped sarcastically.

"Might I suggest," Severus started, "That she just attend the ceremony and not the reception love."

Hermione crossed her arms as her cheeks began to resemble that of a pucker fish, "I don't want her there Severus nor Ron."

Ron stood in the corner. He always stood as of late since his bum was still too sore to sit down, "Please Mionie …"

"Why so that you and your boorish mother might poison the ceremonious toast?"

"I would never!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Hermione huffed. This meeting was not going well at all. Severus didn't much care for the red heads at all. Least even Ronald and his mother, but he knew his Hermione would one day look back and be upset that she didn't invite them.

"Hermione love?" Severus asked.

"Yes Severus?"

"I have another gift for you."

"Oh not another one," she fussed, "You have spoiled me far too much Severus."

"Hardly enough in my opinion."

"Sev …"

"Trust me you'll like this one. It's edible."

"And you left it outside."

"I couldn't very well wave it in front of the Weasleys. Besides I love to gift you in private. If Potter were to know about my sensitive side …"

"Ok ok just lead the way."

She hopped off and Snape to the door. He followed her outside to once again take the lead. He ran quickly far into the field. When the burrow looked like nothing more than a dot on the horizon he stopped.

"I hope this gift is a popsicle." Hermione complained wiping the sweat off her brow.

Severus used his wand to make a small clearing for him them amongst the corn stalks, "Of sorts."

"Of sorts," she looked at his lusty expression, "Oh _that_ popsicle. Why didn't you say so before?"

"Because I have a certain predicament. Maybe you should lick it to see if it melts in the summer heat?"

"Of course sir." She pulled him to the ground where she began licking him threw the fabric of his pants before ripping them off, "No boxers?"

"I thought you wanted easy access?"

"Actually Severus I am quite sure that was you who said that."

"I ensure you that it is very easy access now get back to work before I leave back to the Weasley house."

At that she lowered her mouth back to him. Slowly liking her way along his shaft then up and down again and again before sucking on his sack.

Hiding his smirk he instantly pushed her away and reclothed himself.

"Severus!" she pleaded.

"If you are going to waste my time by teasing me love then I haven't the time for it. Have you forgotten that we are guest of the Weasley's today?"

"I want tease you no more bring it back."

"You were the one who said enough with the gifts." He stated to walk away. He slowed his stride greatly. Knowing Hermione he'd give her to the tenth step.

Ten steps later….

"Please Severus I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

She nodded eagerly, "Anything please sir."

"Very well," he walked back to her, "The Weasleys and I do mean all of them will attend the wedding ceremony. The two Weasleys in question will not be allowed to the reception. And during our honeymoon you will wear no clothes no matter where I take you. Am I understood?"

"Yes!" she put her mouth on him again. A few more orgasms later they returned to the hut.

…

"Hermione has something to say." Severus stated the moment they entered. At present Hermione was death glaring at him. After she got her fill she realized what she had agreed to and was pissed. She told Severus that you can't use sex as leverage. That would be unfair. Naturally he told her that him, being a Slytherin, meant he would use any means necessary to get what he wanted and her being a Gryffindor meant she was honor bound to make good on her promise.

Argument lost she said bitingly, "Mrs. Weasley and you Ron may. That doesn't mean you have to. It's just that you may come to my ceremony. The reception is off limits and I don't care if I have to kick you out personally."

"As long as we're allowed to come." Ron spoke up rubbing his rear.

"Is something wrong Mr. Weasley?" Snape said cheekily to Ron.

"Nothing your death want fix." Ron said under his breath.

"Come again Mr. Weasley?" Snape stepped closer.

Pushing them away from each other, "That's enough."

…

Later that evening Mrs. Weasley tried to convince Ron that they could use the wedding as their last chance to separate the two.

"Mum haven't we done enough? How about letting Mionie be happy for once?" Ron huffed at his mother before going to bed. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand wasn't so thrilled with his declaration, besides how could a baby like Hermione know what's good for her or not?

But how would she do it? Time was running out. Then it came to her. The Imperius curse had a sister by the name of Dreamwalker. The Dreamwalker spell is usually used in a kind way. Making a person who is asleep move at your whim and she did still have a heaping dose of that sleeping powder in the flour jar.

She could have control of all the Weasley's to aid her. The only thing she really needed to do was make a heaping helping of pancakes and muffins. They'll all go to sleep and viola they become her puppets.

"Then what?" she muttered to herself, "Well I'll think of something. Yes in deed I'll think of something …"

**Please Review **

**I know this is short but guess who's finally getting married next chapter **


	33. Chapter 33

**Finally Married **

**. **

Severus sat alone in his house. Ginny had insisted on throwing Hermione a bachelorette party which was fine with him. He was waiting for the house elf he borrowed to give his report on the Weasleys. Hearing a snap he raised his eyes from his book.

"Punctual as always Fink."

"Yes master." The house elf bowed his head, "I have your report."

"Out with it then." He demanded looking at the small creature before him.

"Of course master," he looked into Snape's eyes, "The round woman, Mrs. Weasley., she wishes to place her family under a spell to ruin masters wedding."

Inclining an eyebrow, "What of Ronald Weasley?"

"He has removed his claim from Master's mistress sir."

He figured as much, "Where is Mrs. Weasley now?"

"Baking muffins with the sleeping powder sir."

He nodded, "You are dismissed Fink."

"Yes master." He vanished in another snap. Severus stood elegantly placing his traveling robes on before he apparated to the Burrow. Before he came in he placed a few silencing charms up. This was between him and the Misses and he did not intend to be disturbed.

Opening up the back door to the kitchen he shrunk down to panther form. Why not scare her a little bit? Molly stood unawares mixing away at some muffin batter when she felt a chill. With a sigh she went to close it when a thud was heard behind her.

She turned to see a panther on her counters growling at her, "Arthur!" she yelled for help as the cat came towards her. She pulled out her wand muttering spells which he easily dodged. Seeing that this was futile she ran for it.

Molly panicked as she ran in a direction to an unclear destination. She stopped no longer hearing the rustle in the stalks behind her. She turned, wand raised, to see nothing. Exhaling the breath she did not realize she was holding she did one last look. Stalk, stalk, stalk, yellow eyes, stalk, stalk … wait a sec yellow eyes?

She screamed. The panther lunged. Her world went black.

…

"Wake up my dear." She heard Snape's voice yet it seemed so far away; an eternity before her eyes opened.

"Severus?" she asked.

"Yes."

She sat up, "There was this huge cat following me. He had eyes like … like …" she looked at him. For a second his eyes held a yellow predatory look to him.

He shook his head, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Molly. It wasn't just a cat, but a panther."

"You saw it?" she asked hoping he had killed it by now.

He smirked, "I was it."

She smacked his chest, "What were you trying to do Severus give me a fright!"

"No, I came to stop you from ruining my wedding. Hermione has worked too hard for me to watch it collapse around her. I will not let you ruin this Molly."

She crawled away from him, "Are you going to kill me."

"No," he said almost disappointed, "I am going to take a leaf out of your book."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She began to shake.

"I am going to make you forget," he pulled out his wand, "You know Ron doesn't deserve Hermione. You are happy that she is happy. You are going to destroy the muffins you have and are about to cook. You are going to go back in that kitchen as if nothing had happened. Clean up. Then you are going to bed. You are going to forget you ever saw me today. You are going to my wedding tomorrow with a smile on your face. You are going to be the Molly Weasley that my Hermione loves, not the bitch that you have begun." He pulled his wand back to watch her walk off back into the kitchen as if in a daze.

…

**The Next Day **

…

Severus couldn't wait, not that he showed that on his face though. Everything had gone according to plan. He had taken into account any possible glitch from the weather to rogue Death Eaters. He even placed a few last minute spells on Ron, just in case he tries to do something stupid.

"Do you love her?" he heard a voice. He turned, wand at hand, to see what appeared to be a ghost, but it was so thin and haggard he wasn't so sure.

"Who are you?" Snape asked it.

The ghost came closer to him, "Do you not remember me?"

"That voice," he lowered his wand, "Sori?"

Sori smiled, "So you do recognize me."

"Why are you here?"

Sori's ghost floated ever nearer, "Even after Nik," his face looked to pained for words, "Her death I couldn't move on. Including after death. My spirit was far too restless to move on so I waited and waited in the hopes that Nikka would return so that I could protect her.

I must be strange to you," he motioned to his mangled body, "I used to be a whole ghost up until forty three years ago."

"Forty three …," Severus pondered, "When I was born?"

"Yes, I was being reincarnated. Even then I fought fate. This shred of me is what is left of myself. The Sori, the man I once was is now you, Severus Snape."

"Of that much I know."

Sori nodded, "At first I was mad to be reincarnated. I wanted you dead so that I might have the rest of my spirit back, but I was powerless. I could do nothing but follow you through your sad life. To know no love. No joy. Only despair and hatred … that is until she came.

When Nikka … Hermione walked in I recognized her immediately. I whispered in your ears for years knowing how futile it was, but something strange happened. Your soul called out to hers. Well actually my soul within your body called out to hers.

You do not know how happy I was that you finally saw her for what she truly was. Yet, stubborn as ever you refused to admit your attraction." He frowned.

Severus smirked, "I received my best traits from yourself."

"Indeed," Sori smirked back, "It had taken some time, but you finally came around and now you're to marry. You will finally live the life that I never had. It took decades of concentrated power to show you but a glimpse of my life in that dream of yours."

"I see," Severus studied him, "But that still begs the question of why you are here."

He nodded, "Severus it is time for me to move on. The reason I refused in the first place was to be with Nikka again, but how could she ever come to love a ghost," he motioned to his lifeless body, "It is time I move on completely." He raised his hands towards Snape's head.

He stepped back, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you the rest of your soul. This is the only way. You see this is all I have left to give Nikka. My undying love. It is this that I shall pass to you. When this happens you will have no memory of me or that dream."

"Why not?"

"I am of the past Severus. It is no secret that a man can never move forwards if he is constantly moving backwards," he pulled his hand back suddenly, "Do you love her?"

"More than anything."

"Would you die for her? Kill for her?"

"That is of no doubt spirit."

"If someone takes her away from you you will do anything to get her back."

"Anything."

"And if for some reason someone kills her. Will you slowly torture the bastard before finishing him off?"

"Gladly."

"Good, and do you promise not to fight fate as I had. It is clear that Nikka and I, Hermione and you are paired. Be comforted in that fact. It means that no matter what you two will be together in this life and any others to follow."

"I understand."

"Good." The ghost smiled before touching Severus. Snape felt a strange inner body movement before he blinked. He opened his eyes to see himself in his bathroom with his wand out. Putting it back up he had a feeling that he had forgotten something vaguely important.

…

Pulling back his daughter's veil, "You look beautiful Hermione."

"Thanks dad." Hermione pecked him on the cheek. He lowered the veil back over her head as the music started. They were getting married in a scenic gothic church that she had decked out in white and black (Severus's favorite color) with a touch of purple (her favorite color).

Her bridesmaids, Luna, Angelina, and Fleur walked in first donning knee length purple dresses with a black rose bouquet adorned with purple lace trim. After them her maid of honor, Ginny walked in wearing a purple knee length dress that had a black bow just below her décolletage carrying the same style bouquet with a few extra purple flowers.

"Ready sweetheart?" Mr. Granger asked.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute. She was anxious, nervous, happy, sad, exuberant, drained, and joyous all at once. She had to fight back her tears when her father grasped her arm to lead her into the ceremony.

With a deep breath Hermione stepped forward in her white ball gown style wedding dress complete with a virginal veil, train, pumps, and a bouquet of violets, tulips, irises, lilacs, and lavender sprigs tied with black lace that matched the carpet that she walked on to the altar.

Severus was more than ready to get married when he saw his beautiful bride walk up to him. He was so ready in fact he had to fight the urge to push Mr. Granger to the floor and rush her to the altar himself.

The single word, "Patience." Floated in his head. No doubt sent to him from Dumbledore within his painting. With a sigh he stood his ground. Then his eyes locked with hers. He couldn't help ,but smile. When was the last time he had actually smiled? At the moment it felt so right he didn't care to hide it for sake of his reputation. This is his wedding after all. He could do whatever he pleased.

The pastor motioned for everyone to sit as the music died down, "Good afternoon. Welcome to the ceremony of the union between Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jane Granger," when all was quiet he continued, "Who gives the bride away?"

"I do," Mr. Granger said giving Hermione one last kiss on the cheek, "You look beautiful sweetheart." He whipped away his tears.

"You already said that dad." She fanned her eyes to keep from crying.

He winked, "I know. You know I'll always be here for you right kid?"

"Yeah dad." She nodded.

"Good now get up there to the SECOND," he emphasized that word, "most important man in your life before he takes you out of my arms." He let her go before looking at Severus, "Take good care of her."

"I will." Severus said helping Hermione to stand next to him without tripping over her skirts. She handed her bouquet to Ginny before the pastor continued on.

"Marriage is a social union or legal contract between people that creates kinship, yet it so much more than that. A marriage is just the official binding of two souls together who have found each other. Love each other. And has decided to become one not because it is what is expected of them or because of substantial means. They have decided to become one because they know from their hearts. Their inner souls that it is meant to be. And it is with this understanding that the groom shall now pronounce his vows to his bride."

"You wrote your own vows?" Hermione turned to him, "We didn't agree on that!"

"Slytherin remember?" he whispered back before taking her ring in his hand and turning to her, "Please, be my beloved wedded wife. I promise to be yours and to have you as my own no matter what may come to pass in our lives. I will love you in every season that passes. In the heat of the summer, the chill of the fall, through the cold of the winter, and through the rains of spring. I do not know what the future has in store for us, but I will provide for you, be at your side. Whether we are rich or scraping by. Whether we are healthy or holding on I will forever be yours and you mine," he places the ring on her finger, "With this ring I take thee Hermione Jane Granger, to be my wife from this day forward."

She was definitely crying now as she wondered how she could even hope to follow that; the lousy git.

She took his ring and placed it on his finger, "I, Hermione Granger, take thee, Severus Tobias Snape, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; till death do us part and beyond that. ___With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of Merlin, the Sprite and of the Holy Godric." _

___The pastor smiled between the two for a moment until Snape shot him an if-you-don't-hurry-up-to-the-next-part-I-will-kill-you-look. Coughing slightly to hide his fear he continued, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." _

___That was what he was waiting for. He quickly pulled back her veil and kissed her full on the mouth ignoring the coughs and catcalls. _

_"__Umm Professor?" Harry tapped his shoulders after the kiss began to reach to minutes. With a groan he removed himself from his bride. The couple this time turned to face the crowd as the pastor pulled out his wand tapping it on both their heads and their joined hands as he said, "I will now introduce Mr. Severus Snape and Mrs. Hermione Snape!" _

___Screw the walking, he picked his bride up in his arms and practically flew out of the church followed by the paired bride and groomsmen. _

_… _

___Outside the church was Hagrid dressed smartly standing outside the Pegasus drawn coach, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Snape!" he boomed as he opened the door for them, "Watch yer step Hermione." _

_"__Don't worry Hagrid I will." Inside the carriage were chocolate covered strawberries, champagne, and a beetle which Hermione quickly dispensed out of the window. _

_"__Can you believe that we're married Severus!" Hermione exclaimed as he pulled her into his lap. _

_"__I believe it alright," he gave her another kiss until they both needed air, "How about a little champagne?" _

_"__That'd be lovely!" _

_… _

___The reception was to be held at the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The four house tables were now replaced with round tables in a square shape, leaving the center of the room for dancing. On each table was a huge candelabra centerpiece that was lit and laced with purple and black flowers and feathers. Around that were smaller white candles that had a black engraving of their initials. The plates were silver with a purple napkin and gold cutlery. The goblets mirrored the plates. Each plate also had the name of it's assigned person. _

___The head table however was for the bridal party thus it couldn't have no elaborate center piece but a few smaller pieces. The table was still as was but covered in a white table cloth with a purple runner through the center. Every so many inches sat a lit candle encircled with a wreath of purple and black flowers that magically opened and closed. The dishes however mirrored the rest of the room. _

___After all the guest had taken their positions Ginny rose from the bridal table, "Thank you for coming to this reception. Your attendance is appreciated," she waited for all the attention to be on her, "It is now time to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape!" she clapped alone with everyone else as the couple came out of the back room to take their seats. _

___As they did cocktails appeared at all of the tables along with appetizers. The first few minutes were just for making sure everyone was present and accounted for. After that the best man, Draco, stood up raising his glass, "I believe dear uncle it is time for a toast." _

___The room grew silent once more, "Ever since I was a little lad in diapers I have known my uncle well godfather technically to be an insufferable brute. I attributed this to be because he wasn't getting laid … take care of that for us wont you Hermione," she blushed as Snape scowled, "And because he was lonely. After all there was no one for a very long time. That is. Until Mrs. Snape appeared in my uncle's life. She has brought out the best of him. See look how he smiles. Never in my whole life have I been privy to such a site, but look at him now. Hermione, you have made my Uncle a very happy and lucky man … to the bride and groom. Let their futures be filled with many more smiles!" _

___Everyone clapped as Harry decided to speak, "Hermione you are one of my dearest, most trustworthy friends. We have been through so much together ever since we first came to Hogwarts. Our memories together had always been joyous … Severus on the other hand. Not so much. But as Draco had pointed out Hermione, you bring out the best in him, you bring out the man he truly is that he has hid behind detention slips and scowls," Harry laughed as Snape smirked at him, "The man I know as Professor Snape is an arse, yet the man I have come to know as Severus Snape has earned both my respect and admiration. You two make a fine pair. I am honored that Hermione has you Severus. I truly mean that despite our differences." After a nod of his glass he sat down receiving a huge grin from his wife. _

_"__Thank you Mister Potter," Severus spoke, "I will try not to take to many points away from your children in the future." _

_"__Good." Harry grinned at him. _

___As Severus sat down he looked over at Mrs. Weasley to check the effectiveness of the spell he cast on her. Apparently all was well. With a smirk he turned his attentions back to his wife._

_"__May I speak?" Ron asked looking for permission from the honored couple. Hermione shared a look with Severus before shaking her head yes. _

___Ron stood nervously, "Mione I never ever ever tried to see things your way when we were together. I was selfish. You were right about me, I don't disserve you. I truly understand that now after I took the time to think about it. I … I am so sorry Hermione. I'm just glad that Snape was here to care for you when I didn't. I hope that you both can forgive me eventually …" _

___Hermione rose from her chair to give Ron a hug. It was brief, but spoke volumes before she returned to Snape who possessively pulled her chair closer to his. After the speeches the food came. Lamb with mint jelly, Kobe beef, grilled chicken, backed fish, and vegetables lined the dinner plates. _

___As Hermione ate she had to constantly keep Snape's hands away from her legs. She rather not moan aloud with all the guest present, "Severus." She warned. _

___He gave her thigh a tighter squeeze, "I can't wait till I get you alone with me tonight."_

_"__Me either," Ginny interrupted, "Now pass the salt please." _

_… _

___After the meal they danced and mingled. Throughout the whole night Severus was at her side. _

_"__It is time to cut the cake love." He told her as they made their way to the cake. It had six square layers covered in white fondant with purple and black flowers tucked between the layers. It also had a silver bow on the side with a topper of two panther's nose and tails touching to make a heart shape. _

___Placing his hand above hers they cut their first piece of chocolate cake together. Putting it on a plate Hermione was the first to pick some up with her hands to feed him. He licked off the icing that missed his mouth including the bit on Hermione's fingers that made her body ache with need. Then he did the same to her before the rest of the cake was distributed. _

___At the end of the night the music changed for the last dance of the night between bride and groom. The musicologist (that is a real word; just learned it today lol) started to play Celine Dion's __My Heart Will go On____ from that movie where the ship hit that iceberg and sank. _

___Hermione rested her chin on his chest as she looked into his eyes while they danced. Severus couldn't help, but smile at her. She was his finally. He didn't know why he felt like he had waited lifetimes for this moment, but he did. That just made the moment so much sweeter. Naughty thoughts temporarily forgotten they danced far after the music ended and nearly everyone else left. _

_"__It's time to go Severus." Hermione sighed into his chest._

___He pulled her closer, "Shh just a moment or two longer." _

___By the entrance to the great hall Harry and Ginny waited with the door cracked. _

_"__They really are a cute couple Gin-Gin. I have never seen either of them so happy before." Harry commented pulling his wife into his arms. _

___She gave him a small kiss, "It is moments like this that makes me believe in love." _

_"__You didn't before?" he asked slightly affronted._

_"__I didn't. Not between a man and a woman. I thought it was just a load of poppycock that writers filled romance novels with to turn teenage girl's minds to mush. That is until I met a certain short boy with green eyes and a scar on his head." _

___He pulled her into a passionate kiss, "I certainly hope they'll be finished soon." He sighed feeling his pants buldge. _

___Ginny backed up to look at his manhood. Gripping it with one hand she lead him behind a statue, "Don't worry Harry I can think of something to occupy your mind." _

_… __**())-}- … **_

___Severus carried Hermione carefully through the threshold. His smile from earlier ever the more present. She giggled in his arms with blush staining her cheeks, "You can put me down now."_

_"__Not yet Mrs. Snape." He purred carrying her to his … correction their bedroom. Once inside Hermione gasped. His normal dreary room had been transformed. Rose petals covered nearly every inch of the floor and bed, speaking of which was now very huge, plump, and red. The other surfaces held candles whose light danced across the room._

_"__Oh Severus you didn't." she smiled as he sat her down. She ran around the room to look at all the fixtures before running back to jump in his arms. He spun her around a wee bit before placing her back on her feet._

_"__I think it's time to remove your garment Mrs. Snape."_

_"__Of course dear." She said pulling out her wand when it was snatched from her. _

___He pulled her back to him by the laces of her gown, "No magic tonight." Placing both their wands safely out of the way he began to work the strings lose on the back of her dress slowly; in some cases using his mouth. _

___All too soon the bodice of her dress came loose. Habit made her hold the fabric to her chest. His skilled hands placed themselves above hers and began to squeeze, "Do you like how we touch your breast wife?" _

_"__Yes." She moaned. He released her then receiving a growl as he helped her out of the rest of her dress. With that out of the way he stepped to her front and began to kiss her neckline down to her collarbone muttering sweet nothings to her before pulling her to the bed. Her on top of him. _

___She remained helpless as his kisses seared her skin. She felt a flash of warmth as he grabbed her arse tightly. He paid acute attention to her rear as he continued to kiss her neck. She knew there'd be a mark there by morning, but she didn't care. _

___Eventually he flipped them over removing his lips from her jugular. This time he placed a kiss on her forehead, down her nose, then on her lips asking for entry. She refused at first. Just enjoying the feel of his lips against hers, but he would have none of that. He wanted entry and he would get it. This time he attacked with his tongue hitting her lips fiercely until she gave in. At first he slid his tongue around her mouth sensuously. Then he attacked her tongue. As hers jetted it he sucked on her tongue in a circular motion again and again and again before diving in for more. _

___She grabbed a fistful of his hair to pull him closer. She felt nothing but his lips on her and already her body demanded release. After a break for air she bucked against him to give him a hint. Instead he lowered his moth to the valley of her breast and ripped her bra from her body. The instant chill of the air erecting her nipples. _

___With a satisfied smirk he took his tongue up and down the center of her breast, sitting up a bit, then blowing on them causing the same chill to engulf her again. She watched as he inched near her right nipple ,but stopped. The tease. Then copied himself on her left leaving her poor nipples unattended. _

_"__Severus." she pouted. _

___He answered by kissing every inch of her torso, literally, till they found the top rim of her pubic hairs. _

_"__I smell your sex from here," he reached down to rub her panty, "You are wet my dear." He told her instantly making her blush._

_"__A… am not!" she denied. _

___He yanked them off her to show them to her. The part where her vagina made contact was transparent amongst the white fabric, "Are you sure?" he asked. _

_"__Maybe a little …" _

___He wringed out the liquid on her tum then laved it up, "Delicious." Before making his way to her toes. He sucked desperately on each one before he trailed up to her inner thigh doing the same with both legs. By then he had to hold her down to stop her from writhing. _

___Next he took his tongue across her bung hole causing her to call out his name before he traced her lower lips with his tongue again and again never hitting where she wanted no matter how much she tried to push it to his face. _

___When he knew she was about to beg he went back up to her nipples. _

_"__Severus stop teasing me!"_

_"__I am not teasing you. I am simply waiting." _

_"__Waiting for what?" _

_"__For you to tell me what you want."_

___She thought about it for a second, "I want you to make love to me." _

_"__Elaborate."_

___Puffing out her cheeks, "Do I have too?" _

___Kissing her gently on her lips, "Yes."_

_"__Yes?" she groaned. _

_"__Tell me what you want you little whore." _

_"__Don't call me that!"_

_"__Why," he raised an eyebrow, "I bet when I call you that it makes you hot down there." _

_"__Stop it." She blushed. _

_"__Fine,. Then I'll leave." _

_"__No!" she pulled him back. _

_"__That's what I thought," he gave a cocky grin, "Now tell me what you want whore before I change my mind." _

___Without hesitation, "I want you to impale my arse with your huge horse cock while yanking my hair back, then I want to flip you on your back and ride you, then after that I want to cuddle for a bit, then I want you to fuck me till I can't stand straight. Is that what you wanted to hear?" _

___He answered her by flipping her on her back while delivering a resounding smack that made her womanly juices flow. Using her liquid as a lubricator he plugged her completely giving a firm yank to her hair. He never understood why she liked him to be so rough in this position with him. Sometimes she would beg him to grab her neck or bite her while they were doing this. Not that he complained, but it seemed so un-Hermione like._

_"__Are ya gonna stand there thinking or are you going to fuck me!" she shouted at him. _

_"__Is this what you want?" he began to pound into her eliciting appraising moans from her mouth. _

___Minutes later both their bodies were covered in sweat. Hermione's face was red from pleasurable pain. Her bottom red both from his humping and smacking. Yanking her hair back, "Who do you belong to bitch?" he grunted. _

_"__You." _

_"__I didn't hear that!" he yanked harder on her hair giving a nice smack to her lower cheek. _

_"__You … you oh Merlin you!" _

_"__That's right you're mine bitch." He smirked back continuing their long night of physical pleasures. _

___**.**_

___**Please Review**_

**Ok guys just one chapter to go :( Oh and I know Titanic is the movie name. Also Snape's vows weren't of my doing. I borrowed them from You Tube, they aren't mine. Anyway I hope you liked it. Please review. **

**Oh and if you're confused about the Sori part let me explain. Yall know that when some wizards die they become ghost. Ghost, just like Nearly Headless Nick, that are stuck in our world, but are dead. However, in Sori's case his soul was being taken away from him to be reincarnated which was when Snape was born. Sori managed to keep a piece to himself, but soon realized that was pointless. So he confronted Snape to assure himself that he loved Hermione (nikka). **

**When he was sure that Snape loved Hermione he gave Snape back the piece of the soul that should had been his in the first place since Sori was reincarnated. Along with the last piece of his soul being returned he took away Snape's memories of him and it's past life. My theory is that if reincarnation is real,let's just say, do you remember a past life? No you don't. That is why he took Snape's away. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Several Deacades Later **

Henry, the chestnut haired, brown eyed Ravenclaw academic wonder searched the halls with determination. A few years back she came into his life. The beautiful black haired angel of his dreams from Beauxbaton. He didn't know what it was, but the moment he saw her he knew she was the one. Which is why today he ws in search of her, to ask her to accompany him to the Yule Ball.

"Hiding from the festivities Adrastea?" he smiled finding her once again in the empty potions room.

Lowering her book with a glare, "I am not hiding. Unlike some of you insufferable twits I perfer to do my work alone."

"In the comfort of the potion's room?" Henry raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"The brewing potions soothe me," raising her book back over her eyes, "Why are you here Henry?"

"Must you always be to the point Adrastea?" he looked at her. After getting no responce he sighed, "You should learn to have fun once in a while."

"Fun?"

"Yes, fun. It is a noun that means providing mirth or amusement." he stated matter of factly.

"I know what fun is you insufferable know it all. And there will be plenty of fun after I accomplish my goals."

"Like being a virgin until you're married?"

At that remark she threw her book at Henry's chest forcefully. If he knew any better he could have sworn she was a six foot two male with a bad temperment in a previous life.

"That," she spat, "Is not what I'm talking about. All you males think with your lower anatomy. Unlike you I use my brain. Once I finish Hogwarts with high marks and a blessing from Headmaster Shrew I will attend university. From there I plan to open my own apothecary featuring a line of my own products. From research it is clear that the muggles have lessons that even I can learn in that field. And I plan to know everything that will make my buisness prosper. It may even go international one day."

"That sounds possible. It'll take you what. All of twenty years after graduation?"

"We'll see." she collected her things to leave when he stopped her.

"Look I didn't come down here to tease you. I came to ask you if you would go to the ball with me."

Without hesitation, "No."

"Please Adrastea." he begged.

"Give me a reason." she demanded. When he didn't respond she caried her sack to the door. She was about to step out when henry hugged her from behind.

"I know it can't just be me Adra. I know that you have to be feeling this this ... connection. From the very first moment I saw you I've been in love with you long before I knew what love meant in context. Deny it all you want but I know you feel as I do."

Trying to get loose, "I I ... feel no such thing now let me go before I report you for harrasment."

Lessoning his grip, "Aren't you tired of always being so cold? So icy all the time? Just because your a Slytherin doesn't mean that I automatically think less of you."

"What do you hope to gain by these feelings Henry?" she freed herself.

"You know what I want to gain."

Rolling her eyes, "What you or I might want doesn't matter Henry. My father is kind, but calculative. He knows that I have a bright future ahead of me. And he will not let some halfbreed without name or pedigree marry me."

"Then I shall change your father's mind! I will show him that I love you!" Henry shouted pationately.

"It matters little. I am bethrothed Henry. If you wish to persue a relationship with me than you best be ready to confront my father."

"I will make him change his mind you'll see," he promised moving some of her long black hair out of her face, "So does this mean you'll go to the Yule ball with me?"

"Damn she hits like a man!" Henry rubbed his jaw. He didn't care what it took. He would be with her one day. He just knew it.

**... **

**Please Review: Oh and umm yeah this is like another life for them. Like you know we had Nikka x Sori, then Hermione x Snape, and now we have Henry x Adrastea. **


End file.
